The Future of the Past
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Jounouchi remembers his past life in Ancient Egypt. What was it like? Why is he remembering? And who? YAOI AU SJ YYY RI MA
1. A Familiar Voice, Memories of the Soul

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfiction V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R seems to be the over all average.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jounouchi, Yami/Yugi  
  
Warnings: AU, YAOI, mention of non-con, violence, OC death, major messing about of the timeline, alterations of cannon facts, PastLife!Everybody  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! A fact that is made glaringly obvious by the fact that Seto-kun isn't dragging Jou-chi off to screw him silly every episode. Boo. I am making no money off this. The characters and animanga series in question are not of my creation, but this fanfic is. Therefore, if you steal it and try to take credit for my work, I will be forced to hunt you down like a rabid dog and do several terribly nasty things to you. So please don't take it without my permission. You cooperation is expected.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
"Salut!"  
  
Waves happily at the nice reviewers who are currently leveling the theoretical equivalent of threatening glares and various armaments in the direction of her metaphysical bomb shelter.  
  
"I'm back! And I got a kitten! See?"  
  
Holds up a small black cat that blinks sleepy gold eyes and immediately goes back to sleep once returned to Sanjuno's lap.  
  
"Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'what the hell, where's part six?! I want part six!' You know what? You'll get part six; in fact I just found a disc with most of part six saved on it. There's only one problem. This entire fic is over a year old, and when I started writing it the first time I had absolutely no idea where I was going with it. So I'm gonna fix up the whole thing. But! Before you start with the pitchforks and lynch mobs know this; I have a working computer in my room again, so I can write whenever I want! Muwahahahaha! Victory is mine!"  
  
Pauses as cricket's chirp in the unimpressed silence.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
"Anyway, it's exam week now, so I have nothing to do but write fanfiction and study. Isn't that special? Not that I've ever studied for anything in my entire life... if I don't know it already then there's no way I'm gonna learn it now. That's what I think."  
  
Watches the door for a moment then pushes her computer chair out of the closet sized bomb shelter and spins to a stop in front of her new computer. She looks expectantly over at the main door and it obligingly crashes open. Shinma, with his blond victim kicking and screaming all the way, carts Jounouchi in.  
  
"So you found where they've been hiding themselves from me then?"  
  
Shinma grins at his Authoress.  
  
"Noticed that did you? This one was in the closet under the stairs."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Naughty Jou-chi..."  
  
*Thinks, frowns*  
  
"... But how the hell did he fit in there? That thing is tiny!"  
  
Shinma shrugs dumping Jounouchi to the floor and placing a foot in the small of his back to keep him down.  
  
"Dunno, maybe he's just really flexible like that, but he fell out of the closet right in front of me. Reiai-ototou is still out looking for the others."  
  
"Bah, we just need Jou-chi for this part anyway. Toss him in and we can get started, he's already done this once before anyway."  
  
"Hai Meijin-sama."  
  
*whoosh!*  
  
"Wah!"  
  
*Taptappitytap... *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter 1: A Familiar Voice, Memories of the Soul  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Jounouchi walked through the forest, grumbling under his breath. Suddenly he stopped and looked around, the frown on his face deepening. The trees around him were old, ancient even. The faint light that filtered through the think foliage was tinged faintly green, adding to the slightly disturbing atmosphere. A light silver mist drifted around the boles of the huge trees, obscuring any view not blocked by the towering vegetation.  
  
Jounouchi turned in a full circle; unable to see the path he had been following. The forest was completely silent. No breezes stirred the leaves above, and the listening boy could not hear any birds, or even insects to break the stillness around him.  
  
"Where the hell am I? I don't remember coming here..."  
  
Jou whispered to himself as his eyes darted frantically to see all around him. Cautious now the blond teen paid more attention to his surroundings as he set off again. Between one step and the next, he emerged from the gloom of the forest into a bright sunlit clearing.  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
Staring seemed to be a good idea, so Jounouchi stared at the sight before him. In a startling contrast to the dark, silent forest behind him the area in front of the lost teen was lit with a brilliant golden glow. In the center stood a raised circular platform with four poles spaced evenly around the outside. In a decidedly odd effect that could only be described as a reversed oasis, the clearing was awash with golden sand.  
  
Jou found himself drawn forward, climbing up the steps until he stood before the platform. Just as he was about to step into the circle carved into the stone face of the platform he jerked his foot back. A few small beads of sweat appeared on his face as he slowly moved back a pace.  
  
"Alright, that's it!"  
  
Jou yelled clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but I've had enough of this weird shit!"  
  
He spun around, obviously intending to leave as fast as he could when a laugh sounded behind him.  
  
"You really don't want to do that."  
  
Jounouchi froze, eyes wide as the soft, laughing voice drifted through the hazy air. He half turned, slowly looking back, eyes leading the rotation of his body. A figure stood on the far side of the circle. It was a boy. More importantly than that... it was him.  
  
His hair was the same golden blond, with pale skin that Jounouchi knew from personal experience never tanned or grew any darker. He was the same height; dressed in a short green tunic, white kilt and gold sandals, a small gold armband around his right bicep. A gold tauk faced with an eye was around his throat, and the ends of a bandanna patterned with gold thread and set with a large sapphire arranged to rest in the center of his forehead dangled over one ear. The only difference was in the eyes. This fake had eyes that were a unique gold color, while Jounouchi knew that his own eyes were dark brown.  
  
The other Jounouchi and his outfit strongly reminded the real Jounouchi of Egypt, which brought his mind to memories of Yugi, the puzzle and the other Millennium Items. He spun quickly until he was facing the double and took a step backwards.  
  
"Who are you, what do you mean, and what the hell is going on?!"  
  
The amused laughter filled the gold clearing.  
  
"You really don't remember. That's so sad... but don't worry our pretty head, that's why I'm here."  
  
Jounouchi blinked.  
  
"Remember? Remember what? What are you talking about?"  
  
The other boy chuckled and tilted his head.  
  
"Curious as always. I am a... a memory I suppose. I am who you used to be."  
  
"A memory?"  
  
Jounouchi relaxed a little, despite himself.  
  
"What do you mean, who I used to be?"  
  
"Human souls are very resilient, stronger than any weapon or magic's could ever be. Since they're almost never destroyed, they can only be reused, reborn. I am who you are from a past life."  
  
"Uhh, that's nice and all really...  
  
Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.  
  
"... but why am I seeing you, if you're me? I mean, just where are we anyways?"  
  
The memory shook his head and sighed.  
  
"This is a dream idiot. Great Ra, I really am thick! Now I know what he was talking about..."  
  
The last bit trailed off as his eyes unfocused.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing..."  
  
"Oi! I'm not thick! Where do you get off insulting yourself? And who is this 'he' you're talking about?"  
  
Jounouchi looked at his double with a miffed expression.  
  
(A.N.: Miffed, heh. Miffed is a funny word. I keep thinking about a kitten who just sneezed and it's glaring cross-eyed at you 'cause YOU'RE the one who made the dust fly up and you just know that now it's gravely insulted by this affront to it's dignity. So you had better be fetching the apology catnip mouse Right Now or otherwise the kitten will be getting... miffed at you. I like the word miffed! ^-^; Right then, shutting up now.)  
  
The other Jounouchi sighed and looked at the modern Jounouchi.  
  
"You really don't remember anything... nothing of what happened, or about him. How much we..."  
  
Shaking his head violently the memory's expression hardened.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. It has to be something you experience for yourself... myself... ourselves, umm..."  
  
Blinking the memory reviewed his sentence, decided that it made a little bit of sense, and forged ahead anyway.  
  
"Never mind, I'm not telling you until you remember. So there."  
  
Jounouchi stared at, well... himself, technically... in annoyance.  
  
"Once I've remembered there'll be no point in telling me."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Nan da?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you make some sense, onegai?"  
  
"I think I'm confused."  
  
"That makes two of us, well... one of us. But there are two of us and...."  
  
Jounouchi frowned and looked at his double.  
  
"Did we just confuse us?"  
  
"That actually made sense to me. And yes, we did, I did... um..."  
  
They stared at each other for a while.  
  
Memory-Jounouchi broke the silence.  
  
"So do you want to remember now?"  
  
Real-Jounouchi blinked.  
  
"It's that simple?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Jounouchi blinked again.  
  
"It won't hurt, will it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
The Jounouchi double shook his head, grinning.  
  
"It won't hurt at all!"  
  
"Yosh! Let's do it, I don't think I can stand not remembering something someone else does!... Umm, that I do, I mean, well, you know what I mean!"  
  
Laughing the memory waved the other blond into the circle, "Of course I do, I'm you! Let's get started!"  
  
As Jounouchi stepped into the circle, the other Jounouchi walked forward at the same pace, and they met in the middle.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you'll be in a coma until you've finished remembering."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
The memory laughed as his body faded until it was nothing but gold lines of light in the air, the ghost image of the memory then stepped into the other Jounouchi's body, melting into it. Jounouchi closed his eyes as everything burned with gold light, even his the darkness behind his eyes.  
  
Then in a brilliant flare the light sunk into his dream-body, and with it came the memories of a whole other lifetime. And Jounouchi remembered...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-= Ancient Egypt =-  
  
Jounouchi collapsed by the river, body shaking with the effort it took to suppress his sobs. Through gold eyes that blurred with tears, he stared at the reeds that grew along the length of the Nile and its children.  
  
I wonder if there are any crocodiles nearby he thought hopelessly. Only ten and four harvests of age the young teen had been barely seen nine when his mother had died of a sickness that had left his younger sister nearly blind. Their father had then sold the siblings into slavery less than a moon later. The slave known as Jounouchi stared at the water with something like longing, wondering idly if there really was an afterlife.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head, the only reason he did not hit himself was that he already had enough bruises.  
  
"Self pity will get me nowhere! I need to concentrate on staying alive. I promised Shizuka that we'd be together again someday... and I always keep my promises!"  
  
Glaring out at the water to banish the temptation of oblivion that it offered the golden haired slave shifted onto his back. Staring up at the full moon that bathed the desert night with gentle silver light Jounouchi finally let the tears of pain from his emotional scars and most recent beating fall freely.  
  
"Damn it, why did that son of a bitch have to sell us? We don't deserve this kind of life... oh Gods I hope that Shizuka has a nominally kind master, or at the very least an indifferent one. Not like the sadistic bastards I seem to get."  
  
A soft gold glow intruded upon his thoughts. Jounouchi sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, frantically seeking the source of the light. If he was caught outside his masters property...  
  
A man carrying a torch walked quickly along the bank, towards the frightened young teen. Jounouchi scrambled out of sight then reached for the deck that he always kept with him in an instinctual move that even five brutal years of slavery could never really overwrite. His hand stopped halfway there then dropped to his side.  
  
'Almost forgot about these fucking things.'  
  
Jounouchi silently chuckled without humor, as he removed his gaze from the man to the thick, manacle like bracelets that encircled his wrists. He looked back up at the man as he fingered the matching collar that went around his neck.  
  
He crouched lower under his cover as the man drew even closer; he was almost close enough for the blond slave to touch his cloak now. Jounouchi shivered as he wondered why the strange man was out here so late at night, walking in a place where nobody ever went... well, nobody except for a bruised, beaten slave boy who wanted a few hours to himself, that is.  
  
The man stopped and looked around carefully, this hidden spot along the riverbank was far from even the most outlying homes that surrounded the capital city. Whatever one did here was certain to go unnoticed for a long time. Jou held his breath as the man reached under his cloak and withdrew a small box.  
  
Sucking in his breath and holding it Jou stared at the box in the stranger's hand. He knew what that box was, those type of boxes were used to hold very rare, very powerful monsters. They were the types of monsters who were generally, as a rule, hard to control, and very, very hard to get your hands on. For that reason the box was used to keep the cards safe from damage and the monsters safely trapped in the Shadow Realm until their owners called for them.  
  
The torch was stuck in the ground, where it remained upright to light the small area.  
  
Maybe it would not be too bad. Maybe the restless shifting of the mans eyes and the shaking of his hands was just normal, not out of nervousness, or excitement, well maybe excitement, you never knew with some people, but it definitely was not fear...  
  
Jou had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the man undid the clasps on the box.  
  
'Why is the rumor about a recent theft of something bothering me...?'  
  
The man lifted the lid with a trembling hand.  
  
'It's important, what was stolen. Important enough to upset both the Pharaoh and his High Priest...'  
  
The card was removed from the enchanted case.  
  
'I can remember my asshole master, talking with his friends, about how some idiot had stolen...'  
  
The card glowed with shadow energy as the card released the occupant whom dwelled inside. There was a rush, great leathery wings unfurled across the darkness of the night sky, moonlight skittered across similarly hued scales, and the wedge shaped head lifted high on a serpentine neck.  
  
Jounouchi was too scared to move, too frightened to breathe.  
  
'It's a gods-damned fucking Blue Eyes White Dragon!'  
  
The slender slave desperately tried to become one with the ground.  
  
Blue fire flared in the giant beasts eyes as its jaw opened to reveal the mouth filled with razor edged teeth. A roar of pure fury shattered the curious stillness that had frozen the world around the three. Jounouchi whimpered quietly and hid his head as the Blue Eyes attack scorched the air.  
  
Gathering his courage and looking up again Jounouchi stared in shock at the man, the thief, who had miraculously avoided the creature's attack somehow. The blond teen dug down further, knowing that he was good as dead if he left his hiding spot before the man and dragon had gone.  
  
The dragon attacked again, this time Jounouchi saw that the thief survived thanks to a special set of charms that protected you from duel monster attacks. Cursing the thief fumbled around as he tried to avoid the flame from the previous attacks as well as the claws, fangs, and tail that all belonged to the furious dragon intent on turning him into a finely ground red paste, or maybe a splatter him across the landscape.  
  
Things seemed to slow down for the young teen; he saw how the thief grew both afraid and angry...  
  
'What am I going to do...?'  
  
Jounouchi tensed as he watched the man dodge the blows.  
  
The card was clutched in both hands now...  
  
'Oh Gods, what does he think he's doing?!'  
  
Horror crept over the hidden teen as the knowledge of what the thief was prepared to do was made known to him.  
  
A tiny tear appeared in the side of the card as the thief pulled...  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Jounouchi's scream merged with the white dragon's roar of pain as the blond slave burst from the reeds. The knife that was both his only weapon and best kept secret flashed in the torchlight.  
  
Shocked at the appearance of the boy the thief turned, eyes latching onto Jounouchi as the hands on the card stopped pulling.  
  
"Who are...?"  
  
The nameless thief's sentence went unfinished, exhaled on his last breath, because at that moment Jounouchi's well-sharpened bronze knife flashed once more...  
  
A thin sigh that ended in a bloody gurgle slid from the mans lips as he toppled over onto the sand, the slightly damaged, but still whole card fluttering to the ground after him. Jounouchi removed his knife from between the dead mans ribs, slicing once across the neck to make certain of death before wiping the knife clean on the thief's cloak.  
  
Standing up with a slight wobble the blond turned gold eyes to where the card lay face up on the loosely packed sand. A presence behind him, the feeling of eyes on his back made him turn around. Slowly, almost against his will, Jounouchi's eyes were drawn to where the great beast crouched.  
  
The sight of the monster filled his vision as he looked up...  
  
And stared deep into the dark blue eyes of the dragon.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END NOTES  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it, Jou-chi?"  
  
Sanjuno grins maniacally spinning around in her chair, a smirking chibi Shinma perched atop her head. She looks at where Jounouchi is sitting in a corner, shoulders hunched defensively as Raven chews happily on the ends of his fingers.  
  
"Aww, look Shinma-kun. Jou-chi and the kitty are bonding!"  
  
Jounouchi twitches but says nothing, shaking the cat off his hand and earning a nice set of claw marks in the process. Sanjuno lifts the disgruntled black feline into her lap and Raven immediately starts purring.  
  
"What's with the silent treatment Jou-chi? You don't like my story?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
"... stop calling me that."  
  
"But Jou-chi, I never call you 'that' I always call you Jou-chi."  
  
Jounouchi groans and begin to thump his head back against the wall.  
  
*Thump, thump, thump...*  
  
Sanjuno watches the self abuse for a moment before turning and smiling brightly at nothing in particular.  
  
"Well, this bit's all fixed up now, and it only took an hour, so look forward to a revised part two. Coming soon to an archive near you!"  
  
Shinma shorts and Sanjuno calmly knocks him down into her lap where Raven starts chewing on the chibi muses head.  
  
"Anyway if you've read this fic before, enjoy the fruits of my renewed labor and the semblance of an actual plot that's beginning to take form. If you're new to reading my work, enjoy my other stuff too. Whoever you are remember that I love hearing from you, even if it's threats of bodily harm towards my person in the event of a delayed post. So please, whoever you are, push the nifty little buttons and send me your thoughts in the form of a review!"  
  
=^-^=  
  
"Mew!"  
  
.........  
  
"Shinma-kun?"  
  
"Hai Meijin-sama?"  
  
"Go fetch the others for the next part."  
  
"Yosh'." 


	2. Gratitude, Lives Lived by Chance

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfiction V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jounouchi, Yami/Yugi  
  
Warnings: AU, YAOI, slight skewing of minor details, blatant disregard of others, violence, abuse, hints of non-con, PastLife!Everybody  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine so don't sue. Take my fic and die.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
"I'mmm ba~ack!"  
  
Sanjuno grins as her head pops out of the bunker door, shiny silver crash helmet tilting crazily to one side.  
  
"Yay! You're here! Now we can start the new and improved Part 2!"  
  
She pushes herself out of the door and into the main room, spinning around on her computer chair as she rolls across the hardwood floor. She cracks her knuckles and pauses. Confused expressions on her face as she looks around, tail curving in question.  
  
"Oh. That's what's missing. Well we can start just as soon as Reiai and Shinma get back here with the rest of the characters I'm using in this part."  
  
Then the door opens and Seto walks in, dressed in the sexy, skin bearing outfit he wears as an Egyptian sorcerer-priest. Sanjuno beams at him.  
  
"Seto-kun, you came back all on your own! And in character yet."  
  
He smirks, eyeing the demon-tiger-cat girl who claps her hands together, the squares on the rubix cube orbiting her head flashing in reaction.  
  
"Aa. I couldn't find the puppy anywhere else, so I thought I'd look in here."  
  
"Well, you guessed right! He's hiding in here somewhere."  
  
"Domo."  
  
"Do itashimashite."  
  
Kaiba looks around for a while and finally drags Jounouchi out from behind the potted Japanese maple tree in one of the many corners.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Jounouchi growls at Kaiba then squeaks and clings to him as the door to the hallway crashes open. Shinma, holding the dangling pharaoh by the back of his jacket, carries a resigned Yami in. Reiai leads an incredibly perky looking Yugi into the room by one hand.  
  
"Oh good. You've found them!"  
  
Sanjuno bounces in her chair, rubix cube spinning faster in excitement. Everyone stares at the floating, strobe light cube of squares for a moment before Shinma dares to speak.  
  
"What in fuck is that thing?"  
  
Sanjuno looks blank before pointing up at the cube, it balances on her finger by one point and spins.  
  
"It's the Agapuhrcocaama."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The Almighty Great and Powerful Un/Holy (please specify alignment) Rubix Cube of Chaos, Anarchy, and Mild Annoyance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Not much else to say to that.  
  
"... Are we going to start the fic now?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sanjuno looks up from where she was absently playing 'Catch My Fingers' with Raven. Blinks.  
  
"Eh, toss them in, this part is ready to go."  
  
There's a whoosh of displaced air as the floor opens up and drops the characters into their roles. Shinma and Reiai pop into chibi form and perch atop Sanjuno's head as the click of keys replaces the fading screams of shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
A thin sigh that ended in a bloody gurgle slid from the mans lips as he toppled over onto the sand, the slightly damaged, but still whole card fluttering to the ground after him. Jounouchi removed his knife from between the dead mans ribs, slicing once across the neck to make certain of death before wiping the knife clean on the thief's cloak.  
  
Standing up with a slight wobble the blond turned gold eyes to where the card lay face up on the loosely packed sand. A presence behind him, the feeling of eyes on his back made him turn around. Slowly, almost against his will, Jounouchi's eyes were drawn to where the great beast crouched.  
  
The sight of the monster filled his vision as he looked up...  
  
And stared deep into the dark blue eyes of the dragon.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter 2: Gratitude, Lives Lived by Chance  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'Oh Gods, now what the hell am I going to I do? Stupid to run out like that, but little idiot me can't just let the monster be destroyed.'  
  
The Blue-Eyes rumbled deep in it chest as it lowered its head to look at Jounouchi, cocking its head to one side as if trying to figure the small human out.  
  
Jounouchi squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"Are you... alright? I mean, are you in any danger or pain from the rip? I would feel very bad if you were. Hurting that is. Do you need to be taken to some sort of special craftsman to have your card repaired or anything? I could do that! Take you to a craftsman I mean, but what sort of craftsmen could repair a monster card? I've never heard about any that could do that. But if you could tell me where to go I'm good at following directions! I could But if I did take you anywhere I'd have to make sure I don't get caught. Because then I'd have to explain what I was doing out here, and where I was going, and..."  
  
Jounouchi clamped his mouth shut to prevent further babbling. Dark visions of the consequences of being caught dancing in macabre glee through his mind. Staring up in trepidation at the shining behemoth that he was aware could reduce him to a Jou-cinder in about three seconds.  
  
Another rumble emitted from the Blue-Eyes as it spoke.  
  
+And... what little human? Tell me what it is you will not say. I am curious.+  
  
Jounouchi flinched, seeming to shrink into himself. Voice harsh with repressed emotion. Anger, sadness, resignation... and fear.  
  
"And... I would likely be killed or beaten so hard I would wish I were dead."  
  
+You are a slave.+  
  
"Yes, is it that obvious?"  
  
Jounouchi asked rhetorically in a cold, dry voice.  
  
A rumble of a different was produced this time, and Jounouchi realized that the dragon was laughing. He grew angry that a monster, a being as much a slave as he was, would find humor in his misery. His gold eyes flashed with suppressed feeling as anger and hurt pride fueled and re-energized his spirit, the blond slave tried again.  
  
"Do you want me to return you to your owner? I think I could find a way to do that much at least."  
  
The white dragon growled, it was a lost, hurting sound. It was strange to hear it coming from so formidable a creature.  
  
+My former master is dead. I was to be sold to some other noble when that worthless lump of flesh stole me.+  
  
The great head motioned to the cooling corpse that Jounouchi was still standing beside. The blond teen made a face and moved away, placing both the knife and card beside the now extinguished torch. Turning back to the Blue-Eyes he asked.  
  
"So you aren't one of the High Priests dragons then."  
  
+No.+  
  
"Well, that explains why you were able to be stolen in the first place, and why you were able to attack the one who summoned you. What did he think he was doing anyway? Everyone knows that the thief who stole them cannot use stolen cards. He would have been better off selling you and then buying you back after a little while. From the look of things he was either really stupid or a foreigner."  
  
+So it would seem.+  
  
The large dragon seemed to have lost some of his amusement at the mention of his theft. Jounouchi felt some of his anger slip away. He could sympathize with the creature; it wasn't much fun to be property with no control over your own destiny.  
  
"So, that means you're the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon, um... What do you want me to do with you?"  
  
Jounouchi let go of the rest of his hurt feelings, reminded of the large, uncontrolled destructive force he was currently talking with. He started to fiddle with the heavy collar around his neck in a nervous gesture.  
  
+What are those? I do not recall seeing other slaves wearing such things.+  
  
The dragon ignored Jounouchi's question.  
  
"These?"  
  
Jounouchi cast a disgusted look at his restraints, choosing to ignore the deliberate change of subject for now.  
  
"These are to keep me from calling up my monsters."  
  
+You have a deck? I though slaves were forbidden such things.+  
  
The dragon sounded downright surprised at the idea of property having property.  
  
"They, I mean we, aren't."  
  
Jounouchi corrected himself, silently cursing the slip.  
  
"But I wasn't always a slave you know. When I was younger I was free, that's when I got my deck. It isn't really powerful like the nobles, but it's mine."  
  
+I see. What is your name little human?+  
  
It was his turn to be surprised. Jounouchi looked up at the gleaming silver monster.  
  
"My name? It's Jounouchi, but everyone just calls me Jou. It's easier to say."  
  
+Very well then, I shall make you deck more powerful Master Jou.+  
  
Gaping at the Blue-Eyes with complete and utter confusion, it was a while before Jounouchi could gather enough of his scattered wits to speak.  
  
"What? Me? Your Master? Why?!"  
  
The dragon rumbled out its strange laugh again.  
  
+Because you endangered you life to preserve my existence, risking everything on the chance that you might be able to incapacitate the thief on the first blow. You did not assume that because you had won, I automatically belonged to you as spoils. Because I can see, you care. Because I can see your strength, Master Jou, you have earned my ownership.+  
  
Awed and completely humbled the slave scuffed at the dirt.  
  
"I'm not anything great. It just wasn't right to let him destroy you because he was a coward."  
  
He looked up, eyes shimmering suspiciously in the light of the torch.  
  
"Are you sure you want me? I mean, there are stronger people out there to belong to."  
  
+They do not deserve me. They do not need me. You do. They have not earned my loyalty as you have.+  
  
The white dragon curled up on the sand, watching as the shining gold eyes of the slave boy continued to regard him in a daze of shock.  
  
"I, I... alright have it your way."  
  
Jou shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"But don't say that I never gave you a chance to change your mind!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes nodded its large head, glimmers of light dancing playfully along the white scales.  
  
+Very well Master Jou, I shall remember. I am named Cobalt.+  
  
"Cobalt... when I pick up that card again, you'll be forced back to the Shadow Realm... Can I, would you mind if..."  
  
The desire and loneliness were easily read on the blonde's face, and the newly adopted monster heard the echo of his master's thoughts, and the feeling of a raw, painful void, directed towards him from along the forming bond.  
  
Silently the giant wings were rearranged as the dragon shifted, bringing Jounouchi into the center of its loose coil. The teen curled up against the silver scales, feeling the closeness of a bond that had been missing for nearly five years, and he cried.  
  
Under the light of the desert night sky, tucked beneath the wings of a dragon, he sobbed as the great beast crooned, attempting to comfort the young teen. The pain of the past five years spilled from him, and only the great bulk of solid warmth kept him from losing it completely.  
  
When the flow of tears stopped, Jou sniffled and wiped his eyes, hugging the area of the serpentine neck just behind Cobalt's head.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jounouchi whispered his words against the great neck as he rested his cheek against the scales.  
  
+It was my pleasure Master Jou.+  
  
Smiling again, for what felt like the first time in decades the blond slave pushed off and slid towards the ground. Looking up at the sky Jounouchi cursed, it was later than he had thought. Bitter disappointment filled him as he quickly did what had to be done.  
  
"Cobalt, could you get rid of the body please? I really need to get back before they find me gone."  
  
+Of course.+  
  
The rush of flame lasted until there was nothing but a scorched mark on the ground, Jounouchi turned back to his new Dragon, his newest friend. Tears pricked his gold eyes, as he hugged the dragon's neck again and dropped a daring kiss between its dark blue eyes.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He whispered softly into the lightening dark, and picked up the card. The rush filled the air again, and he did not bother to look at where the dragon had been, instead he ran. With tears blurring his vision, Jounouchi ran the entire way back to his master's home.  
  
It was hard to deal with being alone again, the pain of the void in his life all more the sharp for having been relieved for a few scant hours.  
  
His emotional pain was so distracting, Jounouchi almost welcomed the beating he received for sneaking out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Humming quietly to himself Jounouchi wandered around the sleeping city, it was three moons (3 months) since he had saved Cobalt from the thief, and he had managed to mostly escape his new master's notice. It was the busy season right after the floods; everyone was too busy with the planting to care much about one little house slave.  
  
Sighing and stretching his arms out the blond savored the feeling of being without pain, glad for once to have been sold again. As he rounded a corner, he was suddenly made aware of the sound of running feet. Mainly because the owner of said feet had just crashed full-tilt into his chest.  
  
A double 'Oof!' and they both landed in a tangle on the street. The person who had just crashed into Jounouchi was smaller than he himself was, and was currently struggling frantically to escape the tangle.  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down!"  
  
Finally getting loose from each other, the two boys were startled by the sound of more running feet, heavier than their own. A panicked look placed itself firmly on the other boy's face as he registered the sound.  
  
"We have to get out of here! If they catch up to me then we're both as good as dead!"  
  
Jounouchi found his wrist grabbed and without further prompting, they were racing together down the shadowed streets.  
  
Gasping in an attempt to get air into his burning lungs the strange boy continued to pull Jou down the streets. Noticing both the other boys fatigue and the fact that he really did not seem to know where he was going encouraged Jounouchi to take the lead.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Once he was certain that they had lost their pursuers Jounouchi ducked into a small alley, through a crack in the wall, and up to the space under the roof of an old storage building. Together they collapsed onto the dusty floor, panting for breath.  
  
Once the spots in front of his eyes had faded Jou sat up and looked at his companion. Large purple eyes, gold bangs, black hair tipped with red, pale skin... a sinking feeling made itself known in the blonds stomach when he saw the delicate ornamental gold slave collar around the other boys neck.  
  
"Hey you, why were we running from those guys?"  
  
Sitting upright and turning to face the other slave the smaller boy answered Jounouchi's question in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"They stole me from my masters home. I-I don't know what they wanted with me, but if... if they'd caught us I sure they would have killed you just for seeing me."  
  
Relieved not to be caught up in anything more disastrous than a foiled theft Jounouchi sighed.  
  
"So you weren't trying to run away from your owner then."  
  
The already wide violet eyes grew even more in shock at the suggestion.  
  
"No! I'd never dream of leaving Yami!"  
  
Oh wonderful, he's loyal to his master. Hope whoever he is deserves it. Jou chuckled without humor.  
  
"Great to hear that. I really don't feel like getting beaten for attempted theft tonight thank you very much."  
  
The taller boy sighed again and ran a hand through his blond hair.  
  
"So where exactly is your masters place? We should try to get you back there so we can avoid running another marathon."  
  
The smaller slave giggled.  
  
"That sounds like a plan to me! I live at the palace, it should be easy to find."  
  
"The palace?!"  
  
Jounouchi goggled, jaw flapping, totally blind-sided by the revelation made by the delicate slave beside him.  
  
"I was wondering who was important enough for someone to want to steal their slave! Your master must be pretty high up there. Especially if you live in the Palace."  
  
The other slave boy blushed fetchingly.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."  
  
"Well, now that we've settled that, we'd better get a move on before I'm missed back at my Masters place. My name's Jounouchi by the way, but everybody who gives a shit calls me Jou."  
  
Blinking a little at the language the other slave clasped Jou's hand firmly. Very firmly for a slightly built personal slave, which he was if Jounouchi was to make a guess.  
  
"I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you, Jou."  
  
Snorting Jou released Yugi's hand.  
  
"Awful polite for a slave, just how old are you Yugi?"  
  
Violet eyes blinked in a perfect picture of innocence. Jounouchi had to wonder how much of it was real.  
  
"I'm ten and four floods."  
  
Jounouchi fell over rather theatrically in shock.  
  
"No way! You're the same age as I am? You look so much younger!"  
  
Yugi flushed and managed to direct a small glare at the sprawled teen that grinned up at him through disheveled blonde bangs.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm short, but I'm not a child."  
  
Laughing the glare off Jounouchi cautiously eased his head out of their hiding place to take a look around. He looked down at the streets around them and listened carefully. Finally satisfied he turned back to the other slave and waved him over.  
  
"We should be able to get outta here now, just remember to stay quiet. I think that the rooftops are probably our safest bet. Can you handle it?"  
  
Nodding at the other boy to show he understood and wearing a determined expression Yugi climbed out from under the roof after Jounouchi. They were as quick and silent as they could be, keeping an eye out for anybody watching them. They had made it a good distance without incident when Yugi suddenly pulled on the back of Jounouchi's shirt.  
  
Puzzled he turned around, noticing that the other boy was looking away from him.  
  
"Yugi? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, then he pointed at a group of palace guards that appeared to be lead by two nobles.  
  
"No, look down there! That's my master!"  
  
Blinking at the smaller teens obvious excitement Jounouchi wondered what it was like to have a master you wanted to come looking for you, and what sort of person Yugi was to be this devoted. Stop that! Jounouchi shook his head; those kinds of thoughts are dangerous. Hope and daydreams can get you killed. He stopped looking at the group walking below them when Yugi started climbing down the side of the building they were standing on.  
  
Following after his new friend Jounouchi finally thought to ask the other boy which one of the nobles was his master.  
  
"The one in red."  
  
Yugi's voice was distracted as he looked for a new handhold.  
  
The shorter of the two nobles was the one wearing red, the other was taller and dressed in blue. Once they had made it to the ground Yugi rushed out of the alley.  
  
"Master Yami!"  
  
Whirling around at the sound of the shout the red clad noble caught Yugi in mid-leap, hanging back Jou stuck to the shadows of the alley. Watching how Yugi's master was fussing over him Jounouchi felt a pang of something like jealousy, and then he noticed the startling resemblance between the two. Yugi's master, Yami, was taller, more muscular, and his slanted eyes were red, but the hair and facial features were the same. As Jou was trying to find more differences and similarities between the two, he noticed the gold gleam coming from between them.  
  
Great Ra... Every living thing in Egypt knew what that was, the Millennium Puzzle, it belonged to the Pharaoh. That meant that Yugi was the Pharaoh's slave. He'd been running around with royal property. Jounouchi laughed at himself. Well, I suppose it's a good thing to have friends in high places, and you don't get much higher than the Pharaoh's bed!  
  
Moving his gaze to the other noble, the one who was wearing blue, Jounouchi felt a shock run through him as he looked into eyes of azure fire. Gold and sapphire met with a frightening intensity, and Jounouchi found himself unable to look away from the tall, brown haired teen.  
  
Amber eyes took in the well-muscled form, the intent, predatory set of his features, and the gold rod that hung from his belt. Fuck, I'm gaping at the High Priest like an idiot! Jounouchi felt like reality had crashed to a screeching halt all around him, as he drowned in blue flame that reached deep inside to bathe his soul.  
  
The Pharaoh said something to the High Priest, who nodded without taking his eyes from Jounouchi's. Then the blue eyed teen took a step forward. Jounouchi could physically feel it as the tension holding him in one place grew tighter, fierce, it scared him with its intensity. So he did the only thing he could think of...  
  
He ran.  
  
At which point things start to get really interesting.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END NOTES  
  
The characters drop heavily into the waiting beanbag chairs as the chapter ends. A red eyed white rabbit dashes through the space between Kaiba and Yami then scurries under the bad. They stare wide-eyed at each other, hair attractively mussed. Yami is the first to speak.  
  
"... The hell?"  
  
Sanjuno grins at him as the Agapuhrcocaama drifts lazily around her head, twinkling merrily.  
  
"The Plot Bunnies breed like anything. Their tunnels are bloody everywhere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, it plays merry hell with the spatial variances and reality conduits. Not to mention the structural integrity of the entire frelling sub-space construct."  
  
Blink.  
  
.........  
  
"Um..."  
  
Shinma grinned at Yugi from where he was draped across the love seat.  
  
"What Meijin-sama means is that trying to focus on one idea at a time drives her starkers. Her imagination tends to run a little wild, and she has loads of ideas."  
  
Reiai nodded in agreement. He was sitting cross-legged in mid air above the place where his brother reclined.  
  
"Sanjuno-meijin doesn't focus on any particular series either, which just adds to the problem."  
  
They all looked over at the author. Sanjuno is scribbling madly in a journal with a faux-leather cover. It has 'Fanfiction' scrawled across the front in gold glitter glue and loose pieces of notepaper stick out here and there. Raven is playing 'Catch the Pencil' while the Aqapuhrcocaama hovers just to the front of the book and projects a rapid fire series of images. Some still shots and others animated. Sanjuno has completely ignored everything that happened after she finished speaking.  
  
"What's that book?"  
  
Reiai looks at Jounouchi.  
  
"It's where she records her idea's. She gets struck by inspiration and puts it down in there."  
  
Jounouchi looks thoughtful, then notices the pieces of a broken sledgehammer with 'Inspiration' carved into the side of the metal part lying beside the chair where Sanjuno sits.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sanjuno looks up, eyes refocusing on her surroundings.  
  
"Well, be ready for the new part three, it should be here very, very soon."  
  
"How soon is soon?"  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
Sanjuno grins at the twitches produced by the vague answer. She taps one of the small, curling ram horns that grows from her temple and pulls out a checklist.  
  
"Hmm... Ah, right then. Time for the traditional, ask/beg for response from readers. Okay, so did you people out there in reader-land like the changes? Hate them? Tired of waiting for me to get part six up? First time reading trough and want to tell me how great I am? How much I suck? Please direct all comments, praise, criticism and flames towards their proper destination. Remember that I haven't got a bloody clue as to where you live. Ta luvs."  
  
They wave bye-bye; Sanjuno makes Raven's paw move up and down. The cat looks rather offended. 


	3. Trapped Pursuit, Quarry Seeks the Hunter

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfiction V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R! Oh, is it ever R!  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jounouchi, Yami + Yugi  
  
Warnings: YAOI, AU, BDSM, lemon, and a sugar-crazed sword-wielding psychopath  
  
The Obligatory Yet Totally Pointless Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and characters do not belong to me. This fic does. Do not take it without the Author's permission. Your cooperation is expected.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Sanjuno pulls her toque firmly down over her pointed ears and glares at the thermometer. It's minus twenty degrees outside with a wind-chill of minus thirty-three. Sanjuno is not a happy demon-kitty. She reaches over and turns up the dial on the electric heater.  
  
"Frelling Canadian winters. I hate cold."  
  
Yugi looks at her and chances a smile.  
  
"The snow is really pretty though."  
  
"Yea, I truly love the snow, it's so sparkly. Especially when we get enough of it to get out of school for the day. But I really hate the goddamn cold."  
  
Yami pulls Yugi away from the glowering author.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"I got my car stuck in a buggering snow bank the other day."  
  
"Remind me not to drive with you."  
  
She glares at Kaiba and hisses at him.  
  
"Don't even, pretty-boy. I'm in a great deal of pain and I'm broke, so I can't even get my usual supply of chocolate and rare steak to help me through it. The incident in question was not my fault. The sun was in my eyes, I blinked, and then I was on top of the blasted snow bank."  
  
"How's your car look?"  
  
"It's fine, I drove up on top of snow and got stuck, dimwit. I didn't crash."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Sanjuno watches Raven savage the pompoms on her slippers for a while. Looking up she frowns as she tries to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She looks at her notes, at the fic chapter on the computer, the characters lounging around the room and a light bulb flashes in the air above her head with a little 'ding' noise. A snap of clawed fingers brings a fluffy white rabbit racing out from under the bed; a now familiar whoosh noise and the characters fall into the fic.  
  
Sanjuno smiles at the surprised screams. It has fangs in it.  
  
Reiai and Shinma appear on her head with twin pops of displaced air.  
  
"Time to re-do the next part Meijin-sama?"  
  
"Hai Shinma-kun. Be ready you two, this one needs a lot of work."  
  
"Iku zo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
Moving his gaze to the other noble, the one who was wearing blue, Jounouchi felt a shock run through him as he looked into eyes of azure fire. Gold and sapphire met with a frightening intensity, and Jounouchi found himself unable to look away from the tall, brown haired teen.  
  
Amber eyes took in the well-muscled form, the intent, predatory set of his features, and the gold rod that hung from his belt. Fuck, I'm gaping at the High Priest like an idiot! Jounouchi felt like reality had crashed to a screeching halt all around him, as he drowned in blue flame that reached deep inside to bathe his soul.  
  
The Pharaoh said something to the High Priest, who nodded without taking his eyes from Jounouchi's. Then the blue eyed teen took a step forward. Jounouchi could physically feel it as the tension holding him in one place grew tighter, fierce, it scared him with its intensity. So he did the only thing he could think of...  
  
He ran.  
  
At which point things start to get really interesting.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Future of the Past  
  
Chapter 3: Trapped Pursuit, Quarry Seeks the Hunter  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The Great Pharaoh Yami was worried, Yugi, his personal companion of several years, had been stolen from the Palace and not a single soul had noticed, let alone been in a position to stop the kidnapping. Not only was this an insult to the Ruler of all Egypt, but a personal challenge directed at Yami. Yugi was, despite everything, a true innocent, and he had been taken from Yami so easily, so quickly. Now there was nothing he could do but search for his little lover. This made Yami very, very mad. When he found Yugi and his captors they had better not have hurt him otherwise... Yami left that thought hanging. Unfortunately, now that he had stopped thinking if his revenge, he started to worry again.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Master Yami!!"  
  
The sudden, unexpected cry brought all of the pharaoh's racing thoughts to a screeching halt as he focused on one thing. Whirling around in the direction of the shout Yami caught the hurtling form of Yugi as it flew into him.  
  
"Yugi! Praise Ra, you're all right! How did you escape?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine Yami, all I got were a few bruises from when I tripped while I was running."  
  
"Gods I was worried about you! Now, tell me what exactly happened."  
  
Seto was glad that his Pharaoh had found the little slave again; Yugi was a great help in forcing Yami to relax. The thought of Yami without Yugi around, well, it gave the bravest men the shivers. Casting off that thought, the High Priest turned to look back down the way Yugi had come. Wary of leaving his back unprotected in case of any pursuers.  
  
A form in the shadows shifted, drawing his attention to one of the numerous side alleys. There he saw a slender form hovering at the edge of the deeper shadows. The light of their torches flickered, revealing a young teen, younger than Seto, who stood gazing wistfully at Yami and Yugi. The boy turned his face to Seto and the priest sucked in his breath, gazing into the wide gold eyes.  
  
The Priest was utterly captivated by the golden boy. He really isn't all that far away, just five meters. I can catch him easily if he tries to run. The thought comforted Seto and he was content to continue staring at the beautiful boy. So pale, so frightened... I want to know how he tastes. Seto felt the urge to take the stranger into him arms, keep him safe from the pain that haunted his features. Seto wanted the boy, badly. Moreover, Seto wanted to make the boy want him!  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
The blue-eyed teen never wavered in his fixed fascination with the wide amber eyes that held his own. An irrational fear that the beauty would disappear into air the instant the priest blinked keeping his blue gaze locked on the boy hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Yugi says that the boy standing over in the shadows helped him escape."  
  
"And...?"  
  
Yami laughed, fully amused by his closest friends fixed fascination. Seto was completely taken with the boy. For a man known to deride impulsive action, it would appear that an impulse had finally taken hold of the priest... with a vengeance.  
  
"He likes him. I think he would be a suitable companion for Yugi. He gets lonely when I'm gone all day, he would be better off with some company. Plus that other boy seems to know how to run away from danger."  
  
Seto nodded slightly, understanding what Yami hoped to achieve by this. He knew his pharaoh well, and as well as providing Yugi with company, Yami probably hoped to find out if the slave knew anything that might help them in tracking down Yugi's kidnappers. Taking the golden youth to the palace would also provide him with protection should the kidnappers decide to use Yugi's new friend as bait.  
  
"A good idea. However, may ask to take this one for my own?"  
  
Yami cast an amused glance at the shadows that concealed the boy from normal, mortal vision.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"His eyes are fascinating."  
  
The words were delivered in a low murmur as if Seto was unaware that he had spoken to answer Yami's question.  
  
The Pharaoh blinked, and decided to take that as a yes, having a great deal of difficulty refraining from outright laughter at his priest's sudden infatuation.  
  
"Then he's all yours."  
  
The brown haired teen nodded and stepped forward with the intent of slowly approaching the blond in the shadows. Seto felt something stretch... and started to curse as the slender teen spun around and ran down the narrow side street.  
  
Yami shouted for the guards to follow the two, Seto barely heard his pharaoh as he sprinted after the fleeing slave.  
  
The younger teen was fast, but Seto had the benefit of intense training and regular meals. They ducked and turned through alleyways that twisted in more ways than a snake's burrow, with the Priest managing to just barely keep the blond in within his sight.  
  
As his prey stumbled going around a corner Seto urged his legs to supply more speed, feeling the thrill that accompanied the end of the chase as the slave started to slow. It was obvious that the amber-eyed teen was still tired after running away from Yugi's captors.  
  
Losing sight of his quarry for a moment, as the blond turned another corner Seto never the less heard the crash. Harsh, angry voices followed by the sound of flesh striking flesh and a cry of pain. Slowing down, he carefully edged his eyes around the corner. Seto felt his rage, a familiar emotion never far from the surface, flare at the sight presented to him.  
  
Jounouchi had run for reasons unknown to even him and some parts of Jounouchi were telling him what a complete and utter idiot he was for taking off like a startled bird.  
  
Conflicting voices of desire, reason, fear, panic, and confusion... they all whirled around in a dizzy disharmony of mental noise. A desire to stay with his new friend a make certain that Yugi was going to be all right. Reasons to stay clashed with the reasons to run. Fear of what may happen should it be discovered that he was out after dark without permission. A panicked need to get away, away, away from the High Priest and his blue fire eyes...  
  
-WHAM!-  
  
Foolishly, Jounouchi had forgotten an important fact, and had run back the way he and Yugi had only just come from. Straight into the last group of people he ever wanted to see. A group of large, foul smelling foreigners built like stone walls and half as bright.  
  
"Hey! You're tha one who run off with that little whore we was supposed ta be bringin' ta tha boss!"  
  
The voice was loud and coarse, accent horribly mangling the words. A large hand slammed into the side of the pale face as Jounouchi scrambled to his feet, throwing the slave back to the hard ground in a daze. He was dimly aware that he had made some sort of noise; they seemed to have found his pain amusing as coarse laughter filled the street. The ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing much else.  
  
A large boot connected with his ribs a few times, so he curled into himself. Futilely attempting to shield his body from harm with thin arms as the shouted inquiries continued.  
  
"Where'd ya hide him ya little bitch?!"  
  
Before Jou could even gather the breath to answer a low voice drifted out from the shadows, bringing the abuse that was being rained down on the blond to an abrupt halt.  
  
"He has hidden nothing."  
  
Seto stepped out into the street, confidence shading his every movement. An eyebrow lifted and a sardonic smirk twisted the corner of the handsome noble's mouth.  
  
"Don't you know that it's rather rude to kick your opponent while he's down?"  
  
Icy blue eyes glared at the brutish men. Seto had long since realized from the nature of their demands to the blond that the foreigners must have been the ones who took Yugi from the palace.  
  
"That slave does not belong to you. Release him. Now."  
  
They laughed again, stupidly secure in their physical might. Taking the lean young lord at face value, dismissing him as no threat to them.  
  
"What're ya gonna do about it weakling? Think you cin make us?"  
  
More laughter from them then and Seto's eyes flared bright his the gloom.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of that I have no doubt. It is worry over the type of vermin you carry that has prevented my touching you thus far."  
  
Jounouchi was violently kicked to one side, slamming hard into a wall as the thugs charged the brown haired teen in anger. The blonde's head cracked hard into the stone, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the slender slave. This action only served to fuel the flames of Seto's rage. Though he was unclear, exactly, as to why. He did not, after all, have any real claim on the boy. Not yet at any rate. But soon...  
  
Seto gripped the Millennium Rod, knuckles white, shifting it to blade form to deal with the swords the thugs pulled.  
  
Now picture this my friends, three large grunts with swords attacking one utterly gorgeous teen with a magical item.  
  
The outcome is obvious, three against one, a cute little thing in distress for the older teen to save; being the Hero of this encounter Seto is certain to win. The fact that Seto was trained by the best fighters, had near unlimited access to Shadow Powers and was not afraid to play rough with a bunch of common thugs, well, that works in his favor to. Having Yami show up and order the guards to arrest them was probably overkill, but whatever works.  
  
This just goes to show you that being cannon fodder is a Bad Career Move. You never win, and your life expectancy is near to nothing. You don't even get dental.  
  
Seto felt better after thrashing the idiots, ignoring the semiconscious thugs now being manhandled by the guard troops. The blue-eyed teen turned his attention to the slender form trying to sit up by the wall.  
  
Struggling to clear the flashes of light from his vision as much as he was struggling to rise, Jounouchi did not hear Seto approach. Thus, the hand that landed gently on his shoulder came as a complete surprise.  
  
"Ah! Uhnn..."  
  
Gasping he shot upright, only to crumple with a moan, still dizzy from the repeated blows to his head. Instead of falling back to the ground, he found himself pressed against a well-muscled chest, cradled in strong arms. Jounouchi fought the flashes and whirling stars that blocked his vision for the second time that night.  
  
"Are you badly hurt?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked up at the High Priest in shock, Seto sighed, suddenly tired and in dire need of a hot bath.  
  
"You can talk can't you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Jou quickly lowered his gaze, mentally scolding himself for forgetting his place and looking the noble in the face.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Considering this answer with narrowed eyes, Seto nodded and after helping the golden teen to his feet, released Jounouchi to stand on his own. Amber eyes blinked and the blond swayed. When Jounouchi tried to move further away from the taller boy the world spun around him again. Seto sighed and caught the slave boy before he could fall too far, not so secretly glad for the chance to touch the slender body.  
  
"Just fine, hmm? You can't even stand on your own. I suppose there's nothing for it but for me to help you."  
  
Seto lifted the golden boy into his arms and waited for a response. The priest grinned like a shark when Jounouchi just whimpered and hid his face in Seto's chest. The still dazed teen was trying to block out the torchlight that was only aggravating his rapidly growing headache. Yami looked watched them with a smirk from were he was directing the guards to take the prisoners back to the palace dungeons, Yugi had headed for his friends the moment he rounded the corner.  
  
"Jou! Are you all right?"  
  
Yugi peered up at his new friend worriedly; making concerned noises over the scrapes that decorated his new friend's pale skin.  
  
Jounouchi cracked his eye open and looked at Yugi, a large red mark from the first blow had already appeared one side of his face.  
  
"'M fine Yugi."  
  
"No he's not. He's had his head slammed into both the street and the wall, he can't stand on his own without falling down."  
  
Seto frowned disapprovingly at Jounouchi who glared back at him, apparently forgetting who he was. Seto was irritated to notice that the thug had struck Jou hard enough to bruise his face. His expression grew fiercer and the slave in his arms paled, squeaked, and looked down at Yugi again.  
  
"Oh, poor Jou! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Yugi's violet eyes were wide in sympathy, upset that his new friend was injured because of him. The small teen was simultaneously bemused by the interaction between his master's best friend and the slave he cradled in his arms.  
  
"Why did you run back here?"  
  
Yugi turned a mournful look up at the blond then turned to Seto without waiting for an answer.  
  
"He will be all right though, right Lord Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled to put Yugi at ease. The boy really did worry a great deal for his friends, both new and old. It could be annoying at times, but was heartwarming at most, like now.  
  
"Yes. You don't need to worry Yugi, your friend will be fine."  
  
Yami walked up then, having finished giving the guards their orders to cart the prisoners off to the cells.  
  
"So I see you caught him, good work Seto."  
  
Seto smirked, amused by the comment. He never allowed his efforts to go to waste; being damn stubborn had its uses at times.  
  
"Thank you Yami. He gave me quite a chase."  
  
He looked down at the blond slave sagging against his chest, a warm, fuzzy feeling growing under his breastbone at the almost sleepy expression on the blonde's face. The other boy was cute, damn cute.  
  
"I suppose we should proceed with the next order of business."  
  
Yami hooked an arm around Yugi's waist, grinning at the heated glare sent by way of Seto for interrupting the brunette's moment of sentiment.  
  
"Indeed. Let's get back to the Palace. It isn't that far and I for one am tired of running all over the city."  
  
They reached the Palace gates a short while later where the sedan chairs and their bearers sat, waiting for their masters to arrive. The guards had gone ahead and warned the carriers to be ready for the arrival of the Pharaoh and Priest.  
  
(AN: you know that chair thing on sticks that that you sit on and get carried around by four guys, those are what I'm talking about. They can also be called litters, but those ones don't have canopies.)  
  
Getting on Seto questioned Jounouchi as to where his master's home was. Suffering from the headache produced by the blows to his head, Jounouchi still answered reluctantly. He did not feel up to taking another beating tonight. He was certain to get one for sneaking out, even if he had maybe earned the favor of the Pharaoh for helping his slave get back.  
  
"It's on the East Side of the city... the Mathater home... it's the one with the big carving in front."  
  
The trip to his master's house went by in a blur to Jounouchi, who was rudely jolted out of his doze when the chairs were lowered. A soldier went inside, he returned a short while later with Jounouchi's master, a large man with thick jowls, hurrying out the doors behind him.  
  
The man prostrated himself on the ground before Yami's chair, small piggy eyes catching sight of Jounouchi's place on Seto's lap before they were lowered to Yami's sandals.  
  
"Oh mighty Pharaoh, how may your humble servant please you?"  
  
Seto was surprised when the blond in his lap started shaking, looking down in worry he saw that Jounouchi had buried his face in Seto's chest, obviously terrified of the man who was the master of this house. Seto found the man's overdone groveling amusing, but his new pet seemed close to bolting. Seto snarled at the prone merchant, tightening his hold on the smaller boy. The only upside was that the blond teen seemed to have forgotten his abstract fear of the High Priest in favor of a more immediate terror.  
  
Yami gazed dispassionately at the man lying in the dirt, he had not missed the flicker of beady eyes towards the pair on his right, nor had he mistaken the viscous expression of promised pain that had briefly appeared on the mans thick face. He motioned towards Seto to direct the man's attention.  
  
"You are the owner of this slave."  
  
It was no question, but the man answered anyway.  
  
"I am Great Pharaoh."  
  
"I will purchase him."  
  
Jounouchi started in Seto's lap and would have fallen off if not for Seto's arms around his waist. The kneeling man nodded frantically to show his acceptance.  
  
"Of course my Lord Pharaoh, as you desire."  
  
"Indeed. What was his price?"  
  
The man twitched in anger, he would not be able to profit much from this, but managed to answer quickly enough.  
  
"He cost me four gold Mighty Pharaoh."  
  
Yami motioned to one guard who quickly counted out the gold coins, but doubled the price the man had quoted at Yami's direction.  
  
"Something extra, for your troubles, now go."  
  
The man quickly picked up the coins and fled as the chairs were lifted back to the bearer's shoulders. They made their way back towards the Palace.  
  
During the trip, Seto decided to put the blond in his lap more at ease, curious about his new slave the priest began to ask questions.  
  
"So tell me, what sort of man was your old master?"  
  
Jounouchi started and looked up in surprise, as if he was just now remembering whose lap he was sitting on. Whose chest he had been using to rest his head against. The boy had very nearly been asleep but soon realized that since the high priest was looking directly at him, the blue eyed man was expecting Jounouchi to answer the question.  
  
"I don't know... he was always just the guy you had to listen too, or else. I just tried to stay out of his way, same as I did with all my other masters."  
  
The blond let his words trail off, keeping his mouth closed and began a serious study of his fingers.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Seto tipped the pale face up to look at him, caressing the soft skin of one cheek, Jounouchi flinched and kept his eyes lowered.  
  
"It's all right, you can look at me. Tell me something else, did you like living there?"  
  
Amber eyes peeked up at the noble through thick lashes, and then Jounouchi raised his gold eyes to face the blue fire that lived in Seto's. Marveling at having permission to do so, he let his eyes roam over the priest's features. Taking in the slanted sapphire eyes, high cheekbones, the strong line of his jaw, and the hard mouth that had softened with a small smile. For some reason Jounouchi felt his heart leap into his throat as his eyes drank in the sight of the powerful man. His own voice sounded so very far away as he answered the noble's question with an honesty that he had not wanted to speak with.  
  
"No, I hated it, just like I hated him, and every other fucking master I've ever had. I hated being treated as less than human, like I had no soul. I hate being owned. I hate not having a choice. I hate being beaten, whipped, chained and raped on a sick whim so that they can feel powerful. I hate it! I hate them! I especially hate him for making this happen! I hate being hurt all the time, gods... it always hurts, hurts so badly. They always hurt me... why do they always hurt me? I didn't do anything to them, so why? It hurts... hurts so much... please, make it stop hurting..."  
  
Jounouchi's voice broke as he shook, unconsciously clinging to Seto as he cried silently. Amber gaze still held by the azure eyes of the other. Jounouchi saw a number of emotions flicker across the face of the man he watched through tear blurred eyes. Anger, sadness, possessiveness, and many others that he could not place name to war for dominance behind gem bright eyes.  
  
Seto said nothing, just pulled Jounouchi into his arms, tucking the blonde head under his chin. Jounouchi felt oddly cared for, comforted by the firm hold of the muscled arms wrapped around him. The fine fabric of the noble's clothes caught the tears that fell from gold eyes that closed softly as a gentle hand ran slowly through his hair. The shuddering eventually stilled, the flow of tears slowing to a stop as exhaustion took Jounouchi's stressed mind under the blanket of sleep.  
  
Seto continued to pet the soft blond locks until the slave fell into a light doze, and smiled slightly. The first step had been taken; he hadn't really wanted to use his power to get the truth from the boy, and he hadn't really needed to. Nothing beyond the first nudge used to get him speaking truthfully. Hopefully the little blond had begun to trust him now, after seeing that Seto would not reject him because of his past abuse. Still, it meant that Seto would have to go carefully. The next thing to do would be to show his pet that the blonde would receive no pain from his new master, only pleasure. Seto grinned at this, he would enjoy seeing how the golden youth reacted to his touch. If all things went well then he would soon be able to take the blond as a companion, instead of a slave. He would have his own little pet to love, just like Yami had in Yugi. Seto spent the rest of the trip back in smug, thoughtful silence.  
  
Once the group reached their destination, they moved down the corridors of the Palace in the direction of Yami and Seto's rooms. Yugi was happily walking close to Yami, beaming up at Jounouchi, for Seto was still carrying the confused, sleepy blond in his arms.  
  
Stopping at a branch in the corridor, Yami turned and smirked at his High Priest, crimson eyes dancing with ill concealed mirth at his friends over protective actions. The slave should be more than ready to walk on his own by now, but Seto simply gave him no choice. Even if Seto hadn't asked for the slave as his own already, Yami would have to give the blond to the priest now, just to watch Seto actually... coddle someone other than his little brother.  
  
"Seto, since you are the one responsible for catching Yugi's kidnappers, you get the new slave as you requested."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes but smirked in return, he already knew this. Yami was just letting the other two know where things stood.  
  
"It was my pleasure, and I appreciate your generosity."  
  
Chuckling Yami bid Seto goodnight and escorted Yugi down one hallway towards their room. Yugi giggled and waved goodbye to the two boys, Jounouchi waved hesitantly back. The blond squeaked as Seto spun and walked down the other branch.  
  
They soon reached Seto's room where Jounouchi finally found the courage to speak up again, crossing his arms and glaring sulkily at his new master. He dredged up the familiar resentment he felt every time he was sold to a new person. For some reason, it was rather more difficult to find, this time.  
  
"I can walk on my own you know."  
  
Seto looked down at Jounouchi to respond but his words caught in his throat, amber and sapphire meeting once again. Full lower lip pouting out tempting a kiss, heated gold eyes shot angry sparks. Seto wanted to see what the expressive face would look like flushed with passion, he wanted to soften the hard glitter in the gold eyes with lust. The taller man silently let Jounouchi slide down until his feet could touch the floor, but the slave's slim form was still pulled tightly to the taller teen's body. Slowly, so slowly, Seto lowered his mouth to the other boys, catching the tempting pout.  
  
Jounouchi cried out and tried to push Seto away. Furious to be caught off guard, he should have been expecting this! What else would the most powerful Sorcerer-Priest in Egypt save him for? Jounouchi snarled in anger and attempted to hit the taller man away from him. Nothing connected with enough force to make his new master take notice, the angle of the blows was wrong; his fists couldn't get any momentum while he was pressed against the noble like this. Jounouchi cursed loudly and tried to bite.  
  
Seto took advantage of the now open mouth, squeezing the blond behind the jaw to prevent the smaller boys teeth from closing. He then slid his tongue into his pet's mouth, pushing easily past the boy's defenses. The blond tasted like sunlight and honey, warm and rich... it could easily become addictive. Breaking off the kiss before the slave recovered enough to bite Seto took a step back.  
  
"Strip."  
  
Jounouchi's head whipped up at the order, blond hair flying wildly as hard gold eyes flashed defiance.  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"Do it, or I will do it for you."  
  
Jounouchi had no doubts that his new master would make good on his threat, so he removed his clothes, careful to keep his deck hidden within the folds of cloth. All his care came to nothing when the priest promptly took the bundle from him and removed the bag holding Jounouchi's deck.  
  
"No! Please, I'm sorry! I'll listen!"  
  
Ignoring the slaves pleas Seto removed the carved box containing the blond boys deck from the worn cloth bag. Nodding to himself as he confirmed his suspicions, Seto turned his back to the smaller boy and placed the box on a high shelf. Returning to where the slave stood staring in wide-eyed fear at the priest, Seto smiled at his pet, raising a single eyebrow.  
  
"I'm having these clothes disposed of, and I was certain that you didn't want to lose your deck by mistake."  
  
Jounouchi just stared at his master in dumbfounded silence. He had not expected the man to act out of concern for his deck instead of a desire to have a hold over him. Realizing that Jounouchi wasn't going to be speaking any time soon Seto rang for a servant then wrapped a spare kilt around the blonde's waist. The call was quickly answered by one of the many people who waited on the royal wing of the palace.  
  
"Take my new slave to the healer, I want those injuries taken care of, and I want him looked over. I also want him to be completely cleaned. Be very... thorough, and be certain not to miss anything. Bring him back here once you've finished."  
  
"As you wish Lord Priest."  
  
Bowing the servant lead Jounouchi away, leaving Seto to think wistfully about washing his new pet himself. An hour later Seto had bathed, changed into a comfortable long robe held closed at the waist, and was reading a scroll as he waited for his slave to be returned.  
  
At the respectful knock on the door Seto rose from his seat.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The servant from before ushered a red faced Jounouchi into the room.  
  
"He is as you commanded Lord."  
  
"Good, you have my thanks. You may leave now."  
  
Bowing the servant quietly departed from the sorcerer's rooms.  
  
Jounouchi was glaring at the priest for all he was worth. The blond had first been taken to a kind, older woman who had healed his pains with a single touch, then looked him over for any more serious injuries. Pronouncing him uninjured and fully healed, the old healer had returned him to the clutches of the waiting servant.  
  
After being healed he had been taken to a bath where a company of body servants had, after a comment from the original servant, immediately asked him to move into another room and lean against a table. They had then, despite his protests, followed the sorcerer-priests orders to the letter and cleaned Jounouchi more thoroughly than the blonde had thought possible. It was in no way sexual, they had been completely clinical about it, which made it all the more embarrassing for the slender blonde. After the humiliating experience in the room with the table Jounouchi had been scrubbed until his skin was pink. They washed, dried and brushed his hair. Then, after drying him off and rubbing sweet smelling oil into his skin until it shone a pale gold, he had been dressed in an indecently short green tunic and shunted back off to his master's room.  
  
Now he was red faced and eye to eye with the reason for his torment. Trying to ignore the hollowed out feeling in his gut he glared at his master and snarled as the taller man circled him.  
  
"I take it everything meets your approval, master?"  
  
Seto chuckled at the stiff set of his pet's back and admired the way the green silk clung to his body. The priest purred in delight.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Seto grabbed his slave and pulled him close, nuzzling the soft skin of the blonde's neck. Jounouchi stiffened in the priest's hold. Seto chuckled again trailing the tips of his fingers up the back of the blond boy's neck, if he had read things right...  
  
Click.  
  
Jounouchi gasped as the familiar metal of his restraint collar was removed, his hands rose to clutch at his suddenly bare neck. The priest took the opportunity to remove the shackles on his wrists as well. Jounouchi shuddered, moaning as the void where his connection to the Shadow Realm and his monsters used to be was filled by the long missed presence. His mind fuzzed out, overloaded by the sudden influx of power.  
  
Seto grinned as his pet sagged helplessly in his arms, falling against his master as his mind blanked out. Quickly maneuvering the currently pliant blonde towards the bed Seto lay his pet down and pressed his hands up the smaller boy's flanks. The short tunic slid up under the influence of Seto's wandering hands and Jounouchi's thighs parted under their gentle pressure.  
  
Jounouchi's mind recovered from his emotional overload only to discover that his body had let things get out of control. Physical sensations immediately bowled him over, he could do nothing but arch helplessly into his masters dominating hands. The green fabric was bunched under his arms and the priest laved one pink nipple with his tongue. Jounouchi shuddered, body seeming overly sensitive and his mind swamped with feeling.  
  
Seto made his way down the boy's body; waiting for the moment he knew was coming. When Jounouchi was finally able to muster a resistance Seto was ready. Seto caught the punch before it landed, pulling the green tunic over Jounouchi's head and completely off. This forced the blonde's arms above his head, allowing Seto to attach the padded leather cuffs to the slender wrists. Jounouchi cursed vehemently and tried to kick the priest, but the pressure of Seto's hips against his own trapped his legs.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!"  
  
"I don't think so pet. Before I'm done with you I'm going to have you begging me to keep touching you."  
  
"Not fucking likely bastard!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Seto ran his hands up the sensitive undersides of the blondes trapped arms, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. Jounouchi grit his teeth and waited for it to finish, he knew how these things went.  
  
Seto was determined not to take the little blonde until he was begging for it, desperate for his master's touch. Only then would he claim the boy. It would take a while, but he was stubborn, and he came prepared.  
  
Gripping Jounouchi's hip in one hand the sorcerer pulled the blondes pelvis up tight against his own, fitting the curves together. Seto began a concentrated assault against the smaller boy's erogenous zones. His neck, nipples, ears, even the underside of Jounouchi's jaw was treated to a series of licks, nibbles kisses, bites and sucks. While his hands kept themselves busy with the soft inner thighs, firm rear, brushing teasing touches along the younger boy's length, rolling the velvet balls in a cupped palm. The blonde was soon shuddering under the sensual attack on his defenses. A firm hand clasped around his length undid him, wringing a cry from his lips. Jounouchi slammed his head back against the pillows and bit the inside of his cheek, hoping to prevent another sound from escaping.  
  
Seto watched as Jounouchi tossed his head, eagerly drinking in the sight before him, mussed blond hair, gold eyes glazed with reluctant lust, full lips swollen from biting on them to stop escaping moans. The slender frame and finely muscled body covered in soft, creamy skin. Seto leaned up to whisper in his slave's ear, words washing across the shell in a hot, damp breeze.  
  
"Are you ready to admit you want me?"  
  
"Go to hell! Ahhn!"  
  
Seto laughed as he manipulated his pet's body with an expert touch. It had been quite some time since he had faced such a challenge; Jounouchi would find him more than up to the task. He snagged what he needed from the bedside table where he had set his tools out in easy reach. The blonde boy jerked in his bonds the cock ring slipped over his length and tightened around the base.  
  
"What, nng, the fuck do you think you're doing?! Ah! Hnn!"  
  
"You will not come until I'm inside you, pretty pet, and I'll not take you until you beg for it."  
  
"Ba-ahh! Bastard! Hnng!"  
  
"So they say."  
  
Seto watched the golden youth thrash against the cuffs, still trying to deny his pleasure at his masters hands. What to do next? Seto grinned and flipped Jounouchi onto his stomach without warning.  
  
Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable, he knew it would come to this. That still did not explain the tight knot of disappointment in his chest that he tried to ignore. He had nothing to be disappointed about! This was all the priest saw in him, a convenient hole! A startled scream erupted from his lips as something hot and wet pressed against his recently scoured opening. Jounouchi bit his lip, bucking helplessly in the priest's hold as the pleasure began to wear away at his reason again.  
  
Had he been able, Seto would have grinned. He had wanted to see what his pets reaction to tonguing would be, one of the many reasons he had ordered his pet cleaned inside and out. The slave spasms in his hands again, sounds' coming more frequently as the feeling of pleasure takes over from the previous resistance. The slender body suddenly twisted, a scream rising from the blonde's throat.  
  
Pulling back and flipping Jounouchi once again on to his back, Seto notes that without the presence of the ring, his pet would have come just then. Delighted that the slender boy was so responsive Seto knew then what his next move should be. Narrowing his eyes the priest takes advantage of his slaves mindless state to slick his fingers and insert one into the other boys passage.  
  
Jounouchi comes back to himself then, shouting a denial and clamping down on the invading digit.  
  
"No!"  
  
Seto responds to this by lifting one of the blondes legs over his shoulder, spreading the bound slave wide open despite all Jounouchi's efforts to the contrary. The blonde's entire body is weak, muscles lax in spite of Jounouchi's continued efforts. Seto can feel him trembling, and he knows that his victory is close at hand, all he needs to do is this one last thing...  
  
"Naahhhn!"  
  
Jounouchi screams as white sparks take over his vision, pleasure blinding him in a brilliant wash. Seto twisted his finger again, stroking the tip of his finger over the fleshy bump he'd found, earning another scream from the bound slave in the process. Then pressing his thumb against the soft skin behind the boy's balls. Bound, desperate, and driven far beyond his limits, Jounouchi feels the last of his resistance crumble to dust blown away by scorching winds.  
  
"Please, oh gods, oh, oh, hnn! Please!"  
  
Jounouchi sobs, twisting his needy body into the strong hands that control the flames of his desire. Seto just smirks, a twist and slide demanding another helpless wail, the slender body gleaming in the light as Jounouchi arches wantonly into his master's touch.  
  
"Please what, little pet? Do you want something?"  
  
Some part of Jounouchi may have denied what came next, but he was so far gone by now that all he knows is the deep voice that rumbles in his ear and the hands that control his body.  
  
"Yes! Master, please! I, I need to finish it! Please!"  
  
"Mm, you beg very prettily pet. Now tell me exactly what you want from me."  
  
Jounouchi keened, there were two fingers inside him now! Scissoring, stretching him, reaching inside to strike sparks the sent the fire in his blood spiraling higher. Writhing under his master, spreading his legs wider, opening himself to the invasion, wanting it, needing it, begging his master to take him.  
  
"Touch me, keep touching me! Take me, finish it! Please! Master, please! Let me cum!"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Master! Ahh!"  
  
"Whose master?"  
  
"Mine! My master! Please!"  
  
"No one else may touch you like this. Only I can bring you this pleasure. Remember pretty pet, I own your pleasure, just as I own you!"  
  
"Yes, yes! My master, my pleasure! Anything! Ah! Just please, please!"  
  
Three fingers were preparing him now, opening his body for his master. He needed it so badly now, mindless with the wanton desire for completion. He could only cum when master said so, master said he couldn't cum until master was inside him. He needed master inside him! He wanted master, wanted him to, no! The fingers were gone!  
  
"No, master please!  
  
"Hush love, it's all right."  
  
Seto shushed his pet as the blonde wailed, hips bucking in a search for something to fill the sudden emptiness. Seto's robe had long since fallen open, and he now shrugged out of it in a smooth motion, slicking his length with one hand while the other held his pet still. Positioning the tip of his length at the entrance to Jounouchi's body, Seto watched the face of his slave closely.  
  
"Watch me pretty. See who your master is."  
  
Glazed eyes opened slowly, locking onto the face of the man kneeling above. Jounouchi gasped at the hungry expression on his master's face, struggling to keep his eyes open. Apparently satisfied by what he saw in his pet's expressive eyes Seto pushed passed the guardian ring of muscle.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Jounouchi's vision grayed, his master's length felt huge! Forcing its way into him, relentless as all the older mans actions had been. The advance never stilled until the blue eyed man was buried to the hilt in his slave's body. Forcing Jounouchi down into the sheets Seto leaned over and pressed a kiss to the blondes gasping mouth. This time there was no resistance against him, soft lips parting readily to grant the sorcerer full access to the honeyed interior.  
  
Jounouchi kisses back, holding his master tight between his thighs, gasping helplessly into the older mans mouth as the burn of invasion sends everything careening out of control. The blonde is folded nearly in half, intimately connected to the blue eyed man in two places. He feels stuffed full to bursting; it's almost too much, too good.  
  
Seto slips one arm under the slender leg wrapped around his waist, holding Jounouchi open, and grips the blonde slave's hips his both hands. Then he moves.  
  
A slow glide back, savoring the clutching of soft walls around his length, before sinking back in. Jounouchi presses his heels into his master's back, hips rising to meet the forward thrusts. The speed soon increases as the tight control that Seto had held himself under for most of the night falls away. The game was long, and well played; now it was time to finish it.  
  
Seto releases the catch on the cock ring, and a firm squeeze, another slamming thrust against his prostrate, and Jounouchi peaks with a screech. Arching against Seto as his seed falls on both their stomachs. The blue eyed man continues to move through his lover's orgasm, waiting until the aftershocks slow before letting go with a low groan. Heat coats Jounouchi's insides. His master holds their bodies tight together while he rides out his own cresting pleasure.  
  
Seto trails lazy kisses across Jounouchi's face as he comes down of the euphoric high of release. Letting the blonde's legs fall back to the blankets and removing the leather cuffs. Dazed and close to passing out from exhaustion Jounouchi barely reacts to his freedom other than too lower his arms. Using the wash basin and cloth from the side table Seto cleans them both off before dumping the soiled top sheet to the floor and pulling his pet into his arms.  
  
Both master and slave then drift off into well-earned rest.  
  
The persistent demands of life could wait, for once, until morning.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Deep in the Shadow Realm a Lord of D reached out a hand to steady himself, pressing the other tight to his forehead. Straightening the spell caster looked over at the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's who had also felt the echoes of their master's pleasure.  
  
Easily shaking it off the giant reptiles returned to the pressing business of napping. Dahk shrugged and decided to go for a walk, it was more difficult for the human shaped monsters to ignore these kinds of things. Tucking the Flute of Summoning Dragon into his belt the monster wandered off into the darkness.  
  
Somewhere else in the Shadow Realms a very, very happy Flame Swordsman was... turning cartwheels. A pair of a Swamp and a Lava Battleguard was watching from a safe distance. Semt turned to Lesk, the Lava Battleguard; he had a pinched look on his face.  
  
+ Do you think there's any chance of him calming down sometime soon? +  
  
Lesk turned a critical gaze to where the other Warrior was doing handsprings and shook his head with a snort, expression rueful.  
  
+ With everything that's happened after having the block removed then being swamped with all that sexual energy? Not a chance in Hell. +  
  
Semt sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.  
  
+ I didn't think so. Any idea's? +  
  
+ Yes. +  
  
The red-skinned monster shouldered his club and started to walk away, pointedly away from the exuberant red-clad swordsman.  
  
+ We let someone else handle him. +  
  
The other monster hurried after his partner, nobody wanted to be around Raji when he was this hyper.  
  
Raji knew that they were talking about him, but he paid it no mind, they were finally free of those Gods-damned-fucking chains! He started doing back flips, his master was if not happy, then momentarily content for once. As one of his master's favorites his bond with Jounouchi was stronger than most of the others, meaning that the stronger the emotions his master felt the more they affected Raji. The Flame Swordsman had never really gotten the hang of blocking out his master's mind.  
  
-Trip! THUD!-  
  
Bouncing to his feet the Swordsman spun around to see who/what he had tripped over. He blinked for a moment in confusion at the expanse of black before he grinned and looked up.  
  
+ Hello Bane!! Where's Cobalt?! +  
  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon blinked in amusement and the bulk of the Blue Eyes White Dragon became apparent as the silver head lifted up from where it had been resting.  
  
+ Good evening Raji, I take it that you felt the release? +  
  
The Red Eyes and the Swordsman had been together for a long time, and both had shared the honor of being Jounouchi's favorites for much of that time. The Black Dragon had been spending a lot of time with the newest addition to the team for a while now, making Cobalt feel comfortable around the other monsters of Jounouchi's deck, but they were still best friends, and Bane knew the signs, Raji was having a hyperactive fit.  
  
+ You betcha!! I just can't wait until tomorrow!! Master Jou is sure to call us out!! It's been so long and I miss him so much!! This is great!! +  
  
Cobalt blinked and edged away, a rather funny sight considering the white dragons' bulk. The last time Raji had started speaking with double exclamations he had tried to dye the White Dragon red... it hadn't worked as planned. Cobalt had been pink for a week; it was not an experience that the Blue Eyes cared to repeat. And they still had not discovered exactly where Raji had gotten the dye from, or even how he had been able to get it in the first place.  
  
Noticing both the other dragons discomfort and Raji's bouncing Bane quickly decided on a course of action.  
  
+ It certainly is wonderful Raji. You look a little restless, why don't you go for a run to help you calm down? +  
  
+ Sure thing!! That sounds like a great idea Bane thanks!! G'bye!! +  
  
The Swordsman took off into a series of acrobatic moves that the heavy armor should have made impossible.  
  
After Raji was gone, Cobalt turned to Bane, a beseeching tone in his mental voice.  
  
+ Are you certain that he isn't a Kerebo? +  
  
The Red Eyes chuckled, greatly amused by the way Raji made Cobalt so nervous.  
  
+ Yes, Raji has always been like that. It was why he was sold so cheaply, he was the first card Master Jou received. I came along a few years later, when Master Jou won me in a bet. He never resented me for becoming one of Master Jou's favorites. He has never had a truly spiteful thought about any monster in the Master's deck. +  
  
+ Hmm... He reminds me of Master Jou a great deal. +  
  
+ Yes, they have been together a long time. +  
  
Conversation finished the two dragons settled back down to finish their interrupted nap.  
  
Meanwhile Dahk had decided to visit with Gician, a Dark Magician, and Ciel, a Celtic Guardian. They both belonged to the Pharaoh Yami and his lover Yugi. The monsters had to stay near their cards in case they were called out unexpectedly, and the area of the shadow realm they occupied often coincided with which duelists lived nearest each other. Because both Yami and Seto lived in the Palace, their monsters spent quite a lot of time with each other.  
  
The three monsters were now walking along through the shadows, talking about the last duels they had fought. They all started laughing as Gician made a very pointed comment that made Ciel blush all the way to the tips of his pointed ears. Suddenly the Elf stopped laughing, eyes going wide as his jaw dropped.  
  
+ Dahk watch out! +  
  
It was too late.  
  
-CRASH!-  
  
+ ... Owie!! +  
  
Gician and Ciel blinked, there was a Flame Swordsman sitting on Dahk's back, he was pouting.  
  
Looking around with a frown the Warrior looked up at the two monsters, pale blue eyes huge in a puzzled face.  
  
+ Have either of you seen my sword?! +  
  
Dahk was getting tired of looking at the ground. Seeing as how the monster on his back didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon, the large Spellcaster rolled over. This caused the red haired monster to fall onto his chest with a little 'oof!!' noise.  
  
-SNICKT!-  
  
Dahk blinked and looked at the red crystal sword blade stuck in the ground where his head had been just seconds before, implications making his face pale abruptly under his tan.  
  
+ Ah-ha!! +  
  
The Swordsman who now sat on his stomach spoke brightly, beaming happily at nothing in particular.  
  
+ There it is!! +  
  
Ciel was having problems with breathing by this point, he was laughing so hard the only reason he was still on his feet was that the Magician was holding him upright. Even the ever-serious Gician was having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
The Lord of D looked into bright blue eyes, and the Swordsman sitting on him grinned, the air around him almost sparkling.  
  
+ Hello!! I'm Raji!! Who're all of you?! +  
  
It looks like things were going to get interesting.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END NOTES  
  
Sanjuno leans back and stretches, wincing as her spine pops. Spending hours at a time hunched over a keyboard is most definitely not good for ones back.  
  
The plot bunny returns to its home under Sanjuno's bed as the characters drop from the fic.  
  
"So what do you think, was it better than last time?"  
  
Kaiba sits up. Still dressed in his Egyptian clothes. Jounouchi is sprawled belly down across his lap, now dressed in the skimpy green piece from earlier in the chapter.  
  
"You seem to have gotten better at lemon scenes."  
  
Sanjuno grins, the lights from the cube are nearly blinding.  
  
"You noticed! I've been doing research. I really didn't like how OoC the both of you were in the first draft. Speaking of which..."  
  
Sanjuno reaches over and smacks Jounouchi across the head for trying to go 'weepy uke' on her. Muffled curses can be heard from his general direction, but those could just be a result of Kaiba's groping.  
  
"It was longer this time around."  
  
Sanjuno looks up at Yami, snorts, and shows him the pages covered with red ink in her fanfiction journal.  
  
"You think? I wasn't kidding when I said I was doing a total overhaul of this fic. I still have three parts to fix before I can start writing new chapters."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know."  
  
Apparently Jounouchi has managed to extricate himself from Kaiba's clutches. Mores the pity.  
  
"Nah, you're more fun when you're ignorant."  
  
"Are you feeling better now Sanjuno-san?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sanjuno blinks as big purple eyes are turned in her direction.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Endorphins rock."  
  
"O-kay?"  
  
Sanjuno just grins then has to turn and deal with the cat on her keyboard. Raven just makes cute kitty noises and settles down in the author's lap.  
  
"Right anyway, it's one am in the morning and I've got two exams to write later today. I'm tired, so let's get the review spiel over with."  
  
Jounouchi suddenly sits up straight in his chair.  
  
"Don't do it! If you review she'll keep writing! Stop encouraging her! Ack!"  
  
A barrage of stuffed animals courtesy of the Author promptly flattens Jounouchi. Kaiba reaches in, grabs Jounouchi, and hauls him back onto his lap.  
  
"I'd rather like to continue with this. How about you, 'pet'?"  
  
Sanjuno grins happily. She and her muses wave absently, most of their attention focused on the thought of sleep.  
  
"Later minna." 


	4. Dreams of Pleasure, Memories of Sorrow

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfiction V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R, oh don't look at me that way, you know you like it.  
  
Pairings: S/J, Y/Y  
  
Warnings: YOAI, AU, BDSM, lemons galore, and character development, yeah! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trademark, characters, cards, monsters, game, anime and manga are copyrighted to someone else. I'm making no money off of this, so you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. The fic is mine, please ask me before you take or post it. You cooperation in expected.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Victory!"  
  
Sanjuno does a victory dance around the room, the Agapuhrcocaama spinning in counter orbit. Everyone watches in silence. Sanjuno lands in her computer chair with a bounce and grins.  
  
"Exams are over! Whee!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Reiai and Shinma show up, looking rather worse for wear. Jounouchi glances at them, keeping one eye on Kaiba and most of the room between them. Kaiba is not so reserved, sitting up from where he was lounging.  
  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
"Meijin-sama and her friends celebrated the end of exams last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Sanjuno-meijin got buzzed, watched everyone else get plotzed, managed to steal their souls, laughed, and overdosed on sugar so badly she's still vibrating."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There is a moment of silence. It's broken by Sanjuno laughing maniacally, pointing at the ceiling, and screaming.  
  
"Duck! I hate the godsdamned duck!"  
  
She twitches and begins to mutter death threats as she plots the destruction of the decoy duck from her art exam. Everyone stares again, and even Yugi starts inching away. Suddenly she looks up, a terribly lucid expression on her face.  
  
"Why are you all still here? We have to do the fic!"  
  
"Aw shit."  
  
= Whoosh! =  
  
Jounouchi is still cursing as the floor opens up beneath him and the other characters.  
  
"Time to get moving boys."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The chibi muses perch on Sanjuno's head as she proceeds to fix the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
- SNICKT! -  
  
Dahk blinked and looked at the red crystal sword blade stuck in the ground where his head had been just seconds before, implications making his face pale abruptly under his tan.  
  
+ Ah-ha!! +  
  
The Swordsman who now sat on his stomach spoke brightly, beaming happily at nothing in particular.  
  
+ There it is!! +  
  
Ciel was having problems with breathing by this point, he was laughing so hard the only reason he was still on his feet was that the Magician was holding him upright. Even the ever-serious Gician was having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
The Lord of D looked into bright blue eyes, and the Swordsman sitting on him grinned, the air around him almost sparkling.  
  
+ Hello!! I'm Raji!! Who're all of you?! +  
  
It looks like things were going to get interesting.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams of Pleasure, Memories of Sorrow  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Very interesting indeed, as it appeared that not only were the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian having trouble breathing, but they also seemed to be suddenly very uncomfortable. Dahk stopped glaring at his friends when he recognized the signs, he had suffered similar feelings just minutes before after all.  
  
+ Erm, Dahk, sorry but... +  
  
+ Oh, go on then. I can deal with this myself. +  
  
Looking pathetically grateful, Ciel dragged his purple haired mate back to the portion of the shadow plane that they had shaped for themselves. Rolling his eyes the Lord looked back up at the Flame Swordsman who was still, against all probability, sitting on his stomach.  
  
Regarding the redhead seated on him, Dahk decided to go with the safest route when dealing with people who seem to be a bit loopy, he humored him.  
  
+ Hello, you said your name was Raji? I am Dahk. +  
  
This earned him a bright, deliriously happy smile.  
  
+ It's nice to meet you Dahk!! +  
  
+ For me as well. +  
  
Here the Lord of D hesitated, his usual solemnity deserting him. He slowly came to realize that, not only was Raji still beaming at him, but the redhead was not moving and it did not look like he would be doing so anytime in the near future.  
  
+ Raji? +  
  
+ Yes?! +  
  
+ Is there any particular reason for you to be sitting on my stomach? +  
  
+ Umm... +  
  
The flame blue eyes blinked as the swordsman considered the question, lips pursed. Dahk's stomach was in fact covered by dragon bone armor, but Raji was only distantly aware of this fact. It seemed that blue chain mail and flowing red robes were good for something after all! Raji giggled, planting his elbows on Dahk's chest to rest his chin on his hands, nose to nose with the prone spellcaster.  
  
+ No, not really, but it's actually kinda' comfy!! +  
  
With the look of a person who has just realized that, perhaps, they have gotten just a little bit out of their depth, the Lord blinked. He then rallied magnificently, landing on a solution that would at least get him up off the ground.  
  
+ Perhaps you might like to let me up. We can go for a walk and, um, get to know one another better. +  
  
+ OK!! +  
  
+ Wonderful, off please. +  
  
Raji scrambled off as Dahk stood up and they set off together into the shadows that made up the landscape. The red head chattering excitedly to the darker humanoid who had adopted a long-suffering expression.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After leaving Seto and his new pet to their own devices, Yami had taken Yugi directly to their rooms. Saying nothing, Yugi had followed along behind the darker man as he moved straight for the bedroom.  
  
Once safely inside the locked chambers Yami had stopped moving. Standing rigidly still, crimson eyes glaring into the distance, clenching his hands until the knuckles turned white. Yugi studied the tense muscles in his lover's back for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist from behind.  
  
Yugi buried his face in the soft cloth that covered the pharaoh's back, breathing in his lover's scent.  
  
"I knew you'd come after me. Even if I hadn't escaped you'd have found me and gotten me back."  
  
An explosive sigh escaped the taller boy as he spun on his heel. Pulling Yugi tight against his chest and burying his face in the red tipped black strands of the smaller boy's hair Yami sighed again, this one a sound of relief rather than a release of tension.  
  
"I was so worried that I might not, or that I would be too late."  
  
Yugi said nothing, just nuzzling into the embrace. Yami placed a kiss on the top of Yugi's head, then rested his cheek against the soft hair.  
  
"From now on I want you to always be within shouting distance of at least one of the Inner Guard."  
  
"I understand Yami, I'll be more careful from now on."  
  
"Good."  
  
Yami released the other boy and began to remove his clothes, moving towards the bed as he did so.  
  
"Seto's new slave, what do you think of him?"  
  
Yugi blinked but dealt easily with the topic change as he pulled his top off, small hands grabbing for his lover's clothes as he caught up with the taller man.  
  
"Jou? He's a nice person, but he's been hurt. I don't believe he'll trust very easily. I think he likes me though."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Yami lay on his back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head as he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"That's good, because he will be your company for when I am not with you. He may also be a target now, just for helping you get away from your kidnappers. But we can't know for certain. Although he seemed to be getting along with Seto well enough. What were your impressions on the two of them?"  
  
Yugi crawled over to sit beside the pharaoh's sprawled form, bemused by the thought of the mighty pharaoh, feared for his relentless battle strategies, playing matchmaker for the most powerful sorcerer-priest in the kingdom and a slave boy.  
  
"Seto and Jou?"  
  
The large violet eyes grew distant, turning inwards as he examined his impressions.  
  
"They... fit. I don't know how to describe it, but... they just seemed so right together that I honestly just didn't think about it until now. Seto wasn't using his ice-heart mask when he looked at Jou, and Jou... he wasn't afraid of Seto, not really anyway. Not even when he heard you say that Seto was his new master. I don't think I've ever seen two people who just... mesh like that. You can tell right off that they'll be good for each other."  
  
"I know another pair who were meant to be together."  
  
Yugi blinked and looked down into crimson eyes, smiling back at the gentle look being directed at him.  
  
"You do? Who are they?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Chucking Yami reached up and pulled Yugi's face closer and breathed the single word answer before claiming the smaller boy's lips in a soft kiss that expressed everything that they did not need to say and everything they had already said before.  
  
Sighing Yugi sank into the embrace until he stretched out along side the taller boy. Yami ran his tongue along his slave's bottom lip and Yugi eagerly accepted the invasion of his master's tongue. For many long minutes, they remained like this, savoring the sweet joy of the gentle embrace.  
  
Then the kiss grew deeper as Yami flipped them so that Yugi lay beneath him. Drawing back the pharaoh smirked as the smaller body under his bucked up into the tempting pressure of skin on skin. The silken slide of bare bodies accompanied by the wet tangle of slick tongues pushed aside the worry and stress of the day, leaving only the moment and their enjoyment of each other.  
  
Breaking off their latest kiss to breathe Yami began to slowly move down his lover's body, sucking on the delicate skin behind Yugi's ears and under his jaw, leaving faint red marks behind.  
  
"Ahh, Yami..."  
  
Yugi moaned as the taller boy started to trace the shell of one ear with his tongue, then sucked and nibbled on the lobe. Slender fingers tangled in the other teen's hair as the smaller boy tried to pull his lover closer.  
  
Yami pushed himself up, regarding his slave with passion dark eyes. The hands slipped from the pharaoh's hair and began to move purposely lower, a mischievous glint in Yugi's violet eyes. Yami caught Yugi's wrists in his hands and dropped a kiss to each palm, grinning back at his playful lover.  
  
"Now, now, you're being a rather naughty slave little one. We can't have that."  
  
As he spoke, Yami began tying the smaller teen's hands to the top of the bed with a strip of soft silk. Effectively immobilizing Yugi's hands so that the pharaoh could explore the slender body at his leisure. Without any predicted interruptions Yami fully intended to take his time. Yami wanted Yugi mindless with pleasure until he could not help be know that he belong to Yami, that only the pharaoh could bring him this feeling. Which was exactly what he then set out to do, and according to Yugi, Yami did it very, very well.  
  
Resuming his previous path Yami nibbled and sucked on the slender line of Yugi's neck. Encouraged by the sound of soft gasps and moans frequently emitted from between soft lips.  
  
Teeth and tongue scraped along the edge of Yugi's collar bone, and down to the small pink peaks of his nipples. Suckling and biting softly until both were hypersensitive to any touch, including the soft breaths of air that made the slave arch up and moan.  
  
Further down, over the ribcage and into the dip of the navel. Teasing with lips, tongue, and teeth until moving even further, sucking on the delicate skin over the hipbones until vivid red marks stood out, claims on what was his.  
  
Finally, and after much begging on Yugi's part, Yami hovered over straining flesh, looking up the body that writhed under his hands. Flushed with passion and violet eyes dark with desire Yugi looked at his master, breath coming in sharp pants as watched the dark man who lay between his sprawled legs.  
  
A devilish grin was flashed in his direction and suddenly Yugi's world shrunk until it consisted of love and need and Yami. His hardness was enveloped in slick, warm wetness punctuated by the occasional scrape of teeth. Slamming his head back into the pillows and straining against the bonds on his hands, the grip on his hips that kept him from getting what he wanted, from getting more.  
  
Hazy thoughts drifted through the young slaves mind as his master attempted to drive him insane with thwarted lust. He knew that tying him down was Yami's way of reassuring himself that Yugi's wasn't leaving, but he did wish that he could return the pleasure his lover gave him so freely. Distantly he heard the sound of someone opening a bottle; Yugi was able to gather enough of his scattered thoughts to realize what that meant before the first oil slick finger slid inside.  
  
Time slowed and stretched like warm honey until nothing existed but the feeling of the finger inside him, the heat and pressure on his hardness, the breathless waiting, then the filling ecstasy when the next finger was placed inside, and then the next. Yugi moaned and tossed his head arching pleadingly into Yami's touch. The Pharaoh smirked, removing his mouth from its place on the slave's length, to look innocently at his lover.  
  
"Is something wrong little one?"  
  
"Nn, Yami..."  
  
Yugi moaned again as Yami chuckled and twisted the fingers resting inside his body, striking the spot deep inside that sent fireworks off in his vision.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yugi cried out as the fingers left him bereft, but not for long.  
  
In a single smooth stroke Yami was seated deep inside the familiar body, sighs, pants, moans and whimpers filling the area around the two as a slow torturous rhythm began. A fire that consumed and possessed and swept away everything but the feeling of being joined burned in them. Yami held Yugi's gaze in his own even as he slid in and out, the slap and slide of bare flesh meeting bare flesh sounding in counter point to the breathy whimpers as the smaller boy sought more.  
  
Slowly, in much the same matter of an avalanche, the thrusts gained momentum, the pressure building faster, higher, until it broke over them like a tsunami. Twin cries of completion rang out into the shadows around the bed, then soft sighs, the rustle of blankets, and what might have been a very tired pharaoh fumbling with the knot in a strip of silk. Now the only sound was the breathing of two long time lovers as they settled down and slept  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Mmm... warm... soft... safe... safe?'  
  
Surprised out of his slumber by the unaccustomed feelings of security Jounouchi cracked open one eye and saw a bronzed expanse of tanned skin. The skin covered a rather well muscled chest; a chest he was lying on, a chest that he also seemed to remember belonging to his new master.  
  
'Oh damn.'  
  
Moving carefully so as not to awaken the sleeping priest Jounouchi slowly crept out of the arms that encircled him, desperately trying to ignore the twinges of reluctance that made him want to crawl back into the warmth offered by the other teen. He hardly dared to draw breath as the brunette shifted in his sleep, forcing the blonde to pause and watch the other man carefully for any signs of waking. The urge to just stop moving away and return to the circle of the high priest's arms was almost overwhelming.  
  
'No, no, you know better than that! You're a slave, and slaves don't sleep with their masters! It just, isn't the way things are...'  
  
The panic delayed by shock began to surface, screaming that if he did not get moving he would be regretting it later. Struggling for silence Jounouchi slowly started moving again, never once taking his eyes from the others sleeping face and praying to any deity who might be listening that he would get out of this situation in one piece.  
  
Once he finally managed to get to the edge of the bed Jounouchi looked around, trying to get his bearings. The room and its contents fairly screamed rich and powerful. Wide amber eyes swept over the room, taking in gold, silk, and gems, all the while searching for his clothes. Then his gaze finally came to rest on the small pile of green silk from earlier that night. Jounouchi remembered how his master had very nearly torn his clothes off when he used the sudden movement to subdue and tie the slave down. Then he tried to ignore the throb in his groin brought about by the memory of what happened after that and desperately wondered what he was going to do.  
  
Finally deciding to see how badly ripped up he was from before Jounouchi pushed off the bed. Being certain to move gingerly in expectation of the pain that he knew would be there. Shivering in the coolness of the air. It came as a shock after the warmth of the blankets. Unexpectedly, Jounouchi noticed that none of the predicted pain he usually felt after a night with his masters surfaced. Cautiously moving a little more the shocked blond stopped thinking about getting away and instead turned to look at sleeping form on the bed.  
  
The High Priest lay silent on the pale sheets, sleeping on completely oblivious to Jounouchi's wondering gaze. Biting his lip Jou took an unconscious step back towards the bed, but froze again as memories assaulted him. Rough hands tore and bruised, whips ripped his skin, beatings that bled together in a haze of pain, masters who used his body, found their pleasure in his pain. Jounouchi swayed a choked cry escaping his throat as the dark memories welled up inside him, washing over his mind.  
  
He never came away from his encounters with masters in one piece. It was a fact of life. The masters didn't care about their slaves coming through the night in one piece. Once the master was satisfied you just cleaned up as best you could and prayed to the gods that you were ignored long enough for the results to heal. Jounouchi crashed to his knees, hands clapped tightly over his mouth to stifle any sounds he may make. The slender body shuddered on the floor, panic attacking his mind with a relentless barrage of past experiences.  
  
Through a haze of remembered pain came the memory of the High Priest's voice, talking to him as they returned to the Palace, the intense pleasure his touch invoked. From the outside moving in deep blue eyes pierced the darkness, the warmth from their coupling washing against the cold tide of fear. Jounouchi blinked his eyes clear of tears, and wondered why the other mans actions were so different from those of the other masters. What made the sorcerer so special? Jounouchi was completely unable to hate him for his actions. Instead a vague, formless hope had attached itself to the thoughts of the blue eyed man, still small, but growing steadily.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine as he thought once again about the man who was his master, and he turned his eyes back to the bed. From which a strong hand shot out and wrapped itself around his wrist, hauling him back up into the sheets. Worried blue eyes were staring down at him, strong tanned arms were wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong pet? Why did you try to leave?"  
  
Seto watched as wide amber eyes met his own, a small shocked gasp greeting his questions. The smaller teen struggled for words, and valiantly tried to ignore the fact that both were conspicuously lacking in any form of clothing.  
  
"I... was just going to... get my clothes..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Seto sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling Jounouchi into his lap as he did. The blonde stared at the sorcerer, wondering why the other man was so calm. The amused smile did nothing to soothe his fears, really it didn't. No, really, it didn't. Hey, what's that look for? Are you laughing at me? The voices in his head were rather more disturbing, especially when they started insulting each other.  
  
"Now why did you think you needed to do something like that? I much prefer you the way you are."  
  
Jounouchi sucked in his breath as the change in position made him very aware of certain things. The pleasant ache inside him instead of searing pain, the feel of a growing hardness pressing into the backs of his thighs that gave truth to the priest's words. Curiously, he felt none of the fear he was expecting, having suffered the effects of terror just seconds before, even though they were both completely nude. Jounouchi knew that not even a full night had passed since he had last been taken, but... he had wanted it, wanted his master, there at the very end.  
  
Desperately he searched for something to say, anything to prevent his panicking again, especially now with his master watching. He could not afford to show weakness. Bad enough to have actually begged the man to take him, breaking down in his lap of all places would just be too much.  
  
"You needn't worry about being taken by me again. I would rather you don't overexert yourself. You have had a very stressful day. Besides that, I much prefer my partners willing, the next move is yours to make."  
  
Shocked Jounouchi could to little else but stare at his master. The other mans words made no sense. Why was he treating a slave with such consideration? What would make a noble born speak so gently, and look at him with such tenderness and... understanding? What could the priest know about what he'd gone through? Abruptly becoming resentful Jounouchi sullenly glared over at the far wall.  
  
"I'm a slave, I shouldn't be here. I'll leave now."  
  
"No. I may not touch you ever again, not unless you ask me, but you'll sleep with me. In my bed and never where others could get at you."  
  
The blond felt his master pull him tighter against his body, mouth pressed against his ear.  
  
"You belong to me. None but I have the right to touch you."  
  
The possessive words washed over him, burning their way into his soul. Even as the memory of the strong hands sweeping over his body, burning their claim into his flesh, arose in his mind. Jounouchi remembered how good it had felt when his master had taken him. He was so different from all his other masters; this sapphire eyed sorcerer priest. Everything had burned away, his fears, his reservations, his anger, and his hate. Nothing had been left behind but the two of them and the pleasure they had shared.  
  
Jounouchi decided then that he had to know. He needed to know if the emotions he felt for the other man true. He had to know if it was safe to trust the priest, that the earlier encounter with the sorcerer wasn't just a fluke.  
  
Determined to find the answers Jounouchi turned, straddling his master's lap. Now that he was facing his master, eye to eye, Jounouchi felt the familiar uncaring recklessness that had earned him so many beatings in the rise up. He grinned, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"So, if only you can touch me then I suppose that I'm not allowed to do this?"  
  
He trailed fingertips over the line of his throat, then smoothed his hand down his side and along the inside of one thigh. Seto watched hungrily, with a look of shocked appreciation. Jounouchi gloated inwardly, pleased to have shaken the older mans composure. He ignored the little voice that insisted he enjoyed having the other watching him as well.  
  
"Or this?"  
  
The other hand trailed up his flat stomach, stopping at a nipple and rolling it between fingertips.  
  
"Or how about, unn, this?"  
  
Jounouchi voice grew rough, and he wrapped the hand by his thigh around his length, bringing himself to full hardness. Gold eyes burned, daring the priest to act as the hand continued to pump, only inches from the brunette's own erection.  
  
"I suppose that, if taken literally, I did say that."  
  
Jounouchi tossed his head, letting lids fall to half-mast over his eyes, suckling quickly on his fingers before returning them to his length.  
  
"So then, shouldn't you punish me for disobeying your orders?"  
  
"I suppose I should."  
  
Yet Seto made no move to touch him. Jounouchi watched the taller mans expression through his lashes, desire was plain to see. The sorcerer obviously wanted to touch him, yet he did not. Jounouchi was doing everything short of actually touching the other man to incite him into taking him. Touching the other man would probably meet the conditions of giving Seto his permission.  
  
"Well then."  
  
Jounouchi narrowed his eyes and decided to take things up a notch. He pushed two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, making a show of laving them with his tongue as he drew them out slowly. He trailed the hand down over his hip, skimming over the crack before reaching all the way back. His damp fingers pressed around the little pucker. He bit his lip as he pushed one in, he was still slick with whatever Seto had used earlier.  
  
"Ahn!"  
  
Jounouchi arched up, hips undulating between the dual pleasures he gave himself. He opened his eyes, didn't remember closing them, and stared challengingly at his master. Fierce, possessive hunger blazed in gem brilliant eyes. Jounouchi moaned, pushing the second finger in, panting as he writhed above the man who owned him.  
  
It didn't seem real, but the priest hadn't moved since Jounouchi started his little test. Seto could have stopped it at any time, or chosen to forget his words and take the blonde again. That hadn't happened though. All the sorcerer had done was watch, letting the slave pleasure himself. Jounouchi believed then, that Seto really would wait until he had given his permission before touching him again. Finally, something broke, and Jounouchi let his hands stop moving.  
  
Seto's mouth was spicy-warm and unexpectedly soft, Jounouchi decided then that, if nothing else, he liked kissing the other man. Drawing back he looked seriously at the taller man.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
Seto was shocked. He hadn't expected things to go quite like this. He had been prepared to wait the time out, get to know the other boy while he earned Jounouchi's trust. Instead he was given a lap dance, a show, and now he was being told, no, ordered, to touch the tempting body.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't want me to strain myself. I suppose we can always just go back to sleep."  
  
The impish words shook Seto free of his dazed paralysis, and he grabbed Jounouchi with a low growl. Crushing his mouth to his lovers, Seto swept his hands down over the blonde's back to cup his rear.  
  
"I've been known to change my mind."  
  
Jounouchi let his head fall back as one tanned hand wrapped around his shaft, the other teasing between his cheeks. The priest's mouth latched onto the juncture between neck and shoulder, suckling in the single-minded manner of one determined to leave a mark. Jounouchi was bemused, he knew he should not be feeling like this, should not trust the high priest, should not desire him, but he did, he did...  
  
"Ahh... haa... m-ma-ahh... Seto!"  
  
Jounouchi had no idea how the other teen had done it, but he nearly mindless with want for the dark haired priest. Right now Jounouchi cared only for the feelings. The need to give and take pleasure overwhelming any remaining doubts. The touch of strong hands, glide of slick flesh, the warmth of an insistent mouth, and the delicate scrape of teeth were driving him insane.  
  
"Yesss, say my name love. Say it."  
  
The command was delivered in a low, husky voice; Jounouchi shivered at the undertones, need and possession. Jounouchi hadn't even noticed that the priest had gone from master to Seto in his mind, the warm haze of pleasure blurring the exact moment of transition. To give in, sink into the warmth Seto offered, let the other keep him safe, protected, cherished... loved.  
  
"Seto... ahn... nn..."  
  
The thought broke his barriers down, letting loose dreams and hopes Jounouchi had though buried so deeply they would never surface again. Nevertheless, Seto went straight through all the walls, right to the center; it was as if they were linked, a gold cord wrapping around them, cocooning them together.  
  
"That's right, my beautiful Jou, mine."  
  
Jounouchi writhed, gasps, cries and moans filling the air, then Seto had reached for the side table again. Slick fingers slid inside, probing deep, the lancing heat sending the pleasure a notch higher. Then the blunt head of Seto's length was forging its way past the tight ring of muscle, splitting him in two.  
  
"Ahh! Seto! Ohh... nhh..."  
  
The thrusts made Jounouchi rock in his place on his master's lap, the blond pushing himself down to meet each upwards thrust. Seto groaned out loud, each movement drove him deeper inside the tight heat. Seto placed one hand on Jounouchi's hip, holding him steady, while the other hand resumed the twist, grip, and slide on the smaller teens weeping shaft.  
  
"So tight... gods... perfect, mine!"  
  
"Yesss... yours, please... more..."  
  
Seto gave Jounouchi exactly what he asked for; speeding up the thrusts until white-hot pleasure crashed into the blonde. Jounouchi tensed as he climaxed; his muscles spasm wildly as he thrashes in the grip of release. Seto groaned and thrust again into the clenching heat as he followed his slave over the edge. Both were trembling as they came down from the euphoric high, suddenly exhausted.  
  
Seto grabbed the wash cloth from earlier, cleaning them of the worst of the mess quickly, the water in the bowl had gotten cold. Happy that he had gotten so far with his new lover so quickly, and sated from their newest bout of lovemaking, Seto fell back onto the bed, dragging Jounouchi after him. The blond snuggled up immediately, too tired to wonder about the why of it beyond fuzzy thoughts of warmth and skin. They were asleep again within moments.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dahk sighed as he felt another pleasure surge from his master, who was he doing? The Lord blinked as Raji made a small choking sound and stumbled into him. Reaching out a hand to steady the smaller monster Dahk became concerned.  
  
+ Raji? Are you all right? +  
  
+ I'm fine... +  
  
The Swordsman's voice was distant, face shadowed.  
  
+ Just... fine... +  
  
The Lord of D frowned, he had not known Raji very long but he had noticed that the redhead was always very firmly grounded to the moment, this vagueness did not seem usual. He grew even more worried.  
  
+ Are you sure? You don't look well. +  
  
Raji shook himself, visibly attempting to ignore what was bothering him.  
  
+ No. It's nothing... and I'm... fine. +  
  
The Flame Swordsman finally looked the other monster in the eyes again and Dahk was shocked to see that the expressive blue eyes were glazed and unfocused.  
  
+ Whom, exactly, do you think you're trying to fool? +  
  
Dahk grew angry, he didn't like to worry.  
  
+ I have eyes, and you are obviously not well. What is the matter with you? +  
  
The red clad monster hesitated while the Lord of D waited patiently for the answer, still rather obviously upset.  
  
+ My master was... unhappy a moment ago, panicked, then it changed suddenly and he was... er, a lot happier. +  
  
Raji blushed hotly; the surges of echoed pleasure remaining undiminished in strength without an outlet for release.  
  
+ Oh? +  
  
Dahk was both amused and concerned, he had a feeling he knew what Raji really meant when he said 'a lot happier.'  
  
+ Would you tell me about your master? +  
  
Raji eyed the taller humanoid, gauging Dahk's actual interest verses his need to get Raji talking again so that the spellcaster could stop worrying.  
  
+ All right, but only if you tell me about yours. +  
  
+ Very well. Shall we find a place to sit? +  
  
Once settled, Raji began to speak...  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
END NOTES  
  
Sanjuno watches with great amusement as Raven chases the plotbunny. The disgruntled black kitty climbs into Sanjuno's lap to sulk after her prey disappears under the bed. The authoress just chuckles and looks at the exhausted characters. Kaiba and Jounouchi ended up on the loveseat while Yami and Yugi were tossed into the pile of beanbag chairs.  
  
"You boys enjoy yourselves?"  
  
The muses pop back in full-size. Shinma lands on the pillow covered bed, sending a few stray feathers flying up into the air. Reiai chooses as ever to remain seated in the air, only this time he has large leather bound book in his lap.  
  
Jounouchi glares as he tries to get away from Kaiba. The taller character has gotten a rather good grip this time though, Jounouchi isn't going anywhere.  
  
"You people are nuts. Why the hell did you write that part anyway? It's just two lemon scenes and a pair of duel monsters walking around talking about nothing."  
  
"I liked it."  
  
Jounouchi stares at Yugi who smiles sunnily.  
  
"I think it's nice to see the monsters making friends, and it's good to see you and Kaiba-kun getting along. Don't you think Yami?"  
  
"Oh, without a doubt aibou."  
  
Jounouchi looks stunned.  
  
"You've all been corrupted! Especially you!"  
  
He slaps at Kaiba's hands again, but the blue eyed character still won't let go. Jounouchi looks ready to murder someone when Kaiba pulls him all the way into his lap and kisses him soundly.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"We should practice for the next part. Otherwise our fans may get disappointed."  
  
"What do you mean disapoi-mrff!"  
  
Sanjuno grins as Jounouchi forgets to try and get away. Yami and Yugi seem to have disappeared again. Although the giggles coming from behind the door to the bomb shelter hint rather strongly as to where they went. She calmly places a small digital camera on record then turns around to smile brightly at the air.  
  
"Well, since the characters seem to be busy I suppose I'll have to proceed with the traditional end of chapter speech."  
  
"I'll do it Meijin-sama."  
  
Shinma rolls off the edge of the bed, bouncing to his feet with a toothy grin.  
  
"Tell us what you think of all our hard work, because it's the only thing we get out of this. The process is really simple; read the fic, review the fic. If we don't hear from you we'll assume that you're not interested and we'll just move on to something else. Your thoughts are important to us."  
  
Shinma hefts a large double bladed war ax to his shoulder.  
  
"You do want to be important to us, ne?"  
  
Reiai smiles serenely.  
  
"Please review, it would make Sanjuno-meijin very happy."  
  
It really is a very sharp ax. 


	5. Memory of Past, Dangers Present

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfiction V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: S/J, Y/Y, DM/CG, LoD + FS  
  
Warnings: YAOI, AU, violence, assassin crispification, and actual plot development! Wheee!  
  
Disclaimer: (a totally useless and annoying yet generally necessary thing that gets monotonously repetitive after the first hundred time you read/write it.) I don't own them. It's not mine. Don't sue me. It's my Fic. Take without my permission, and you die. Your cooperation is expected.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
"Hey all, this chappy is still dedicated to Lady Geuna (and her friends Kat and Jamie,) whose supportive string of emails inspired me to get up off my duff and finish this godforsaken piece of digital literature. I'd also like to thank the people who continued to show their support by reviewing my fic. Domo arigato gozaimasu, minna-san. You've all provided me with the necessary motivation (i.e. kick-in-the-ass) to keep me doing this on a regular basis. Mwahahaha!"  
  
Sanjuno grins and waves hello, nearly falling out of her chair in the process. Ignoring both characters and muses who stare at her in varying degrees of horror she continues to cackle as she makes mystic gestures in her little sisters direction.  
  
"Hai! Come, join the yaoi side! Come, come to the yaoi side. You know you want to! Feel the yaoi side of the force!"  
  
She pauses and looks at the review the gaki left, titling her head to one side.  
  
"And learn how to use the frickin' spellchecker! Now get out of my room!"  
  
The neophyte hentai otaku-onna, a tall girl who looks remarkably like a green eyed, brown haired Sanjuno squeaks 'yes mistress!' And scurries out through the door. Yami turns back to Sanjuno.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
The authoress shrugs waving a hand in dismissal.  
  
"Meh, just one of my little sisters. She's just started reading yaoi fics, but has yet to understand the idea of quality over quantity."  
  
Kaiba raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, she reads everything, even the stuff that sucks. I despair of her ever learning to identify quality yaoi fics."  
  
Sanjuno sighs heavily then brightens.  
  
"On the upside she makes a good sounding board for new fic ideas and she takes orders really well."  
  
Shinma snickers from his place on the cushion pile.  
  
"Yeah, she takes orders really well. It's following them that gives her trouble."  
  
Yugi looks at the muse in confusion but before he can ask Shinma anything Sanjuno chooses to start laughing uncontrollably.  
  
She stops.  
  
They all watch her warily as she looks at them with wild eyes. They start to edge away. The authoress is ... vibrating.  
  
"Time to finish this up!"  
  
She chirps. Yes, chirps. Be very afraid. Jounouchi actually hides behind Kaiba as the plotbunny runs by.  
  
"For once I'm glad this is happening."  
  
=Whoosh!=  
  
"Bai-bai Jou-chi! All right-y Shinma-kun, Reiai-kun, let's get to work!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
=pop!pop!=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
The red clad monster hesitated while the Lord of D waited patiently for the answer, still rather obviously upset.  
  
+ My master was... unhappy a moment ago, panicked, then it changed suddenly and he was... er, a lot happier. +  
  
Raji blushed hotly; the surges of echoed pleasure remaining undiminished in strength without an outlet for release.  
  
+ Oh? +  
  
Dahk was both amused and concerned, he had a feeling he knew what Raji really meant when he said 'a lot happier.'  
  
+ Would you tell me about your master? +  
  
Raji eyed the taller humanoid, gauging Dahk's actual interest verses his need to get Raji talking again so that the spellcaster could stop worrying.  
  
+ All right, but only if you tell me about yours. +  
  
+ Very well. Shall we find a place to sit? +  
  
Once settled, Raji began to speak...  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter Five: Memory of Past, Dangers Present  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
After leaving Dahk in the company of the strange Flame Swordsman, Gician and Ciel had run off to their private portion of the Shadow Realm. It was a comfortable sub pocket that vaguely resembled a small, personal temple. Inside was a common room for entertaining the occasional guest, and of course, the bedroom.  
  
(AN. I notice that I now have your attention. ^-^ Ha, you ain't seen nothin' yet minna! Whoo-hoo!)  
  
The blond warrior's green and brown armor lay scattered on the floor near the door. The spellcasters violet hat and over-robe lay mixed in amongst the pieces. Ciel's belt fell to the floor with a thump but Gician ignored it in favor of pulling the elf closer. The Celtic Guardian pressed his slender body flush to the Magicians lean form; violet pieces of armor clattered to the floor.  
  
The double dose of pleasure coming from both their masters had currently erased all thoughts from their minds, save one. Now try to guess what it is...  
  
+ Uhnn... Gic... ian... +  
  
Ciel moaned as his lover finally rid them both of their remaining clothing, and they tumbled together onto the bed. The sweaty tangle of limbs eventually sorted itself out into Ciel and Gician attempting to swallow each other's tongues. The warrior was pinned to the bed by Gician, the spellcaster kneeling between the elf's open legs. One of the magician's hands ran up Ciel's outer thigh while the other tangled in blond hair as the elf's hands played insistently over Gician's back.  
  
+ Ciel... +  
  
+ Now... please, now! +  
  
Groaning the magician flipped his mate over and drew Ciel up onto his knees. The elf responded by resting his head on folded arms and spreading his legs wider. Long fingers worked their magic and opened the tight body for invasion.  
  
+ Damn it, Gician! Just do me! +  
  
Gician hissed, sharply twisting his fingers in a way that dissolved Ciel's demands into incoherent cries.  
  
+ Impatient. +  
  
Then gave his lover just what the elf had asked for.  
  
Crying out Ciel arched his back, driving his lover deeper inside him. Gician groaned and bent over, placing a gentle kiss on the elf's shoulder before he began to thrust. Green-gold eyes widened at the first brush against his prostrate, and the force built, Ciel's hands clenching at the sheets as he thrust backwards into his mate. The pace turned wild frenzied as they sought release together.  
  
Finally Gician brought his hands around to stroke Ciel's aching shaft, causing the blond elf to shudder and cry out. The spellcaster slammed in one last time before he jerked and followed his lover over the edge.  
  
Panting they collapsed together in a sweaty pile, sprawled across the sheets. Ciel curled into the other monsters chest and Gician pulled the elf closer. The warm, satisfied glow followed them as they eased into their rest.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once settled, Raji began to speak.  
  
+ My Master was the eldest and only son of a common soldier. He cared little for his father, but loved his mother and younger sister dearly. He was six years old when I came into his possession. I had been a gift to his mother's father, the old man was a very dedicated soldier who rose to the highest position in the army that a common born man could achieve. My master was originally named Katsuya, after his father, but decided to take his grandfather's name once he was older. My master's grandfather had received many cards that the nobles considered... flawed, but these gifts were mere shows. To make the nobles appear more generous. The old man did not care however, and treated us all with care and respect, even if he was very rarely able to summon us. +  
  
+ Wait a moment. +  
  
Dahk interrupted the other monster, pensive frown on his face and confusion coloring his dark features.  
  
+ I thought the common people were unable to summon monsters from the shadow realm. +  
  
Raji nodded, chewing his lip as he sought to explain.  
  
+ Mostly truth, but this family, meaning my master, his grandfather and his sister were special. Also, except for the old man, they started very young, so any handicap that comes from their common blood was rendered moot. +  
  
Raji grinned and shrugged, leering slightly at the spellcaster.  
  
+ Besides, there have been cases of commoners with noble blood before, it may apply to my masters family. I think it has more to do with your spirit than your blood anyway. +  
  
Dahk nodded thoughtfully, still frowning.  
  
+ I see. Please continue. +  
  
+ All right, like I said, when my master was six harvests in age his grandfather gave my card to him. It was incredible, I was rarely summoned before because I was so strange, but my master cared nothing for that. We bonded very closely. Even though the old soldier suspected that his grandchildren had the power for monster summoning, he had no idea that my master would be so able. He gave my master the rest of the cards he had chosen for him that evening. My masters little sister received a small deck made up of healers and fairies. +  
  
+ My master had a friend, the son of a minor noble. The other boy had a deck of his own of course, but it was nothing special and he rarely used the monsters in duels. After my master's grandfather died, only a year later, his father decided to move to the capital. Before they left my master's best friend gave him a card, the Swamp Battleguard, to go with the Lava Battleguard he already had, and to remind him that they would always be best friends. A childish promise perhaps, but no less sincere or sacred for youth. +  
  
+ A year and some after their move to the capital, my master was now eight harvests, nearly nine when he ran afoul of a merchants son. He was always quick to anger and the other boy took advantage of this. He taunted that perhaps my master should challenge him to a duel. He was surprised when my master accepted and demanded that the boy duel him. The merchants son was overconfident and full of himself, betting his Red Eyes Black Dragon on his win. My master agreed and offered the other boy his choice from his deck if my master lost. It went badly for my master in the beginning but I, along with Semt and Lesk, the Swamp and Lava Battleguard pair, were able to defeat our opponent's monsters. My master won, and claimed Bane as his prize. The merchant boy fled in shame. +  
  
+ Soon after that my masters mother and sister fell ill with the plague that swept the lower class peoples. My master's mother died after struggling for months with the sickness. His sister survived but was left nearly blind and significantly weaker. My master's father soon turned to drink, and became abusive. It was only three moons before he sold my master and his sister into slavery. We were rendered helpless to aid him by magical restraints. He suffered for the next five years, and we suffered with him. +  
  
+ Now the restraints have been removed, and my master is happy. It is something of a shock. +  
  
The Swordsman's faraway look faded as he shook himself. Raji looked at Dahk slyly from under his fall of red hair, impish expression firmly in place.  
  
+ Well...? +  
  
+ Pardon me? +  
  
Raji huffed, crossing his arms and pouting at his new friend.  
  
+ It's your turn! Tell me about your master now! +  
  
Dahk blinked, the strange, graceful manner the other monster had shown during his recounting of his masters history seemed to have vanished under the near-psychotic cheerfulness that appeared to be Raji's common state of being.  
  
+ There really is not much to tell. My master was born the eldest son to one of the major noble houses and was raised accordingly. He was distant to his parents, and they died when he was quite young. He had no friends, caring only for his younger half brother and for we monsters in his deck. In time he took his father's place as one of the young pharaoh's advisors and soon became the High Priest after being chosen by the Millennium Rod. Now he counts the pharaoh and the pharaoh's lover as his friends, but still remains a driven individual. He cannot abide failure, both in himself and others, and it shows in the way he duels. His skill rivals the pharaohs but he takes great care that things proceed fairly if at all possible. +  
  
+ Your master sounds like an interesting guy! +  
  
+ As does yours. +  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"... so after my father sold us to the slavers my sister and I were split up and I was bounced around from master to master. The old fart you guys bought me from was one of the usual type, but I've lost count of the number of times I was sold."  
  
"Oh, that sounds terrible!"  
  
Yugi gazed sympathetically at his friend, violet eyes sad.  
  
"I've only ever had Yami as my master, and he never treated my cruelly. I cannot imagine what you must have gone through."  
  
"Eh, I survived didn't I?"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged, tugging nonchalantly at his bangs, trying not to show how much he both appreciated Yugi's concern and was irritated by what he perceived as pity. The blonde decided that the best thing to do would be to change the subject before the other slave got mushy on him.  
  
"So how did you come to be the pharaohs favorite person in the whole wide world?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Yugi blushed slightly, turning an adorable shade of pink.  
  
"My grandfather is famous for his ability to repair things that become damaged. When I was a very small child he began to try his hand at fixing ever more complicated things. He eventually began to fix magical items, and one day soon after Yami became pharaoh he was ordered to go to the palace. He went right away of course, and was ordered to repair one of the pharaoh's cards, the Celtic Guardian. An opponent had grown angry at his loss to the pharaoh and he accidentally tore the card nearly in half."  
  
"No, that's terrible!"  
  
Jounouchi was distressed, thinking privately about Cobalt,  
  
"What happened to the loser?"  
  
"He was punished accordingly."  
  
Jounouchi winced at the flat tone, a little shocked by the lack of mercy in the normally gentle Yugi's expression. However even though the duelist's crime had surely earned him a slow death, he felt little pity for anyone who would willingly try to kill a duel monster just because he was a poor loser.  
  
"Ouch. So what happened next?"  
  
"Grandfather took the card home with him. He worked ceaselessly for days, trying to find a method that wouldn't damage the card any more than it had been. He didn't eat or sleep the whole time. Eventually he did it, I still haven't found out how, but when the pharaoh came for his card it was as good as new. Grand father was exhausted, and I wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave so that I could feed grandfather and get him into bed. At first a few of the nobles who had come to see if it had worked accused grandfather of switching the card. Then I did something a little foolish."  
  
"You ran out and yelled at them didn't you."  
  
Yugi blushed again at Jounouchi's knowing grin, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes I did, now stop laughing at me! I told them that grandfather would never try to deceive the pharaoh. Yami then called his Celtic Guardian from the Shadow Realm. It was the same monster as before."  
  
"And that proved that your grandfather was no fake."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think he could fix one of my cards?"  
  
Yugi blinked, looking at Jounouchi askance.  
  
"How did it get damaged? I thought you hadn't been able to summon your monsters for the last five years."  
  
Jounouchi shrugged off the inquisitive look, returning it with a bored one of his own.  
  
"I rescued him from someone who was trying to rip the card in half. So there's a tiny tear in one side."  
  
"It doesn't sound too serious. I think Grandfather should be able to do it. We'd have to ask him though."  
  
"Great, you still haven't told me how you became a slave."  
  
"Well, after Yami summoned the Celtic Guardian, everybody looked at grandfather and I, everyone noticed how much I looked like Yami right away. Yami was intrigued and decided that he wanted to keep me. He ordered that I would be his personal slave, the reason given was that I, a person of common blood, had yelled at the pharaoh's party. He then said that Grandfather would live at the palace so he could care for any damaged cards. Yami made it so that Grandfather and I are better protected than most nobles are."  
  
"Sounds like love at first sight alright. How old were you?"  
  
"I was six and Yami was eight."  
  
Snickering Jounouchi shook his head, leering grin tugging the corners of his mouth.  
  
"He must be a natural pharaoh if he could order people around so freely even as a child."  
  
Eyes gleaming with mischief Yugi smiled, returning the blonde's amused look with a bland expression of his own. Waving a hand vaguely in the air.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Jounouchi laughed again and leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the morning sky. The two boys were sitting in one of the palaces many gardens, telling each other more about themselves. They were quickly on their way to becoming fast friends. The adventure from the previous night, along with their orders to stay together when their masters were at meetings or otherwise occupied created the necessary push to cement the foundation of trust.  
  
"So... do you duel Yugi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then smiled, nodding happily.  
  
"Yes, I duel. Yami only lets me use his deck though."  
  
Frowning Jounouchi looked over at the other boy, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"How does that work? Does he carry the deck around, or do you both carry half or what?"  
  
"Oh Yami carries the deck, but I have access to it when I really need it. Why did you want to know?"  
  
Jounouchi tilted his head quizzically but decided not to ask, and so he just shrugged and tucked a stray strand of his long bangs behind one ear.  
  
"Just wondering if Seto will let me use my deck, or if he's planning on slapping another set of restraints on me."  
  
"Oh, I don't think Lord Seto would do that. I'm certain that if he took the collars off he won't put anything similar to them back on."  
  
Jounouchi smiled brightly, feeling the weight of worry lift from his shoulders.  
  
"That's a relief, it's been worrying me all day."  
  
"I'm glad I could put your mind at ease Jou."  
  
Yugi smiled back at his new friend. Then the slender boy pursed his lips in thought, watching as Jounouchi lay back down on the soft cushions, wondering if his friend understood the truth of his and Yami's relationship. He decided to ask the blonde, but Jounouchi beat him to speaking.  
  
Jounouchi sighed happily and lay back on the blanket that they were seated on, looking around at the garden as he did so. 'This is nice, I've got a new friend, a decent master, and the view isn't all that bad either. The only thing that bothers me is the guards, I hate being watched all the time.' Shrugging Jounouchi looked around again then sat up in alarm.  
  
"Hey, Yug'..."  
  
The smaller boy turned to look at him, as Jounouchi continued to question.  
  
"Where are the guards?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Bored. Bored, bored, I am so bored. I wish Jou were here. No, I wish that I was wherever Jou is right now. Even better, someplace with a bed.'  
  
If they had been aware of the lusty thoughts running rampant through the High Priests mind at that moment, the various minor nobles who attending today's audiences in hopes of discovering ways of gaining favor would have fallen over in shock. However the familiar outward icy demeanor maintained Seto's fearsome reputation. The sorcerer-priest commonly adopted the stoic mask whenever he appeared in anyplace remotely public.  
  
Yami looked bored with everything as always, people had learned to be afraid when Yami became interested; Seto just gradually started to look slightly more homicidal than usual. The endless parade of petty problems continued until a guard burst into the chamber.  
  
He was red in the face and panting, but wasted no time before reaching the captain of the guards stationed at the foot of Yami's throne. He whispered fiercely in the other mans ear, that guard then paled and moved up the dais to whisper the news to the High Priest.  
  
"My Lord, one of the patrols found the bodies of some of the other guards."  
  
Seto jerked his head sharply to stare at the man, blue eyes cold.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In one of the south wing storerooms. A slave opened the door and alerted them."  
  
"Damn. What were they guarding?"  
  
"Who my Lord Priest, they were members of the fifth unit of the Inner Guard."  
  
Seto froze, but his eyes went from cold to shards of burning ice. Wasting no time he stood from his lower seat and informed Yami of what he had just been told. The Pharaohs expression went from bored to angry, and he stood swiftly. The two men turned and left the chamber without another word, ignoring the furious whispers of the courtiers at their exit. The officials present continued with the legalities as they had been trained to do.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami and Seto strode down the corridors, the tense expressions on their faces sending the people they met scurrying away.  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
Seto looked at the young pharaoh in question.  
  
"Yugi said something about showing your new slave the gardens."  
  
Yami answered lowly.  
  
"Then we look in the gardens first."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Yami nodded and scowled, not appreciating having to worry about his love's safety in his own territory.  
  
"How could this have happened? Twice now enemies have broken into the palace, and twice now my guards have discovered the fact too late!"  
  
Seto did not even glance in Yami's direction as they turned the next corner, heading swiftly for the nearest exit to the south gardens.  
  
"Obviously our enemies are very skilled. Or the talents of our guards are over rated."  
  
"Or both."  
  
Yami's face was grim and his blood red eyes held a terrifying glint. Seto held no pity for the one's responsible for the pharaoh's anger, the priest felt much the same.  
  
"Either way, if any harm comes to Yugi because of this, those responsible shall pay."  
  
"And pay dearly."  
  
Seto finished the pharaoh's oath quietly as his thoughts turned to his golden eyed slave.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Well isn't this familiar.' Jounouchi thought wryly to himself as he and Yugi ran franticly, but as silently as they could through the garden.  
  
Moments after Jounouchi had noticed and pointed out the disappearance of their guards to Yugi, a few dozen or so heavily armed men in concealing robes had charged from the surrounding greenery. Only their forewarning and Yugi's familiarity with the garden had allowed them to escape.  
  
Now they were running away. Oh yes, they were running very, very quickly. Too bad there was a wall in the way.  
  
"Yugi! I thought you knew where we were going!"  
  
"I did, but I've never been in this section of the garden before!"  
  
"Oh, well let's go the other way then." Jounouchi spun around.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
And leapt back to press up against the wall to get away from the nasty bad men with their sharp pointy weapons.  
  
Yugi and Jounouchi both pressed back against the wall in a futile attempt to escape as their attackers closed ranks. Rough hands grabbed at the two slaves with unconcerned cruelty. Yugi cried out as heavy fingers dug into his skin and Jounouchi winced when his struggles only earned him a blow to the head. Ears ringing the blond shook his head to clear the stars from his vision and kicked out, catching Yugi's attacker in the knee. Wriggling free when the hands slackened as his attacker stumbled, Yugi darted over to Jounouchi and put all his weight behind a vicious kick to the attackers groin.  
  
Jounouchi kicked again as he was freed, hitting Yugi's attacker in the face as he came up at the other youth from behind. The man's nose broke with a crack that resounded in the small garden clearing. The whole exchange had taken no more than a few seconds.  
  
"Damn I'm good."  
  
Jounouchi chuckled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
The blond then looked at the remaining men as they charged forward.  
  
"Or not..."  
  
The shear numbers of men that dog piled the two slaves negated any chance of them getting loose again. As the first blow landed Jounouchi futilely struggled against the new hands that held him. He heard Yugi scream and saw the smaller boy fight his captors as well. Then as the merciless pounding continued Jounouchi was unable to keep his friend in sight any longer. Black lapped at the edge of his vision and he felt himself sliding into unconsciousness.  
  
'... help...'  
  
Fortunately for all concerned, Jounouchi was not without friends.  
  
Well, perhaps not so fortunately for his attackers.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
= KRAKA-THOOM!! =  
  
"What in..."  
  
Yami and Seto both turned and looked through a doorway into one of the many palace gardens. Smoke and dust swirled high into the air above the trees as a thunderous roar shook the grounds. The two teens shared a look before running in the direction of the noise.  
  
Moments later they were forced to dodge as the slightly crispy body of a large man as it crashed down through the greenery. Barely a glance was spared to the still form before they ran on.  
  
Emerging from the shade of the garden path Seto and Yami were treated to the sight of another body flying towards them at high velocity. Seto turned back around as Yami stood up from where he had thrown himself. A shower of rubble sprayed down on them as even more dust lifted into the air, and a rumbling growl carried itself to their ears.  
  
The dust clouds cleared slowly, but as it did more details were able to be seen clearly. The small clearing had grown substantially larger after the destruction of a section of the wall, and many large, black-clad men in various states of injury were scattered around. These details were only noted in passing, quickly acknowledged then shuffled to the back of the mind to make room for the more important things.  
  
A brisk wind began to pick up, blowing the rest of the dust away to reveal the remainder of the clearing. Twinned glares of ruby and sapphire gazed down on the clearing, rage burning fiercely in their depths. The desert sun highlighted wings, fangs, spines and talons in glittering light. The sleek, serpentine bulks hovered like weirdly inverted guardians of silver-white and ebony black.  
  
Jounouchi and Yugi lay frighteningly still on the ground at the far side of the clearing while a Flame Swordsman stood protectively over them. Several of the black cloaked forms were lying prone at his feet. Most of them were still smoking at the edges.  
  
Yami took a careful half step to bring himself to Seto's side.  
  
"Seto... correct me if I am wrong... but you have all of you Blue Eyes White Dragons with you right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. Then whose is..."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Seeing that the two unfamiliar teens were staying where they were, the Flame Swordsman turned around to lean over and carefully shift the still forms of the slaves onto their backs. Yami hissed out a sharp breath and he heard Seto utter a soft curse. Even from a distance the damage done was apparent. Red marks that would rapidly become bruises stood out in livid detail on pale skin.  
  
Ignoring the warning growls of both dragons Yami and Seto stalked forward. Alarmed the Swordsman spun to confront them only to stumble back as Seto placed a hand on the monsters armored chest and shoved. Unbalanced the Flame Swordsman stumbled back, not much, but enough for the two nobles to reach their lovers.  
  
Yami's enraged expression was at odds with the gentle way he lifted the smaller boy into his arms. Yugi whimpered and turned his face into the comforting arms that held him.  
  
"... yami..."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Yami cradled Yugi closer to his chest as his heart clenched painfully at the broken whisper.  
  
"It's all right little one. I'm here; you're safe now. I'm here."  
  
Seto ignored his pharaoh as he held Jounouchi to his chest. The blonds breathing hitched painfully as the tender touch invaded his semi-conscious mind. Hands clutched at the material covering the priest's upper body in a death grip.  
  
"Jou, come on pretty. Open your eyes and look at me. Please lovely, wake up."  
  
Struggling against the pain that tried to force him down Jounouchi obeyed the softly spoken commands and looked up in a daze. Worried blue eyes softened when their gazes met, and Jounouchi whimpered as he burrowed closer into the warm embrace.  
  
"Seto... gods. Seto..."  
  
The tearful voice broke and Seto lifted Jounouchi into his arms as he stood up, turning to see Yami doing the same with Yugi. The boys locked gazes, calmly noting the homicidal rage that burned just below the surface. As they turned to leave they were halted by a warning growl.  
  
The three monsters encircled them,* but Seto and Yami just glared, not intimidated in the least.  
  
*(A.N.: Not a terribly hard thing to do considering the size of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, natch! ^.^'')  
  
"Get the hells out of our way or I swear to the gods I'll make you move."  
  
Yami's voice was low and carried a wealth of threat. Seto's look was no less deadly for all he remained silent. The monsters stared back for a tense, endless moment before the Blue Eyes snorted and the three forms dissolved into light that streamed into Jounouchi's side pouch. Seto realized that the blonde obviously must have taken the deck from the shelf after the noble had left the room that morning.  
  
Shrugging it off to deal with later the two nobles carried their precious burdens off to the healers.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
" I finished! Yatta!!"  
  
Sanjuno does a victory dance around the room. Jounouchi shakes his head.  
  
"You are so weird..."  
  
Sanjuno waves a hand in dismissal.  
  
"Ah, you know you love me."  
  
Jounouchi sputters.  
  
"Nani?! What the hells are you on?! Why would you think tha- mrfff!"  
  
All watch as a Jounouchi blinks dazedly after being kissed silly by Kaiba... again. Yami looks thoughtful.  
  
"He certainly gets a kick out of that, doesn't he?"  
  
Yugi looks up at the spirit.  
  
"I don't think Jou-kun would let Kaiba kiss him if he wasn't taken by surprise."  
  
Seto just smirks. Sanjuno smirks back at him.  
  
"Jou-chi will admit to liking it one of these days. Ne, Seto-kun?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yami just shakes his head.  
  
"You're acting crazier than normal. Why-"  
  
Reiai stops the spirit from saying any more, pointing instead to the half- dozen empty cans of cream soda lying beside the giggling authoress. She tilts to one side and grins vacantly.  
  
"Well, as fun as it's been, it's time for the traditional ending."  
  
"You mean to shamelessly beg for reviews?"  
  
Sanjuno beams at the tall CEO.  
  
"What else would I mean?"  
  
They all sigh. Sanjuno just giggles and enjoys her sugar high.  
  
"Right-y-o! Review please minna-san! The little blue box is going to be your new best friend... new chappy coming your way! More characters are being introduced to the fic too, natch!" 


	6. Time to Heal, An Introduction of Strange...

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-GI-Oh! Fanfic V2.0  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: S/J, Y/Y, M/A  
  
Warnings: YAOI, YURI, AU, SM, lemon!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Isn't mine! The fic is! Ask before you borrow it! Your cooperation in expected!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Sanjuno twirls around in circles laughing maniacally.  
  
"I fo~ound it! I fo~ound it!"  
  
She stops and grins wide, flinging her arms out as if to give you a hug.  
  
"The rest of the chapters are rewritten, so this is it! Once I've finished this chapter I can start writing new ones again."  
  
She grins again and runs off to pester her beta reader about a pen name. Reiai and Shinma grin and wave from the top of her head.  
  
"How about the editornator!?"  
  
"I told you never to call me that!"  
  
"But it's a good name!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Isn't!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"..."  
  
"... Well if you're going to be like that I'm leaving!"  
  
Sanjuno bounces back into view, lands in her chair, spins around, and comes to a stop at her keyboard. She grins, happy to have brought annoyance into someone's life.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
The chibi muses answer with enthusiastic nods. Sanjuno snaps her fingers.  
  
= Whoosh! =  
  
There's a set of screamed curses fading from inside her bomb shelter.  
  
She chuckles and starts writing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
"Jou, come on pretty. Open your eyes and look at me. Please lovely, wake up."  
  
Struggling against the pain that tried to force him down Jounouchi obeyed the softly spoken commands and looked up in a daze. Worried blue eyes softened when their gazes met, and Jounouchi whimpered as he burrowed closer into the warm embrace.  
  
"Seto... gods. Seto..."  
  
The tearful voice broke and Seto lifted Jounouchi into his arms as he stood up, turning to see Yami doing the same with Yugi. The boys locked gazes, calmly noting the homicidal rage that burned just below the surface. As they turned to leave they were halted by a warning growl.  
  
The three monsters encircled them, * but Seto and Yami just glared, not intimidated in the least.  
  
*(A.N.: Not a terribly hard thing to do considering the size of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, natch! ^.^'')  
  
"Get the hells out of our way or I swear to the gods I'll make you move."  
  
Yami's voice was low and carried a wealth of threat. Seto's look was no less deadly for all he remained silent. The monsters stared back for a tense, endless moment before the Blue Eyes snorted and the three forms dissolved into light that streamed into Jounouchi's side pouch. Seto realized that the blonde obviously must have taken the deck from the shelf after the noble had left the room that morning.  
  
Shrugging it off to deal with later the two nobles carried their precious burdens off to the healers.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter Six: Time to Heal: An Introduction of Strangers  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Inside the palace was chaos. Servants, slaves and guards all screaming and mixing and pushing to create a roar of noise and motion. Seto stopped as Yami did. Both sets of gem hued eyes taking in the unorganized mess of people crowding the hallway.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Silence reigned in the wake of Yami's bellow as all eyes turned to the young pharaoh and his high priest.  
  
"You!"  
  
A guard captain found himself at the receiving end of Yami's crimson glare,  
  
"Gather your men and go clean up the men in the garden. I want them in shackles and locked in the cells yesterday, understood?"  
  
"Y-ye-"  
  
"Stop standing there and do as you're told!"  
  
The guards all leapt into action, eager to be away from their pharaoh's temper. Yami then swept his gaze over the rest of the assemblage, who cringed away and attempted to become as small as possible.  
  
"You, fetch the healers to our chambers."  
  
The trembling servant who had been singled out bowed hastily and hurried away, Yami then glared around again.  
  
"The rest of you get back to work."  
  
Turning with a dramatic swirl of blood red cape the slim pharaoh stalked off, scattering the few whom had not yet scurried out of his path. Seto followed and they soon reached the branch in the corridor that separated their suits. Yami jerked his head in indication for Seto to follow him and the two nobles made their way down the corridor to the pharaoh's rooms.  
  
Entering the spacious chambers Yami set Yugi down on a low couch and indicated for Seto to do the same.  
  
"I thought it best if they see each other being treated for their wounds."  
  
Giving brief nod to show he understood Seto stood to face Yami, expression grim.  
  
"I agree, Yugi at least will not stop worrying unless he sees his friend cared for."  
  
Yami chuckled and set about making Yugi more comfortable, Seto turned back to Jounouchi and the next few minute were spent in a companionable, if tense, silence. A silence that was broken by a hesitant knock on the door. However before either of the two men could rise the door swung open to admit a rather irate looking healer.  
  
" –ou I don't CARE if he's in a pissy mood or not I'm a godsdamned healer and I'll go wherever I damn well please! ESPECIALLY when I was TOLD to come and help them out now GO AWAY before you make me mad!"  
  
At that the healer turned around and smiled brightly at the two nobles who had resettled themselves to watch the show.  
  
"Greetings my lords, you asked for me?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer her eyes scanned over the room and widened as they landed on the bruised forms on the couches.  
  
"Isis bless! What happened to them?"  
  
She whirled around, finger pointed imperiously at the guard.  
  
"You! Go to my workroom and get my other kit! Now!"  
  
The harassed looking guard blinked and looked at the pharaoh who frowned and flicked his fingers in dismissal. Relieved to be getting away from the formidable healer the guard bowed and closed the door as he left.  
  
The young healer had ignored the rest of the proceedings in favor of going to Yugi's side, muttering about the lack of respect given to healers and did they not know any better than to piss off the person who fixed them up? Sighing she checked the smaller boy over before switching over to Jounouchi. Straightening she turned to look the two lords in the eyes.  
  
Yami nodded in greeting, relieved to see the brown haired girl.  
  
"Anzu, I'm glad that you were the one fetched. How are they?"  
  
"They'll be fine, neither has anything too serious, or any permanent injuries."  
  
Her frown deepened as she looked from one person to the other, pushing one hand through her shoulder length hair.  
  
"I'm not saying that they're not badly hurt, beaten black and blue is more like it. Yugi has a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder, while the blond has a few cracked ribs and a nasty bump on the back of his head. Both of them have small abrasions and bruising all over their bodies."  
  
Yami sighed, obviously upset, but some of the tension left his shoulders once he knew the worst of it.  
  
"I had hoped for better news."  
  
The healer turned on them, red-brown eyes flashing, face pale with fury. She was a healer dammit! And Yugi was a very good friend of hers; she hated seeing people hurt like this. She especially hated not knowing how they got hurt.  
  
"What. Happened. To. Them. These injuries are from a beating, a serious beating for no other reason than to hurt but not kill. I've seen the victims of enough beatings to know the difference, now out with it!"  
  
"They were attacked."  
  
Blinking the healer looked at the high priest, incredulously echoing the blue eyed mans simple answer.  
  
"Attacked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But... Why? They're slaves, that in itself usually keeps a person from notice."  
  
Seto sighed, sitting down on the edge of Jounouchi's couch and raked a hand through his dark brown hair before raising his gaze from the blonde's pale face to the healers.  
  
"Perhaps it is so, most of the time, and for most slaves, but not when they belong to the pharaoh and his high priest."  
  
The brunette's voice was grim.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The healers shocked silence thickened and spread to the rest of the room's occupants until the doors to the pharaoh's rooms opened again. This time the guard decided not the take any chances and closed the doors immediately after admitting the new arrival.  
  
Anzu grinned and rushed to embrace the tall, shapely figure. A smile and a return of the affectionate gesture answered the healer woman's greeting. The other woman, who was wearing gold accented armor, had long blond hair and calculating violet eyes that missed nothing as they scanned the room. Anzu lifted the medical kit from the other woman's grasp as she returned to her patients.  
  
"Mai, welcome back."  
  
The warrior woman bowed low, a theatrical sweep made with her arms.  
  
"It is good to be back, my pharaoh."  
  
Straightening she looked at the bodies on the couches again, elegant blonde brow winging upwards.  
  
"It appears to me that I have returned none too soon."  
  
Yami sighed and brushed his hand through Yugi's hair as Anzu used her slaves and ointments to aid her innate powers in fixing the damage dealt to the slim boy.  
  
"You are correct, several attacks aimed at Yugi have gotten through our defenses and the guard. It also seems that they are now targeting Seto and Jounouchi."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The pharaoh motioned in the blonde's direction and Mai had to hide her shock at the sight of such tenderness on the high priest's face.  
  
"Him. Seto's new slave, and a new friend of Yugi's."  
  
Yami went on to explain all that had happened to bring Jounouchi into the palace.  
  
"I see."  
  
A fierce scowl settled on Mai's aristocratic features, and she began to pace the length of the room.  
  
"I also see that the men have gotten lax in my absence. This should never have happened!"  
  
"Mai, please keep you voice down!"  
  
Anzu looked up from where she was now tending to Jounouchi, expression alone enough to scold the disruption of her work. Effectively chastised Mai visibly calmed herself and stopped her pacing.  
  
"I apologize Anzu."  
  
She made a small bow, then turned back to the pharaoh, expression serious.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, that barbarian invasion I had to go and fight? It was a false alarm. It was actually an envoy from a nearby nation that wishes to open trading negotiations between our two countries. As a gesture of good will from their rulers, one of their greater nobles, he's married into the royal family to tell the truth, was sent along. If I hadn't been with the scouting party, and if I hadn't sent a messenger to make first contact, we would probably be at war right now."  
  
"Curse it."  
  
Seto scowled, entering the conversation, and attracting everyone's attention.  
  
"It's too much of an advantage for it too have been coincidence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Anzu questioned Seto as she stepped back from Jounouchi, and began to repack her kit.  
  
"With Mai gone the palace guard is made less of a threat, and far easier to bypass. If she had attacked that envoy and started a war, we would be unable to give our full attention to keeping Yugi and Jou safe. Finally, but not the least, in the case that she did not destroy the envoy, we will now be distracted by all the politics of forging a new alliance with this country to the greater benefit of Egypt."  
  
Yami nodded thoughtfully in agreement. Acknowledging the truth in his high priests words.  
  
"Also, we will be hard pressed to trust these people because of the attacks."  
  
"Oh. This is terrible, why is it that people are unable to leave us be?"  
  
Anzu looked sad for a moment before shaking it off. She smiled thinly at her friends.  
  
"Never mind me, I've finished with them both. They should be waking up soon, they will be tired and achy for the next few hours, but rest and sleep will take care of that easy enough and I've healed all their injuries completely."  
  
"Thank you, Anzu."  
  
Yami smiled at the healer, hoping to lift her mood.  
  
"Your control over your gift has gotten much better over the years."  
  
Smiling back the woman tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, nodding at the pharaoh's words.  
  
"Thank you for saying so. My gift has gotten stronger too. There was a time when mending all their damage would have been beyond my strength, now it seems so simple. Even without the help of my potions."  
  
Mai chuckled and wrapped an arm around the healer, nuzzling in the curve of the shorter woman's neck affectionately.  
  
"With all the guardsmen I sent you to practice on? Of course you'd get stronger!"  
  
Giggling the shorter woman turned her head and kissed the blond on the cheek, smile bright again.  
  
"Ah, I'd nearly forgotten the part you played in my training. Thank you again, love."  
  
Yami smiled at the two women then asked a pressing question. Hating to return to darker topics, but realizing the necessity.  
  
"Mai, what happened to the envoy."  
  
The warrior sighed, resting her chin on the top of her lover's hair.  
  
"My men and I escorted them back here and I have them put up in the western guest wing."  
  
Seto nodded thoughtfully, slowly petting the length of Jounouchi's back as he thought.  
  
"We can put off starting the negotiations for a few days under guise of letting them recover from their journey. Mai, that should give you enough time to get the guards we know we can trust back on their toes, get the servants, slaves and other guards questioned, find any spies or traitors that we can."  
  
Mai nodded, already running through a list in her head.  
  
"Right."  
  
She probably would have said more, but Yugi and Jounouchi chose that moment to stir.  
  
Yami smiled gently as Yugi's violet eyes fluttered open and helped the smaller boy sit up. Looking around Yugi's relief was palpable as he saw Jounouchi, who was being helped to sit upright by Seto. Seeing Anzu and Mai the small slave grinned, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Lady Mai, it's good to see you again. When did you get back?"  
  
The blond woman smiled affectionately at the slight teen.  
  
"It's good to be back Yugi. I arrived soon after your attack in the gardens. No worries now."  
  
A feral grin took up residence on the tall warrior's face, and her eyes hardened with a glitter.  
  
"I'll see to it that this doesn't happen again."  
  
Standing up with one arm around Jounouchi's waist to support the shorter boy, Seto broke in, nodding towards the door.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Mai. However I think it would be best if we continued this a bit later. I'm taking Jou back to our rooms to get cleaned up, Yugi probably could do with a bath as well."  
  
Picking at his dusty clothes Yugi made a face and nodded. After agreeing to meet and finish their talk later Seto and Jounouchi left for their rooms, Mai and Anzu following them out the door to return to their own chambers.  
  
Yami turned to his lover after the others had left. His smile was feral.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'd best get you out of those dirty things and into the bath, hmm?"  
  
"If you say so Yam-mphff!"  
  
Yugi wasn't able to walk very well after his bath. But he was very clean, and Yami kindly helped him get to the bed.  
  
Yugi didn't stay clean for very long.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Leaning back in the warm bath waters Seto sighed, watching with hooded eyes as Jounouchi lowered himself into the bath. The blonde's face was carefully blank and he was trailing his fingertips listlessly through the water. Shaking his head Seto reached out and snagged one of the other teens wrists.  
  
"Come here."  
  
The priest punctuated the command with a gentle tug on the captured wrist.  
  
Jounouchi made no effort to move but the older man could feel the tremors that wracked the slave's slender form.  
  
"It's all right Jou. Come here."  
  
He repeated more gently, pulling firmly until the blond was seated on the bench beside him. Pressed up against his side. Seto tipped his slave's face up and waited patiently until gold eyes focused on his own sapphire hued gaze.  
  
"What's wrong. Is it something I did?"  
  
The priest's voice was soft, and he stroked his thumb against one satin soft cheek.  
  
Shaking his head Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and hid his face in the other mans chest. Frowning Seto pulled Jounouchi onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the blond. Sighing the priest rested his chin on Jou's head, brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"Please Jou, I can't make it well if you won't tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain? I can call for Anzu if you've other wounds."  
  
These were meaningless words of course, Anzu never missed wounds, and her gift of healing allowed her to find even the smallest bump. Still, Seto needed something to say, needed to get Jounouchi to say something back to him. Not a single word had been spoken since the blond had woken up, and Seto was becoming concerned. He knew instinctively that Jounouchi was not a quiet person.  
  
Jounouchi shook his head and pressed closer. Seto could still feel the tremors that shook the smaller boy's body. Even more worried now the brunette placed a gentle hand under the slave's chin and firmly lifted until he could once again look into the luminous gold eyes.  
  
Gold eyes that were wide with misery and fear, the long gold-tipped lashes spiked with repressed tears that finally won the battle against will to spill over and slip down pale cheeks. A faintly trembling lower lip was caught between white teeth as Jounouchi darted his eyes everywhere but at his master. Seto could only wait patiently for the other to look at him, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the abused lip.  
  
"Oh, my poor Jou, please now, you have to tell me what's wrong. You're safe now, I'm here and I'll never let anyone touch you again."  
  
It must have been the right thing to say because Jounouchi collapsed against Seto's chest again, and the words came forth in a tearful babble.  
  
"It's not fair! Why do they always hurt me? I never did anything to deserve this, or the other beatings! Never! But I keep running into them! Sold from one sadistic bastard to the next, always hurting... hurts so much! Over and over it's the same thing! Thought I was safe now, thought the hurting was over! But they followed me! It's not fair! Why me? Why, why... why did I let my guard down? Should have noticed them sooner. My fault, wasn't careful enough, let them catch me..."  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Seto interrupted gently, tilting Jounouchi's head to look him in the eyes once more.  
  
"Nothing you could have done would have stopped them from getting you. They were trained to get past high caliber guards, there's nothing you could have done to stop them."  
  
"But Yugi..."  
  
"Doesn't blame you either. Nobody does. If anything the ones at fault are the guards who failed to stop those men from getting at the two of you."  
  
Jounouchi was silent, eyes averted to watch the light play over the water. Finally the blond heaved a sigh and looked back up at Seto.  
  
"I thought that I was safe, now that I belonged to you. I thought that nobody would dare to harm the High Priest of Egypt's property. But it seems that even now... even though you protect me as well as you can, even you're only human. You can only do so much, and I... I suppose I'll just have to learn to take care of myself again."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jounouchi stared at his master in shock, he hadn't really been aware that he was speaking his thought out loud. The reply came as a surprise.  
  
"You... but... aren't you insulted? I just said that you didn't do a good enough job!"  
  
Smiling gently Seto leaned down to press his lips lightly over the blonds, then nuzzled the curve of one smooth shoulder.  
  
"No you didn't, all you said was that I am mortal, only human, prone to the same mistakes and limitations as any other man. I think it's a good idea for you to learn how to defend yourself, I shall have to speak to Yami about arming Yugi as well. Have you any weapons training?"  
  
"Arming, uh... I can handle a spear and sword, but I'm best with daggers. Why?"  
  
"Because not knowing how to use a weapon is just as dangerous as not having one. I think that I can get you a good set of daggers. They're certainly be easier to hide than a sword."  
  
Blinking Jounouchi watched as Seto leaned back against the edge of the bath again, politely ignoring his slaves shocked gaze.  
  
"You're going to give weapons to a slave?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, finding an almost sadistic pleasure in shocking his pet.  
  
"Why not? You know how use them."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And you have recently been threatened by assassins and thugs, correct?"  
  
"Um, yes, but..."  
  
"Then I see no problem with allowing my slave to go armed. Or are you saying you don't want the extra security?"  
  
Seto watched with thinly veiled amusement as the blond open and closed his mouth, obviously searching for something to say yet finding nothing. What else could he do? His pet looked just so cute there was nothing else for it but to kiss him.  
  
Jounouchi melted against his master, giving himself up to the kiss, thinking that he would never grow tired of the sorcerer's taste. Spice and power, it was so far beyond anything else that the blonde had experienced as to have no comparison. Then, ah... strong wicked fingers teasing his body open, pleasure crashing into his senses.  
  
Seto wasted no time, the need to have his lover, to know that he was here, and real, and safe, it was too much. He drove up into the blonde's body hard, eyes slitting with pleasure as he watched the slender boy struggle to adjust to the sudden invasion. The priest gave him no time, starting a hard rhythm immediately, slamming in and out in strong, sure movements.  
  
Jounouchi gasped, writhing as his master's length was thrust against his pleasure spot again and again, the brutal pace gave him no time to breathe, no time to adapt to the bone jarring movements. He could do nothing but drown in the sensations. Soon driven to the brink by the merciless pounding Jounouchi stiffened with a scream, climaxing in a sudden rush.  
  
He lay limp against Seto's chest, gasping as his master continued to slam in and out. A whimper escaping as his hips were gripped hard and the priest slammed up, emptying his seed deep in his slave in a hot rush. Jounouchi could hear the sorcerer's heart drumming under his ear, chest rising with quick breaths.  
  
There was a dizzying shift of position and Jounouchi found himself pressed into the cool tile floor by the scorching body of his master. A scalding mouth trailed over his neck, his chest, hands gripping the curves of his rear, fitting his hips to those of the man above him, whose length was still buried deep in the blonde's body.  
  
Seto was still hard.  
  
"Oh fuck..."  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
Seto purred as his pet moaned, crying out as his well used passage was subjected to another bout of deep pounding. His abused prostate scraped mercilessly by his master's length.  
  
Jounouchi knew then, with a slightly hysterical certainty, that he would not be going walking anywhere in the near future.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Hidden Valley was silent, dark shadows cast by the light of the crescent moon forming weird shapes in the sand. Then one of the shadows moved, gliding forward until it stopped at a portion of the rocky cliff wall that seemed to gather and hold most of the available moon light.  
  
The shadow resolved itself into a darkly cloaked figure, one gloved hand reaching for the wall. Illusion fell away with a sound of breaking glass, revealing a carved, brightly painted set of doors set into the cliff face. A series of colorful warnings cheerfully explained the gruesome fate that awaited thieves and the unworthy that would dare to step beyond the threshold.  
  
The dark form snorted and looked for the lock, trailing light fingertips over the seam. The heavy doors swung open easily at his touch.  
  
His expression would have been comical had one been able to see his face.  
  
Shrugging he, -you could now tell that the form was male-, walked through the doors into darkness. Blending easily with the deeper shadows of the interior. So intent was he on his goal, that he failed to notice the movement among the dunes behind him.  
  
As to wither this circumstance is fortunate or not remains to be seen.  
  
Tsuzuku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Sanjuno looks up from her fanfiction notebook and grins wide.  
  
"Right, now that you've read this part remember that all the parts before this one have just been rewritten. So you should go and read the entire fic over if you haven't already."  
  
Shinma and Reiai race by with nets and chase a red eyed plotbunny around the room. Sanjuno watches them for a moment.  
  
"I'll be working on chapter seven now that I've found my notes, so you should definitely expect more of this fic to show up in the near future."  
  
"Pfft!"  
  
"You have something to say Jou-chi?"  
  
The blonde character glares at her from where he's seated on Kaiba's lap.  
  
"You're gonna get distracted you know, and you'll forget all about this fic."  
  
Sanjuno laughs spinning around to face the characters.  
  
"Is that a prediction or a prayer Jou-chi? I would never abandon my loyal fans like that!"  
  
Kaiba snorts casting a knowing look in the authoress's direction.  
  
"You're just fishing for bribes and reviews."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She endeavors to look innocent. Kaiba doesn't buy it.  
  
"You know you write more when offered praise, threats and yaoi pic's. Don't try to deny it."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Seto-kun."  
  
She beams at them all and tuns back to the computer.  
  
"Anyway, my dear readers. Go read the new versions of parts one through five if you haven't already and tell me what you think. Your reviews are important to me. Ja minna."  
  
The muses proceed to crash into the Authoress's chair, sending all three to the floor in a cursing heap.  
  
"Shin'ne!" 


	7. Self Theft, Vows Yet To Be Made

The Future of the Past  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction  
  
By: Sanjuno Shori  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: AU; YAOI; YURI; SM  
  
Pairings: S/J; YY/Y; M/A  
  
Disclaimer: YGO is not mine, nor has it ever been. Nothing I have said or done should indicate otherwise. All my money is being funneled into my tuition fees, so please avoid troubling me with lawsuits. I write for pleasure and enjoyment! I make no money from this! The only benefit I get is an ego boost! The fic is mine! Ask before you borrow it or if you want to post it on your web site! Your cooperation is expected.  
  
=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
"Shin'ne means 'die', not 'glow-in-the-dark'."  
  
Sanjuno grins wiggles her fingers in a 'hello' gesture.  
  
"And that is our Japanese lesson for today minna-san."  
  
Seto blinks and tilts his head to one side.  
  
"Is there a reason for this lesson?"  
  
"Nah, I just needed a way to get the AN started."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Seto nods understandingly and pats Jounouchi's rear. The blond makes indignant noises from his tied up, face down position across Seto's lap.  
  
Sanjuno sighs.  
  
"Well, for my loyal readers, here's the latest chapter of 'The Future of the Past'. Consider it my Easter gift to you."  
  
She grins, wiggles her nose, imagines the Yu-Gi-Oh bishounen in bunny suits, and pauses to drool over said image.  
  
"Oi, Meijin-sama."  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah."  
  
Sanjuno snaps her fingers.  
  
= Whoosh! =  
  
The floor proceeds to open up under the character's feet and drops them into the fic. Screams are heard from some, and one unidentifiable figure spouts an impressive stream of curses.  
  
Shinma snickers as Reiai waves after the newbie.  
  
"He is not happy to be here."  
  
Shinma snorts.  
  
"Ya think? He tried to knife me when I brought him in at the end of the last chapter.  
  
"Poor Shinma-kun. Well, we can have fun with him later. We have work to do for now."  
  
Type-type-type...  
  
=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=  
  
Recap:  
  
His expression would have been comical had one been able to see his face.  
  
Shrugging he, -you could now tell that the form was male-, walked through the doors into darkness. Blending easily with the deeper shadows of the interior. So intent was he on his goal, that he failed to notice the movement among the dunes behind him.  
  
As to wither this circumstance is fortunate or not remains to be seen.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
The Future of the Past  
  
Chapter Seven: Self-Theft; Vows Yet To Be Made  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
The dark figure was silent as he padded down the dusty hall, his step hardly stirring the heavy dust that lay thickly about in the still confines of the tomb. The air was stale, old and unused. This place of final rest had long since been left abandoned and forgotten. It was far from the other tombs of its make, which lay in the Valley of Kings. This tomb was carved from the wall of the Hidden Valley, a forgotten resting-place of the very first rulers of the Nile country.  
  
Stepping lightly the intruder picked his way carefully over to the inner door, which was even more richly carved, warded and be-warned than the outer. Again the dark gloved hands were raised, drawn across the ornate surface, and again the portal open silently at the touch.  
  
The silent figure's steps were even more cautious now, if it were possible. A single testing step was taken forward. In response a soft golden glow lit the walls, glittering gently. Beckoning him further down the passage.  
  
It was an invitation he found impossible to refuse.  
  
The glow led him down; deeper and deeper than he had thought possible, until even the silent sound of sand shifted by the wind was lost. Only the noiseless pad of his footsteps reached his ears.  
  
Another set of doors rose to confront him out of the near complete darkness. This was no pharaoh's gate to the afterlife. No gold inlays or brightly painted relief's adorned the front or frame. Instead the panels were stark, un-carved and bare of all decoration save a simple message of death for the uninvited.  
  
This was not what he had come for. The shadow form made as if to turn around and watched numbly as his hand lifted to touch the door.  
  
An invisible seam opened along the center, gold light creeping out in streamers to dance over the cloaked form. He stepped inside without thinking, uncharacteristically lacking his usual caution. This room was strangely bare of the expected dust. Square and featureless save for a small alter that rose from the center of the floor. Resting atop the pedestal, set on a simple stand of wood and cloth, a gold item lay gleaming. The source of the strange light that filled the room.  
  
Hesitantly taking a step forward he realized that he was once again in full control of his motions, only then becoming aware of his previous actions. Furious and alarmed he spun to leave, only to find the door shut behind him, no lines marring the wall where it was supposed to be. A frantic, thorough check revealed no locks and found no catches or seams with which to apply his skills to set him free.  
  
One hand slipped into his clothes only to withdraw when fingers wrapped around a small bundle. The simple, sturdy leather casing was opened with quickness born of familiarity. The smooth, heavy papyrus pieces that had been charmed into something more, something greater than the sum of their parts. The cards slid free into his waiting hand and a quick shuffle brought the one he sought to the fore. Nothing answered his call, and the summons for the next few went unheeded as well.  
  
The deck was slowly replaced in its casing with a heavy hand, and then returned to its hiding place beneath his clothes.  
  
Again facing the gold object, the only option left available, he resignedly walked forward. Close up his eye was caught by the gleam of light and the reflection of precious metals made his fingers itch to touch and take. He hesitated only a moment, weighing his options, before reaching out and firmly grasping the object.  
  
Brilliant gold light flooded the room, driving all the shadows away.  
  
A single shattering scream echoed in the silence of the aftermath, ringing down the dark corridors through the now open entrance to the room. A scream equal parts triumph and fear.  
  
Soon flickering shadows cast by torchlight danced on the stone walls of the corridor. Several large forms in concealing cloaks entered the now still room, gathering around the small form sprawled in the center.  
  
His unconscious body was lifted and carried away, leaving nothing to betray his former presence but the clear chime of gold on gold.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raji shook, wrapping his arms around his middle as he paced angrily through the shadows. His master was fine, he could feel that much through the bond, but he still didn't know what was going on! From the looks of things his master had fallen in with some rich, important people. Maybe his master had even been freed, there had been no collar around his neck. But still...  
  
What was his master doing with the Pharaoh and the High Priest?!  
  
Yes, he had seen them too! It was hard to mistake the presence of the Millennium Items for anything else, especially for a monster. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that his master was well he'd have materialized and demanded some answers! If his master hadn't called for help at the last moment who knew what sort of damage those men might have done to him? As if his master hadn't suffered enough already!  
  
= Raji! =  
  
= Huh? =  
  
Who would be looking for him now? All of Master Jou's other monsters are either with their partner or off pacing by themselves. None of the others can stand me when I get like this, and Bane's off trying to calm Cobalt down. He's not having much luck either seeing as he's just as pissed off as we are...  
  
= Raji! There you are. Where have you been? You never came back after you were summoned yesterday. =  
  
= Oh... Dahk? Why are you here? =  
  
That was a question that Dahk had asked himself several times since he had began his search for the bouncy flame warrior. Truthfully he was worried; Raji's expression before he had left the Shadow Realm had been... upsetting.  
  
= I was... concerned. You left so suddenly and never returned to finish our conversation. I had hoped to learn more about you. =  
  
Which was the truth, surprisingly enough, although Dahk really had no idea as to why.  
  
= Why would you care? None of the others care! So neither should you! Go away! Bane's really upset and so's Cobalt! They didn't even talk to me before they flew off! It's like I don't matter! I'm worried about Master Jou too! Just because I'm not a lizard doesn't mean I'm less important! No! But Bane was too wrapped up in Cobalt to talk to me! I'm his best friend! =  
  
= Raji?=  
  
= Ooh! Master Jou had better be all right or that guy is in for it! Who does he think he is anyway? Just because he's got a fancy ass stick! Stupid human! I should have roasted his ass for touching Master Jou! And what was up with those freaky guys in the black curtains? Can we say lame? How dare they hurt my master! I hope their burns get infected but good! =  
  
= Raji! Oh for the love of... =  
  
= Ahh! Why hasn't Master Jou told me what's going on?! If it's because of that priest I swear I'll flame strike his ass from one end of the Nile to the other! I'm go-mrph?! =  
  
Dahk decided that Raji was a bad influence on him, and promptly decided that he didn't really care. Although, truthfully, Dahk didn't normally go around shutting hysterical monsters up by grabbing them by the upper arms and hauling them in for a kiss. Still, Raji was cute, and tasted nice, and really it was all his fault for being so kissable...  
  
And really, Dahk was in this deeper than he had previously realized if he was using words like 'kissable' in his inner monologues.  
  
Raji blinked, making a questioning noise into the kiss. Which, really, was lasting far longer than could possibly be considered decent. Hey, since when did he have another tongue?  
  
... Oh! Wow, um, you know, Dahk was surprisingly good at this for someone who came across as the quiet, emotionless type.  
  
Eventually all things come to an end, even kisses between creatures who don't really need to breathe.  
  
= So... what was that for? =  
  
Dahk shrugged, still holding onto Raji's arms.  
  
= I wanted to. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. You're interesting, and cute. =  
  
= And you get a lot less formal after kissing near strangers. So maybe... you think I'm cute? =  
  
= Don't forget interesting. Now, how about you tell me about what's bothering you. Slowly this time if you please. =  
  
= Oh, that. My master was attacked and he called us out just before he fell unconscious. Bane, Cobalt and I got rid of the attackers but then the High Priest came along and ran off with him. The Pharaoh told us to go away. =  
  
Raji sniffed.  
  
= They didn't even say thank you. And we were the ones who did all the work! So anyway, once we come back Cobalt throws a hissy fit and Bane was too busy trying to calm him down to talk to me and the others are all off brooding. =  
  
Dahk was silent. Then he shook his head, laughing weakly.  
  
= What? What is it? =  
  
= Raji, my master is the High Priest, and judging from what I've seen so far, your master is his new lover. =  
  
Dahk had the pleasure of being one of the first beings to ever see Raji speechless.  
  
= Now please, calm yourself. Your master is in good hands. Master Seto would never willingly allow harm to come to one under his protection. =  
  
= ... Thanks, Dahk. I needed to hear that. Now... do you wanna tell me what that kiss was really about? =  
  
Dahk thanked the fact that his dark complexion hid the light blush he felt on his face.  
  
= Uh, well... =  
  
Raji closed the distance between them. Really, kissing was much better than talking.  
  
Dahk agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jounouchi coughed lightly, fidgeting in an attempt to find the most comfortable position possible on the squashy cushions. Beside him Yugi was shifting around in a similar manner. Jounouchi snorted and leaned back satisfied with his current sprawl for the moment. The Pharaoh and his High Priest were obviously alike in more ways than their terrifying reputations indicated.  
  
Yugi caught Jounouchi's sardonic expression and followed it over to where Seto and Yami were bent over a table going through intelligence reports with Mai. Raising one brow Yugi shook his head, catching Jounouchi's eye and jerking his head in the direction of their master's before rolling his eyes and wiggling in place. Jounouchi responded with an unmistakably vulgar gesture and crossed his eyes.  
  
They smothered their mutual giggles with their hands.  
  
Two heads were raised and both men raised a brow while adopting identical questioning expressions.  
  
Jounouchi and Yugi broke down in hysterics.  
  
Looking back and forth between the four of them Mai threw of her hands in an overly dramatic gesture of surrender.  
  
"That's it. You two won't be doing much of anything important today, and we've covered all the immediate things already. I'm going to go see if Anzu wants to go for a ride. You boys have fun."  
  
The tall warrior woman left to a chorus of farewells, gathering the scribe on her way to the door. Waving her own goodbye as she escaped.  
  
Yami and Seto blinked at each other over the suddenly bare table, minds stalling at the sudden lack of paperwork and military leader.  
  
Yugi and Jounouchi held a quick whispered conference before acting.  
  
"Se~etooo!"  
  
"Yaami~iii!  
  
The high priest found his mind blanking again as the slender muscled arms wrapped around his neck and a warm body plastered itself against his own. Yami was experiencing a similar situation with Yugi. The two nobles found themselves subjected to wide, pleading, shimmering eyes of amber and amethyst.  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Seto, are we gonna' get my knives today? You promised that I could have some! Please? Can we?"  
  
Seto blinked, trying to make sense of the words.  
  
"Yes. It's a good idea to get you armed as soon as possible. We can never be certain of when the next attack may come."  
  
Jounouchi grinned. Yugi pouted up at the pharaoh, widening his eyes just a little bit more.  
  
"What about me Yami? Will I get weapons too? I know I can handle them because you had Mai teach me how. Remember?"  
  
Yami stared, where had this come from? Yugi's eyes started to gleam suspiciously, or maybe they were just drying out from all the contact with the air. Yami caved anyway.  
  
"Of course Yugi. It's a very good idea. The more steps we take to protect ourselves decreases the chances of our enemies succeeding in their goals."  
  
"Yay! Let's go!"  
  
The exited the meeting room and headed in the direction of the royal armory. Jounouchi and Yugi practically bouncing down the corridors. Jounouchi paused as a thought occurred to him and latched on to Seto's arm.  
  
"Seto, I just remembered something..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Isn't it illegal for slaves to carry weapons?"  
  
Seto sighed, shaking his head. Yami just grinned and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.  
  
"That's a simple matter to explain, Jou. You see, you and Yugi are not normal slaves, or even actual slaves at all really."  
  
Jounouchi's confusion was evident as he listened to Yami's explanation.  
  
"So I a slave that isn't a slave?"  
  
"Something like that. What you are is a Companion. Due to the high status of being what we are, both Seto and I are granted special leniency's that are not offered to other nobles or members of the clergy. As the Pharaoh and keeper of the Millennium Puzzle, as High Priest of Egypt and keeper of the Millennium Rod, we choose one person to share our lives with to the exclusion of all others."  
  
Yami stopped and Yugi took over.  
  
"Yami's starting to wax poetic, so this is the simple version. You belong to Seto, and only Seto. He is your only Master, and you are slave only to him. You rank everybody else in Egypt except for Yami, myself, and the rest of the Millennium Item keepers and their Companions."  
  
"Oh... wow."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes were wide as he assimilated the information.  
  
"So what you're saying is... that... for all intents and purposes... I'm free? I'm allowed to tell people off and fight to protect myself? And I'm considered a high noble?"  
  
Seto smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'm still your master, pet, but you're as free as any other to do as you please. I just ask that you exercise some decorum and tact. There are some people better off left un-insulted. And yes, you are considered high born now that you're with me. No one else may order you to do anything against your will, not even Yami."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Jounouchi beamed up at the resigned face of his master. Voice light and chirping.  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
Seto did not find himself reassured.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
There was a round of 'oh, right, we were doing something' blinks exchanged as Yami ordered the men guarding the weapons cache to open the doors. They did so quite promptly and with little fuss.  
  
Walking in they were greeted by the sight of metal gleaming in the light of the lamps one of the guards lit with a taper before bowing and exiting the room. Jounouchi looked around gleefully taking stock of his options. Yugi was more subdued but no less excited. Yet their exuberance was tempered by the reason they were there. Their lives were threatened, and as recourse they were to arm themselves.  
  
Seto reached out to tap Jounouchi's shoulder, having already picked out a few things for him to try while he was taking in the scenery.  
  
"Here, tell me what you think of these."  
  
Things proceeded quickly after that, finding and fitting the two younger boys with a full set of daggers, knives and sheathes. Harnesses were found and hidden under their clothes, both pairs taking advantage of the activity to put their hands all over their partner.  
  
Once satisfied the four took themselves out to one of the private gardens to enjoy the time left to them before the evening meal. Jounouchi found himself confronted with time where there was nothing with which to distract the other three from asking questions that he would really rather not have to answer.  
  
Pity Seto didn't care about that little fact.  
  
"So tell me, pet, when were you going to let me know that you had the missing Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
Jounouchi fidgeted gave Seto his very best innocent look. It didn't take.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Jou, please tell us. I promise not to get mad, I'm your friend!"  
  
Yugi's gaze was earnest and imploring. Jou ouchi sighed and drew a hands through his hair.  
  
"Look, Yug', do you remember when I told you about saving one of my cards from being ripped in half?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that... oh! Oh no!"  
  
Yugi looked shocked and Jounouchi just nodded grimly, directing his explanation to Yugi. He was aware of Seto and Yami sitting right beside them, but it was easy to talk to Yugi. It was harder to speak with Yami and Seto.  
  
"Yeah, see, I had sneaked out of one of my old master's place to have some time to myself. It was right after moonrise. Anyway I'm hiding out in this clump of river grass when this foreigner in a cloak walks up. He was acting really shifty, nervous you know? So then he takes out this seal-box and opens it to take the card out. Cobalt just explodes out, going totally wild. The guy must have had some actual power cause he managed a decent manifestation on his own. So then they start fighting, and the thief is scrambling around like crazy trying to get away, and that lets me know the this guy is not in the right. Soon enough he gets too scared, or too tired, or something and starts to make like he's gonna' rip Cobalt's card right in half. I couldn't just let him do that to a monster that obviously didn't belong to him so I jumped out from when I'd been watching and managed to get a lucky shot in. The guy goes down hard and Cobalt roasts his body. Then Cobalt and I got around to talking and Cobalt decides that I'm gonna' be his new master, 'cause ya know, his old one was dead, and he liked me. I really didn't want to explain what I was doing that far away from me master's property 'cause I really don't like getting beaten. So Cobalt's been with me for about a year now but I haven't had a chance to talk to him since that first night we met because of the restraints. And I've been so busy trying to figure out how things work around here that I haven't had a chance to call him or any of the others out to talk so they don't know what's been going on or who you guys are. So I'm sorry I didn't tell you I really didn't think about it 'cause you never asked about what kind of cards I have in my deck. I was planning on showing my deck to you eventually because I wanted to get the tear in Cobalt's card fixed by Yugi's Grandfather and I figured I sorta' needed your approval for that and I'm sorry!"  
  
Somehow Jounouchi had stopped talking to Yugi and instead directed his words at Seto. The priest pulled his slave close and stroked a calming hand down his side.  
  
"It's all right, pet. I understand that you were simply being cautious. There is nothing in your past that would encourage you to give up all, or any, of your secrets because of a few kind words and a warm bed."  
  
The blond looked ready to start hyperventilating and Seto realized that Jounouchi was still unsure as to his place here. What he meant to Seto.  
  
... What he meant to Seto? What did he mean to Seto? The priest had hoped of a companion to keep him company. Someone to keep the loneliness at bay and provide him with the comfort and affection that Yugi gave so freely to Yami. He had wanted someone to protect, who would not have a chance to leave him. With Jounouchi however, Seto seemed to be developing feelings for the blond that he had not expected to experience for a slave. Things he had not felt for any of his past lovers...  
  
Perhaps the pharaoh's talk of 'the one to the exclusion of all others' had some merit. He would have to think more on this.  
  
Yami reached over and lay a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder.  
  
"Be calm, Jounouchi. I find no fault in your actions. You saved a very powerful, rare monster from destruction at great risk to yourself and have guarded him well since that time. If you are the monsters choice of master then I find no reason why you should not be permitted to keep him."  
  
Jounouchi looked up hope replacing the panic in his gold eyes.  
  
"R-really? You mean it?"  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Jounouchi laughed and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, toppling the priest over in the process. Before the taller man had a chance to recover Jounouchi had already switched his attentions to Yugi, leaping towards the other slave with a war cry. Yugi shrieked and retaliated by smacking Jounouchi on the head with one of the cushions.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
That prompted the blond to grab a pillow of his own to counter-attack. The cushion whizzed through the air towards Yugi, who ducked out of the way. Yami caught it full in the face. Seto laughed at his pharaohs indignant expression.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny do you..."  
  
Seto found himself choking on more than air in short order.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
The stress and tension from earlier had broken, the seriousness of their lives forgotten for a moment as they allowed themselves to be the children they had not had the opportunity to be for some time. The four of them sending pillows and cushions flying in a breathless free-for-all. Soon the first seam split and they found themselves covered head to toe in down and fluff.  
  
Yugi leapt at Yami in one last kamikaze attempt, both falling over in a tangle of limbs to send feathers flying up into the air. Jounouchi's laughter was cut off with a yelp as Seto caught him from behind in a bear hug, arms wrapping around his middle. The blonde's thrashing tipped them over onto what remained of the pile of cushions they had started with.  
  
"Well that was... different."  
  
Jounouchi broke into a fresh spat of giggles at the look of seriousness on Seto's face. It was somewhat marred by the fluff caught in his hair and robes. Breathless with laughter they eventually calmed and struggled to their feet. Yugi clung to Yami plucking pieces of down from his robes in- between reoccurring fits of giggles. Jounouchi snickered as Seto brushed ineffectually at his robes. The priest soon gave up grabbing hold of Jounouchi by the arm and pulling him along behind him.  
  
"This isn't working. I suggest we go for a swim and send someone for fresh clothing."  
  
Yami grinned following behind his friend, one arm slung over Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Seto."  
  
So they found themselves by a manmade pool in short order. Calling a servant to fetch clean clothes and towels for when they finished. Jounouchi noticed that both Yami and Seto were careful to put aside the pouches that contained their decks. At all time the decks were in hand or in line of sight. Jounouchi followed their lead as he stripped and gave his discarded garments to the waiting servant.  
  
The water was refreshing after the sweat and heat they had built up during their play-fight. It seemed all too soon that servants returned with their clothes and trays containing their evening meal.  
  
Jounouchi climbed out of the water, admiring the gleam of water over the dark tan of Seto's skin. A flush rose in his cheeks and he was quick to hide his face beneath his towel. He was quicker to dress once dried. Yami was rubbing the water from Yugi's hair, sending the normally wild spikes flying every which way.  
  
"So that's how you two get your hair like that! I had wondered if it was natural."  
  
"Well, not many people realize it is, pet. You should feel privileged to be privy to such sensitive information."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Yami paused and blinked for a moment in confusion. Yugi took the opportunity to escape to where the food had been spread out.  
  
"Ooo! They have my favorite!"  
  
"Careful Yug', or you'll spill it!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
Seto watched indulgently as the two younger men bickered. Looking at his confused pharaoh out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We'd best be going over there before they eat it all."  
  
"Hm, I suppose so."  
  
Later, stuffed full of rich food and pleasantly tired from the days activities, the four lay together on a new mound of cushions, sipping sweet wine and watching as the stars came out.  
  
The peace was shattered as Mai appeared with Anzu and another man dressed all in white at her side. Yami, Yugi and Seto sat up obviously alarmed by their arrival. Jounouchi followed their lead, sitting up and pressing against Seto's side.  
  
"Mai, Anzu, Shadi... what has happened? Why are you all here?"  
  
The white clad man bowed the golden scales he held cradled to his chest in one hand gleaming in the lamplight.  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, I apologize for my unannounced arrival, but I come to bring a most urgent matter to your attention."  
  
Yami stood as the Pharaoh replaced the playful young man from the earlier afternoon.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, only a few days ago the Kings Guard spotted an intruder entering the Hidden Valley."  
  
Seto hissed through his teeth, causing Jounouchi to start and look at his master in apprehension.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Seto shook his head and answered Jounouchi's whispered question with a whisper of his own.  
  
"The Hidden Valley is where the former Keepers are entombed."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Yami closed his eyes briefly, Yugi appearing at his side to take his masters hand.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"He was followed, unnoticed, by one of the Guard cells. His path took him straight to the Tomb of the Ring. It opened at his touch. All three doors. He used no cards, monsters, or majics."  
  
Yami's face was pale, and Yugi's eyes were wide.  
  
"By Ra... do you mean to tell me that...?"  
  
Shadi inclined his head respectfully.  
  
"My Pharaoh, he was found unconscious in the Keeper's Chamber, and has been kept thus while he is brought to the Palace. He is even now but a few hours from your gates."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed as Shadi paused.  
  
"Tell me how it stands Scale Keeper."  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, child of the gods, King of Games. I, Shadi, keeper of the Scales, come to tell you this..."  
  
The other man straightened and looked straight into Yami's eyes.  
  
"The Millennium Ring has chosen a new Keeper."  
  
-- Tsuzuku... --  
  
=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=  
  
END NOTES:  
  
= Whump! =  
  
Sanjuno calmly looks over at the characters and nudges one of the prone bodies with her toe. Shadi bats weakly at her foot while the other cloaked form curses at her. Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Jounouchi, being used to the way things work by now, have already taken seats around the room.  
  
Shinma makes a rude noise and covers the swearing lump with a blanket.  
  
"Twit."  
  
Shadi stands up and attempts to look imposing and mysterious. It's made more difficult by the fact that everyone had seen his heart print boxer shorts when his robes flipped up upon landing.  
  
Reiai laughs and moves the blanket-lump out of the way so nobody trips over it.  
  
Sanjuno looks thoughtful and taps her chin.  
  
"Did you know that it's my birthday on the 14th of April?"  
  
Shinma and Reiai nod, but the characters either shake their heads or give her 'why-would-we-care' looks. Yugi frowns.  
  
"Your birthday Sanjuno-san? How old will you be?"  
  
She grins, shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Old enough, I'm still a teenager though. Guess."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Times up! Oh well, I suppose the readers can make their guesses in their reviews! Lovely, lovely reviews! Yes~ss, my precious~ss..."  
  
The characters edge away as Sanjuno rubs her hands together gleefully, and unholy glint in her eyes. The rubix cube that orbits her head flashes in time to her chortles.  
  
"Meijin-sama, are we done yet?"  
  
There's an odd double hiss of parting air.  
  
"Shinma-kun, I'm not even going to ask where you got a pair of scimitars. Put them away."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"Sanjuno-sama needs her readers left alive, Shinma-nii. Otherwise they can't review."  
  
"What about the ones who don't?"  
  
"They might still decide to review later."  
  
"Besides, it's my birthday soon. I deserve reviews, ne minna-san?" 


	8. Echoes of Shadowed Grief Returning Blood

The Future of the Past

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Warnings: AU; YAOI; YURI; SM

Pairings: S/J; YY/Y; M/A

Disclaimer: It is not mine! Do not take my fic without permission! Thank you all. Your cooperation in expected.

-

AN:

So I found my notes for The Future of the Past and figured that I should probably update my longest standing fic. Seeing as it's been… more than a year and a half since I last updated. Um. Yeah. But don't worry! I've found all my notes and the outline and things, so hopefully I can write faster now that I have it all figured out! I'm in contact with my beta again, so it's all to the good.

When I started this fic I had no bloody clue about where it was going. But I fixed that.

And in case you were wondering, I'm taking medication for my depression now. XD I am sure that you are all relieved. I spent a lot of time fixing up the plot holes and stuff in this thing. It's better now.

Right then. Enjoy the fic.

-

**Recap:**

"My Pharaoh, he was found unconscious in the Keeper's Chamber, and has been kept thus while he is brought to the Palace. He is even now but a few hours from your gates."

Atemu's eyes narrowed as Shada paused.

"Tell me how it stands Keeper of the Key."

"My lord Pharaoh, child of the gods, King of Games, I, Shada, Keeper of the Ankh-Key, come to tell you this..."

The other man straightened and looked straight into Atemu's eyes for the first time since his arrival.

"The Millennium Ring has chosen a new Keeper."

**_Tsuzuku... _**

-

_**The Future of the Past**_

_**Chapter Eight: Echoes of Shadowed Grief, Returning to Blood**_

-

He smiled gently, petting his slaves wild hair as the boy struggled against the ropes that held him still, face twisted in disgust directed at his master. Tutting softly in reproach he allowed himself a moment of self-satisfaction. He was within the Pharaoh's Palace, and soon he would take control of the power that had destroyed his father-in-law's army all those years ago. The power of Shadows would belong to him!

A pained noise drew his attention back to his toy, and he released the tight grip on the youth's hair with a croon of apology. Still wearing a frightening, affable smile he motioned his personal attendant forward. Watching the actions of his servant as the large man played with his toy withmild interest, ignoring the muffled screams of pain and rage produced by the still unbroken toy bound on the floor.

-

Atemu looked at his inner court seriously, watching their reactions as they absorbed the information about the new Holder of the Millennium Ring. Standing to his right was Seth, who already knew about the new Keeper, and was maintaining his frozen mask. Jono was watching the mixed gathering of people he knew and strangers with a solemn expression unaccustomed to his expressive face. After Seth the Priestess Isisu, who wore the Millennium Tauk around her neck, sat on the far right with her husband Rashid and her younger brother Malik, who had somehow managed to insinuate himself into the meeting. Not up to dealing with Malik's particular brand of stubbornness on top of other issues, Atemu decided it was best to ignore him for the moment. The strange blond may even be able to contribute something useful to the meeting.

To his left sat Yugi, who held his hand and smiled when he noticed Atemu's attention. His vizier, Yugi's grandfather Siamun, sat on Yugi's other side, a thoughtful look on his aged face. Next came Maira, the golden band holding the Millennium Eye positioned in the middle of her forehead nearly invisible as always under her wealth of blond hair. Her lover the healer Tea sat next to her, her hand on Maira's forearm in a futile effort to restrain her lover's enthusiasm. Shada was a respectful figure seated at the far left as he quietly waited for his pharaoh to speak, with his beloved Kalim seated by his side.

"What would you have us do, my Pharaoh? We cannot be ready for the ceremony until the new Holder has been properly coached in all his duties."

"You speak truly, Siamun. Yet we still have the diplomatic party to deal with"

Leaning forward, Maira motioned with one hand for emphasis.

"They will not wait for us to have our newest Keeper ready. They will want an audience with we who command and protect this land. We cannot put them off for more than a few days with the excuse of letting them rest from their journey without them thinking that we have something to hide or looking disrespectful of our guests."

Atemu raised one hand, drawing the room's attention.

"Enough, Maira. This is what we will do. In three days we will host a feast to welcome our guests, who claim to come to us in peace. During those three days Maira and Shada will be in charge of filling in any holes in our defences and rooting out the traitors. Try and discover who they answer to if you can, and leave the ones who pose no threat in place so we can keep an eye on them until we decide how we want to deal with them."

Maira and Shada nodded to show their understanding.

"Isisu, I want you to try and discover what you can about who our enemy is and what they want. Keep an eye on the diplomatic party as well, we cannot be certain at this time if their intentions are as peaceful as they claim."

"As you command my Pharaoh."

"Siamun, old friend, I ask you to keep your attention on our guests for the time being. Discover as much about them and their intentions here as you can."

"I will do so."

Siamun's eyes twinkled with a merry sense of mischief that his age had not dimmed.

"Seth, you and I shall deal with our new Holder. Once we find out how much he can do and how much work he needs we can decide on the right time for the ceremony to take place."

Seth inclined his head, accepting the plan.

"Are there any suggestions?"

"What about his Companion?"

Atemu blinked and looked at Jono, surprised that the former slave had spoken up so readily. The others exchanged startled looks as well, their attention grabbed by the overlooked detail. Seth frowned, leaning forward in his seat.

"Jono has a point. We have no way of knowing how badly the Ring's Keeper is going to need his Companion. I do not like to bring up unpleasant memories, but we have no need of another Mahado."

Jono looked at Seth in confusion, but the saddened expressions of the others kept him from asking Seth to explain. Atemu closed his eyes, remembering his good friend, lost to the Shadows because they had not known about the need to provide the Priest's of the Millennium Items with a Light to keep them from becoming lost. He was comforted somewhat by the knowledge that Mahado had found his happiness in the Shadow Realm.

"You are right Seth. Perhaps the first thing we should do is to search out the Companion of our new Holder."

"It should be a simple matter for him to deal with, seeing as this is the Holder of the Ring we are talking about."

Atemu smirked, shaking his head at Maira's candid comment.

"Then we will have our new Holder's first lesson involve locating and attaining his Companion."

"Hmm." Seth's expression was considering, "Perhaps if we laid the condition that he cannot be inaugurated as a member of the Pharaoh's court until he has located and bonded with his Light, he might work just that much harder to find them. Then we will not have to worry about him being lost to the shadows."

"A good idea, Seth. I think we should do just that. Any objections?"

Taking one last look around the conference table, Atemu nodded and stood up, the others rising with him.

"Every well then, let us go meet our new Ring Holder, shall we my friends?"

With a chorus of agreement, the group left the council chamber to head for the more comfortable meeting room where the new Holder would be brought by the guards as soon as he arrived.

-

He woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices. The situation was made doubly strange by the knowledge that he never slept where people could find him.

"Is he ever going to wake up? I want to find out who he is!"

"Patience, Yugi. Our friend has undergone a tremendous ordeal in linking to the Ring. It will take a little time for the sleep spell to wear off."

Sleep spell? He had been _spelled_? How had that happened? The last thing he remembered was breaking into that strange temple-tomb. The rest of his memories consisted of bright gold shadows. How odd. Perhaps he should open his eyes and get the voices to explain things so his poor muddled mind could make sense of it.

"Oh look, he's awake! And he has red eyes too, just like Atemu!"

_Atemu? Isn't that the Pharaoh's name?_

The muscular white haired man with a baffled expression who was sprawled across the reclined couch indeed had red eyes, which he blinked in confusion as he stared up at the slender boy. Yugi beamed cheerfully back at him.

"Hello, how are you feeling? Would you like something to drink?"

A drink sounded like a good idea. His mouth felt like it was full of sand, and hurt when he tried to swallow. Taking the cup a brown haired woman handed him, he drained the liquid inside quickly. It was only after the roughness in his throat had been soothed that he remembered that he should have been more wary of drugs or poisons. Too late for him to worry about them tampering with his drink now though.

"You think maybe he was thirsty?"

"Jono, please try to restrain yourself."

"Pfft. Relax Kalim, a little sarcasm won't hurt him any. I'm sure he's heard worse on the streets, I know I did."

"Still, you are not making the most favourable of first impressions on our new friend."

"Jono, Kalim, that's enough. Seth and Shada are bad enough, we don't need the two of you taking every opportunity to bicker as well."

"My apologies, Tea. I forgot myself."

"He started it."

"Jono!"

"What? He did!"

He did not know if this harmless display was an act for his benefit, but at least he knew what their names were now. Sitting up, he was able to get a better look at where he was while his hosts were occupied with their little argument. Why they would want to make a good impression on him of all people was a mystery best left for another time.

He was in someone's sitting room. A very rich someone if the opulent surroundings were any indication. There were four people in the room with him, the brown haired girl, the small boy with odd hair, a blond youth, and a young man with black hair. Each of the four wore a collar, but they lacked the distinctive stamp that marked slave collars. Even the Pharaoh's slaves wore the slave glyph around their necks, so who were these four? What were they?

His observations brought him only more questions. And he still did not know where he was.

"Hey!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to regard him as he spoke for the first time.

"Where am I?"

Jono snorted, dropping a hand to Yugi's shoulder to keep him quiet.

"How about you introduce yourself first, then we can answer your questions. Sound good?"

He eyed the golden-blond thoughtfully. The kid had a good head on his shoulders, trying to get information before giving it. He decided to humour the blond, not his fault if they did not like his answers.

"I'm Bakura. Now who are you?"

The blond blinked his eyes, which were gold, of all the impossible colours. He knew his own red eyes were odd, but this kid had eyes the same hue as sunlight on desert sands. Instead of fear though, the gold eyes just looked interested as the blond asked him another question.

"You mean the Thief King? Are you that Bakura?"

"Yes, I am."

Bakura gave them his most dangerous smile, the one that drew attention to his scars and demonic eyes. The reaction he received sorely disappointed him. Maybe he was losing his touch, because the four pretty faces just exchanged considering looks before the dark haired man spoke up.

"This could be the edge we need. A thief would probably be very useful."

"Hold up, what do you mean useful? You still haven't told me who you are or where I am."

Bakura scowled, wishing that the sluggishness the sleep spell had left on his limbs would fade more quickly. It was hard for him to move or think, though it was getting easier by the moment.

"Oh, sorry about that."

The little one with the purple eyes looked apologetic as he started the introductions, pointing out each one as he named them.

"I am Yugi, the Pharaoh Atemu's Light Soul Companion. This is Jono, Companion to the High Priest Sorcerer Seth. Priest Kalim is High Priest Shada's Companion. Tea is a Healer, and also Companion of the Guard Commander Priestess Maira. As for where you are, you are in the sitting room of your chambers here in the imperial palace."

"Geh?"

His chambers? As in, rooms inside the palace that belonged to Bakura? How in Anubis' name had that happened? And what the fuck was a Light Soul Companion anyway?

The door opened to admit another man, dressed in warriors garb, and obviously of high station. But this man too wore a collar, though his was nearly hidden by his clothing and armour.

"Hey Rashid, are the others coming?"

The tall man known as Rashid nodded, smiling at the blond.

"Yes Jono, they are on their way. I see that our new friend is awake."

Shrewd eyes glanced curiously at Bakura, an observant mind obviously at work behind the look of mild inquiry. Bakura careful blanked his face, not all that eager to be executed.

_Wait, did I actually… Crap, I did. I gave the fluffy ones my real name. Here's hoping I don't end up dead because of a spell hangover. How can this day get any worse?_

The door opened again and the Pharaoh Atemu walked into the room, followed by the others who held Millenium Items.

_Oh, so that's how. I knew the Gods hated me, but I wasn't aware they were this upset. Perhaps disturbing the bodies when tomb robbing wasn't such a good idea after all._

Shock passed over several faces before it was quickly hidden, and the Pharaoh's voice was steady as he acknowledged the long-time threat to his rule.

"Bakura."

"So, it seems that the Thief King has at last come to grace the Pharaoh's noble halls."

Bakura sneered at the impassive faces presented by the Pharaoh and his Priests, gesturing expansively around the room from his seat.

"Tell me, Pharaoh! Do you truly intend to harbour a thief, a _tomb robber_, under your own roof? What _would_ your father think?"

Keeping his face expressionless through sheer force of will, Atemu took a seat across from Bakura.

"My father would understand that the choice of the Millenium Items is beyond my control and if the Ring has chosen you to hold it, then you are the one who shall have it. The Seven Treasures are forces of Justice. They would not choose an evil soul to carry them."

Bakura threw his head back and laughed mockingly.

"Justice? You call what happened to my people just? Was the death of Kul Elna a part of your great justice? Or perhaps the lives of petty thieves are not worth the consideration of the great Pharaoh!"

Frowning, Seth tried to unobtrusively come between his cousin and the obviously unbalanced thief as he tried to get a clearer idea of what the madman was talking about.

"What do you mean by your people, thief? I have never heard of Kul Elna."

"No, you wouldn't have! After all, the village of Kul Elna was destroyed, its people slaughtered, in order to create those pretty baubles you claim deliver your beloved justice! You want to know why I plague you at every turn Pharaoh? You want to know why I defiled your worthless fathers tomb? Because I was a child! A child who watched his entire world slaughtered! My family cut down before my eyes! My entire life destroyed in an endless night of screams and blood and fire!"

There was a long period of silence broken only by Bakura's quick, angry breathing as the shocked group absorbed what Bakura had told them. Seth shook his head in dismay, so his father really had been that ambitious.

"I will talk to the thief alone. Leave us."

"But-"

Atemu stopped Yugi's protests by gently placing his fingertips against his light's lips, dredging up a faint smile of reassurance.

"Go."

"Very well."

As they walked down the hall to a different room, leaving Atemu alone in the other room with Bakura, Jono turned to Seth with a frown.

"So, since we're stuck waiting until they finish their little chat, how about you explain the whole thing with that Mahado guy you were talking about earlier. Why is it, exactly, that you all-" Jono waved both of his hands at everyone wearing an Item, "die without us?"

He then pointed at everyone wearing the collar of a Light Companion. Seth looked uncomfortable, and Yugi squirmed in his seat.

"It's a long story, pet."

Looking pointedly at the doorway, Jono then turned a wry look on Seth and spoke, his voice dry.

"I think we got time."

Seth exchanged an indecipherable look with Shada and Kalim before relenting to Jono's demand with a nod and a sigh.

"The Millennium Items were created using a ritual described in an ancient text called the Millennium Tome, passed down through the priesthood. When Atemu and I were very young, foreign armies crossed the borders into these lands in an attempt to take the Tome. His armies destroyed, Atemu's father used his last resort, the spell to create the Seven Treasures that had been deciphered by my father. My father left the palace with three magicians and an armed force. They returned seven days later, bearing the Millennium Items, which they then used to turn back the invading army and save Egypt."

Seth's eyes flickered briefly, as if in pain.

"But what you want to know about all started soon after the deaths of the first Priests to wield the Millennium Items. Deaths that included the demise of Atemu's father, the former Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, as well as the old Pharaoh's younger brother, my father, the philosopher Akhenaden. With all those who had first held the Items dead, along with the conspirators who knew the truth of their making, the 'seven treasures' fell into new hands. As you know, Atemu took the Puzzle and I, the Rod. To Isisu went the Tauk, to augment her Seers ability. The Eye took to Maira shortly after she attained a command position. Shada was granted the Anhk-Key, chosen from among the priesthood. The Scales remain unclaimed to this day. As for the Ring, it went to a good, just man, loyal to the Pharaoh beyond question, a true priest named Mahado."

-

Back in the sitting room of Bakura's new Palace quarters, Atemu was still trying to reason with the thief.

"I am not my father, and I was not much older than an infant when the Items were created. You cannot justifiably hold the destruction of your village against me. There is nothing I can do to change the past, but I swear to you that I will never commit such acts. I will not repeat my father's mistakes."

"And I would rather rot in the desert for eternity than serve such a pathetic, hypocritical, sun-blinded, self-serving son of an addle-brained tyrant!"

Shrugging off Bakura's rant, Atemu wearily leaned back in his seat, waving one hand towards the unguarded doorway.

"I can see that nothing I say will do to convince you of my sincerity. Go then. You are free to leave as you wish. Do not worry about the guards they will not stop you. I suppose that it will be a simple enough matter to retrieve the Ring from your corpse later."

Not liking the sound of that, Bakura froze mid-threat, narrowing his eyes at the relaxed Pharaoh.

"What do you mean, 'from my corpse'? Are you planning on having your worthless Guard cut me down when I leave the grounds?"

"Nothing of the sort."

Regarding Bakura's tense, defensive body language, Atemu decided to be truthful with the thief in hopes that it would convince Bakura to trust them and stay of his own free will.

"The Millennium Items simply have a nasty habit of killing their wielders. I suppose it must have something to do with the way they were created. It was not until recently that we discovered a method of halting the destruction of mind and soul caused by the continuous contact with the Shadows via the link between the Items and those who hold them."

Examining the laid-back Pharaoh with narrowed eyes, Bakura snarled in frustration.

"You aren't going to tell me how unless I agree to stay."

The faintest of smiles flickered across Atemu's face.

"No. I am not."

Bakura cursed himself for telling the story of the destruction of Kul Elna so quickly. Had he retained that information instead of giving into his desire to shatter the Pharaoh's illusions about his precious father he would still have that information as a bargaining chip.

"What if I left the Ring here?"

Atemu shook his head in response.

"Even if you never laid eyes on the Ring again, and spent the rest of your life running far from it as possible, the link would remain. Once chosen, only death can break the connection between a Millennium Item and the one who possesses it."

For a long moment, Bakura was silent. Weighing the situation in his mind, he finally came to a decision.

"Very well. I will stay here for as long as it takes to master the Ring. In return, you will tell me how I am to survive being its wielder."

"In addition, you will swear on the Ring to never bring harm against an innocent, and that you will cease all actions against I and my court. You do not have to swear loyalty, just give your word to never plot or give aide in our destruction."

Giving the Pharaoh a considering look, - for how much worth was the word of a thief to a Pharaoh? - Bakura finally nodded his head.

"Very well."

Atemu was silent. Bakura made a disgusted noise.

"What, I actually have to say it?"

"If you would be so kind."

Heaving a resigned sigh, Bakura made a face and placed one hand on the Ring that had hung around his neck for the entire discussion.

"I, the Thief King Bakura, sole survivor of the Village of Thieves, Kul Elna, do hereby swear on the Millennium Ring that I shall never bring willing harm to an innocent, and never shall I plot or aide in the downfall of the pigheaded, twit Pharaoh Atemu and his court full of prancing priests."

Covering his mouth with his hand, Atemu tried and failed to hide his amusement at Bakura's sulky tone. Giving the mirthful Pharaoh a nasty look, Bakura lowered his hand.

"There I said it. Now-"

There was a bright flash of gold light, cutting off Bakura's demand before it could really begin. Blinking the spots for his vision, Bakura glared at the unfazed Pharaoh.

"Now you tell me what the fuck that light was about and then you can tell me how to stay not-dead."

Coughing slightly, Atemu attempted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"The light was a sign of the pact being sealed."

"Pact?"

Bakura's voice held a strangled quality, and Atemu finally gave up on hiding his smirk.

"Yes, pact. I made you swear on the Ring for a reason. It sealed your words to your actions for as long as the link remains between you and the Ring. I suppose that it is fitting, the last survivor of Kul Elna having the Ring. Its powers should suit you well."

Pausing for a moment to let that sink in, Atemu serenely continued to speak as Bakura sputtered at being tricked.

"As for remaining alive, you simply have to locate, acquire, and bond to your Light."

Glowering at the smug Pharaoh, Bakura found his voice again.

"What the fuck does a light have to do with it? Do I need to start carrying torches with me everywhere now? Or is someone else assigned that job?"

Rubbing his head in aggravation, Atemu attempted to explain.

"The Items are, as well you know, creations of darkness and blood. To possess one is to walk forever in shadow. To balance this, each person who holds a Millennium Item needs a balance, a light to keep the shadows from consuming them. You know of Mahado, the man who commanded the guardians who protected the tombs of the former Pharaohs."

Smirking, Bakura sprawled back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"We've met a few times. I was surprised to hear he died, he was a tough bastard."

Atemu sighed.

"He was also the first of us to take on a Millenium Item when its first bearer died."

For the first time, Bakura looked like he was taking an interest in Atemu's words.

"Which one did he get?"

"The Ring."

Silenced, his smirk gone, Bakura could only listen as the Pharaoh kept to his tale.

"It destroyed him. The bindings that held his soul to his body were dissolved by shadow, and he was lost to the living world. Mahado had sworn to serve me beyond death, and was determined to keep his word. He bound his heka, his ba and his ka, his soul and all his magic, forever to my service. Had he not done so, his soul would have been ripped apart and swallowed by darkness."

Flicking a single card around to face Bakura, the Pharaoh spoke the name quietly.

"The Magus of Illusion, my eternal servant, my loyal friend."

His fingers lingered over the painted face of the card before abruptly returning it to his deck. Atemu cleared his throat and continued.

"It was Isisu who discovered the way to keep us alive. When she first took the Tauk, she had a vision of a man. This man glowed with a brilliant light, such that it rivalled Ra's brightest rays. Endlessly she sought him, convinced that he knew answers she needed. When she found him, he was in command of the Tomb Keepers."

"Let me guess," Bakura interrupted, "they fell in love at first sight."

"Not quite, but close. They were married, and it soon became apparent that Isisu was not suffering from the approaching shadows. She was unable to scry the futures of those with the Millennium Items, but she could look into Rashid's future, which is how she found him in the first place. Shada used the Ankh-Key to examine Rashid's soul, and found it full of light. There was also a link between his soul and Isisu's. This link between them warded Isisuagainst being devoured by the Shadows."

Here, Atemu paused and shrugged dismissively.

"The details are not really important, but I discovered that my childhood playmate Yugi was one such Light soul. He became my companion in more ways than one soon afterwards. Maira and Tea were already involved when the Eye chose Maira, so it was no surprise when they committed to the bond. Shada searched Kalim out from among the priesthood. Seth found his light Jono only very recently."

"So tell me, Pharaoh. If the Items are so destructive to ones self, how has your pet Sorcerer-Priest lasted so long?"

Wincing, Atemu silently cursed his agreement to answer Bakura's questions in return for the promise the thief had made.

"Do you recall the rumours about Seth attempting to take my throne from me?"

Bakura's eyes gleamed in sadistic pleasure.

"Oh, yes. What about them?"

"They were not truly rumours. Seth very nearly lost himself to the shadows at that time. Fortunately, I was able to shock him out of it and get him back here. His younger brother has acted as a substitute Light for Seth, though the sibling bond is not as effective as a love bond in this instance. Something about the nature of their interaction I suppose."

Laughing uproariously over the thought of the High Priest attempting to usurp the Pharaoh's throne, Bakura did not pay much attention to the last few sentences. Atemu waited for Bakura to calm down.

"Are you quite finished?"

"H-heheheh. For now. Please, do continue, Pharaoh."

Wishing for the freedom to strangle Bakura without guilt, Atemu decided to finish their conversation quickly.

"You need to find your Light, Bakura. Only then can you truly begin to master the full power of the Millennium Ring."

"Wonderful. I have to find the one person in the world who will keep me from total destruction. How the hell am I supposed to do that, dear Pharaoh?"

The sarcasm was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Atemu prayed fervently that his talk with Bakura would end soon so he could push the thief off on Seth and go take a nap. Bakura was a trial on the nerves.

"How do you think, thief?"

The look Atemu gave Bakura spoke volumes.

"You will use the Ring, of course."

**_Tsuzuku…_**

-

E/N:

Plots, plots, and more plots. Look it them suckers go.

All right, does anyone feel up to helping the poor author out? I have 'Past Life' names for a lot of the characters, but there are some I could use some help with. I don't have Ancient Egyptian names for Yugi, Ryou, Rashid, Ootogi Ryugi, Honda, Mokuba, or Shizuka (Jou's little sister). If you've got a suggestion, let me know, ok? Good!

So did everyone have fun? Excited to finally see something new from me? Looking forward to the next chapter? Trying to figure out where I live so you can force me to write something else in less than a year?

…

Yeah, I though as much, please put the lynching tools away.

You know where the review box-button thinger is. Click it. Tell me what you're thinking. I promise not to be offended.

-

Finished: 2006-03-10

Revised:

Betaed:


End file.
